


Why don’t we go into a dark room and see what develops?

by pledis_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art School, College, Concert Photography, Crack, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Photography, SO, Slow Burn, Slow burn ish?, Smoking, Social Media, Social Networking, Some of the boys don't exactly go to the same school also, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, art school is wild sometimes ok, but no rape I promise!!, just basically it’s a slowburn ish bc soonwoo are being dumb it happens, mention of date rape drugs and being drugged, non idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: "So. I can't go up and just say 'Why don’t we go into a dark room and see what develops?' why not?" Soonyoung pouts, "It's cute.""You sound like a fucking creep, Soonyoung. If you said that to anybody who wasn't a photographer. You'd definitely get beat up." Jeonghan groans loudly closing his book, "Nobody likes pickup lines anymore!"





	1. first meetings

"Can you move your neck a little, Seungkwan? Chan, can you tilt your body into Seungkwan like put your head near his neck?"

Soonyoung was crouched with his knees poking a little too hard in his chest as he tried to position his friends. His friends nodded and slowly but surely followed his direction.

Pressing his camera into his nose focusing on his subject, Soonyoung got a few pictures and quickly reposed them. Soonyoung could tell Chan was getting antsy with the hard beats playing in the back and Seungkwan looked exhausted. But, Soonyoung and his grade really needed them to focus.

"Are we almost done, dude? My neck is cramping and if you're gonna play good songs like this." Chan says referencing to Michael Jackson, "I am going to ruin your perfect shoot." 

"Okay, I didn't like how you just slandered my entire shoot? That was rude." Soonyoung pouts messing with the lens cap. 

"That was a bit rude, Chan. It isn't Soonyoung's fault you got two hours of sleep cause you forgot your final was today." Seungkwan intervenes, "Don't need to be an ass."

Chan frowns, "Can we just hurry?" 

Soonyoung nods while slinging his camera around his neck, "Just a little more, okay?" 

The two nod and nicely get back into their poses and Soonyoung couldn't be more thankful for his friends. Even if Seungkwan got a little distracted with SZA's Love Galore playing in the back. They finished the shoot quickly enough so Soonyoung had something to turn in. 

"Do you think they will come out well? Do you think your teacher is going to finally give you the praise you deserve?" Seungkwan asks as he dabs at his face with a makeup wipe.

Soonyoung shrugs slightly, "Not exactly sure, he's kind of a ass and hates anything that doesn't follow his mindset."

"You're right but hey these are gonna be seriously so sick... I think these and you are amazing. I'll be back after I change and we can go get some food."

Soonyoung thumbs him up as Seungkwan walked away with Chan. Soonyoung was going to have a breakdown cause the photos that he took he hoped they looked great and that he'd be proud but they're is always going to be a flaw. At least, Soonyoung can always find a flaw. 

Soonyoung assumed that Seungkwan's hands would be blurry sometimes it wasn't his fault but sometimes Soonyoung wouldn't stay still for a shot. Chan's hair didn't stay as long as it should have and he had a few separate hairs throughout the shoot. The coloration of the background and light didn't cooperate sometimes. 

His biggest worry was what his teacher had to say. Soonyoung was in enrolled in his second film camera class this summer and they had to shoot certain photoshoots to fit the theme. The theme of concept was natural lighting so the studio in the school had all the blinds up. 

He'd drag Seungkwan and Chan from the windows for portraits to the propped background for a typical shoot. Soonyoung appreciated and loved the history of film but god is it not anxious enough to wait for almost 30 minutes to semi see your shots. 

Soonyoung took his Pentax to the separate room to search for the dark bag. The dark bag was used to remove the film from his 35mm. The process could be slow cause you can't open the bag and can only feel around to get everything. 

Unrolling the film and curling it up on the film circular rod like always was a quick process. Soonyoung cut the tongue and attached it to small black pole before inserting it into the black cylinder container. He snaps the lids on and makes sure it's tight enough before unzipping the bag. 

"Are we waiting till you develop those?" Chan asks, Soonyoung nods as he runs to the sink across the room. Seungkwan and Chan take a seat and get comfortable at the paint crusted tables.

The process of uploading always was relaxing to Soonyoung even if it left his hands feeling a bit grimy and slimy. It was his favorite part of film and for awhile when he first learned film. Soonyoung would always uploaded this girls film while she'd do his prints cause he couldn't figure it out. 

The 30 minutes went by smoothly and Soonyoung luckily came out with clear, pretty, unaffected film. Hanging it in the dryer and setting it up for 20 minutes, the three of them were free to leave.

"So, what are we eating today?" Soonyoung asks with a smile, "My favorite little models."

"Sorry, I have to go pick up Mingyu from our apartment and take him to the doctors. You know... last week he fucking twisted his ankle? Over his own shoe?" Seungkwan says with a frown.

"How did we even do that?" Chan asks with a confused expression, "How can.. he even do that?"

Seungkwan shrugs, "I don't know but he's an idiot and I am in love with him so! You owe me later, Soonyoung. Love you!"

"Love you, be safe and text me when you get home." 

Soonyoung couldn't be mad at Seungkwan being in love and happy. He was young and a freshman in college. He deserves all that college cliche bullshit. But, Soonyoung can't believe he's in an apartment for his first year like he was really lucky. 

"What about you, Chan? Is your boy toy going to steal you away from me?" Soonyoung pouts while slipping his arm around Chan's neck. 

Chan's ears start to turn slightly pink as he shakes his head, "He isn't.. you know that he isn't even that!"

"But you for sure are in love with him! So, it all counts and he's in love with you. I've known him since he was a baby, trust me he isn't that hard to read." Soonyoung claims, "He's still a baby." 

Chan rolls his eyes, "I want a large ass box of pizza. Pepperoni please with breadsticks! I know you didn't eat last night so get two things of breadsticks."

Soonyoung agrees only cause Chan was cute and seeing how excited he gets when pizza arrives is cuter. Soonyoung's roommates would probably enjoy the pizza as well. 

The two walk back to Soonyoung's car and Chan argues to drive them back the apartments only cause his parents have his car now. They thought that since it was his first year he really didn't need his car down there. He had to focus on school and his "peers." 

"Do you think Jeonghan and Seokmin are going to be there?" Chan asks, "Same with Jun?"

Soonyoung was lucky enough to keep his close friends with him and live with them with no problem. He was still surprised how they all ended up going to the same school. Jeonghan was a senior, he majors in Acting and has a minor in marketing and business. 

Soonyoung had met Jeonghan in high school and was beyond ecstatic to find out the older was going to Parsons. Soonyoung and Jeonghan are too different people in every sense of the being but Jeonghan makes Soonyoung so happy. 

Seokmin is a sophomore like Mingyu, he was passionate about acting and singing. So, it only made sense for Seokmin to be a theatre major with singing or business on the side. Soonyoung couldn't exactly remember the details only cause Seokmin is frantic about it. 

Jun is Soonyoung's same aged friend who moved to the US when they were all in middle school. He had long choppy brown hair and all the girls were in love with him cause he looked like some famous K-pop idol. Jun dabbles in many artistic ways, with dancing, singing and acting. He also has a good way with kids and could teach as well. Soonyoung knows he's undecided but he also knows he could succeed in everything. 

The four of them moved in together when Seokmin got the permission from his mom. Soonyoung likes living with them cause they're all different but get along really well. 

"They should be there. Jun just got back from Shenzhen like yesterday?" Soonyoung says while pulling at thread on the seat, "He's been sleeping since he got back, at least I hope he's asleep and isn't dead."

Chan rolls his eyes as he scans Soonyoung's ID into the parking garage near the apartments. Chan pulls in smoothly and removes the keys quickly out the ignition.

"Okay good! He'll be hungry whenever he wakes up so be quick!"

Chan practically disappears upstairs before Soonyoung can even retrieve his camera bag out of the car. Chan was close with his friends and Jeonghan adored the hell out of him so no wonder he was excited. 

Soonyoung slowly but surely made it up to his apartment which luckily had the door propped open. It had to be Seokmin's doing cause nobody would cram their van between a door. 

"Soonyoungie!" Jeonghan yells from the couch with pizza on his lap, "Nice of you to join us, I don't know why you even took that film class at a different level. I hate that fucking teacher."

Soonyoung nods as he takes a seat at the counter where Seokmin was, "I hate him too but I want to get better at film."

"You're already good at film, silly." Seokmin states with a grin, "Best photographer I know."

"I'm sure I'm the only photography major you know?" Soonyoung says with an arched brow.

"The only photography major with a minor in business and dabbles in dance and singing and journalism." Seokmin corrects patting Soonyoung's back, "Most versatile guy I know next to Jun." 

Soonyoung smiles widely, "What a great compliment, thank you." 

"That sounded very sarcastic but I'll take it! But, seriously why'd you take that class again with him?" Jeonghan asks cramming a breadstick into his mouth. 

"Before I answer that, when you guys order pizza? Chan and I were planning to order one for us." Soonyoung asks, "It's weird how we had the same idea."

"No it's not, Chan texted me saying that you guys were going to come home and Jeonghan needed to order a pizza ASAP." Seokmin laughs as he uncaps a liter of Coke, "You know Jeonghan does anything for him." 

Chan shrugs, "What can I say? Jeonghan adores me." 

"My baby." Jeonghan coos feeding a breadstick to Chan. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "Also, I took the class again because I like film and want to get better at it. It's all about practice." 

"Your film got stuck in your camera and you cried for two hours." Seokmin blurts, "Didn't it stress you out?"

Soonyoung nods, "I thought we were going to forget about that."

"You think I could forget your chubby cheeks all swollen and your face all pink from crying? It's like seeing a kicked puppy." Jeonghan mutters lowly, "You try looking at yourself crying."

"But anyway! I really do like film and the whole history and art of it. Even if my teacher is and will always be a dick. I like the process and experience." Soonyoung explains. 

"Speaking of that teacher, what'd you get on the last project? With shadows and shit how'd that go?" Chan asks cramming another slice of pizza into his mouth. 

"I got a B- on it? It was higher than my last project which was C. So, it's progressing but he still had negative comments." Soonyoung shrugs, "You get used to them."

"God, I wanna kick his ass." Jeonghan claims angrily. 

Soonyoung loves his friends, cause even if he gets moody sometimes because of projects he does. His friends always support and go through with his ideas and mood swings. Maybe it's only cause they can all relate to the frustration, but Soonyoung is always thankful for their kind words and heart.

"Don't, I gotta pass the class!" Soonyoung mummers with a teasing smile, "It'll be okay."

Jeonghan sticks his finger out, "Come crying to me and I'm gonna kick his ass." 

Soonyoung nods, "Ditto."

The four tried to keep as quiet as they could till Jun finally woke up. But, with Jeonghan tainting them with Mario Party it was a little harder. Jun appeared during a mini game they were incredibly invested in. 

Soonyoung forgot Jun's hair was a platinum blond now. Since, he figured if he went back home with grape colored hair. His mom would have a fit but she ended up having a bigger fit at his practically white hair. 

"Greetings," Chan says as he hands over a slice of pizza, "Saved this for you."

Jun smiles softly as he lowers himself next to Soonyoung who moved to the floor for Mario Party. His head fell into Soonyoung's open shoulder, Jun yawned as he started eating.

"God, you're so tired still? Couldn't sleep?" Seokmin asks softly, "Were we too loud?"

Jun shakes his head, "Not at all, just couldn't get back to sleep."

"You did sleep for I think about 10 hours? 13?" Jeonghan asks, "It was just a long ass time. I thought you died." 

Even though, Jun was the same age as Soonyoung a lot of people couldn't help but look after him. He had big puppy dog eyes and a goofy personality, it was hard to not want to take care of him 24/7. 

Jun shrugs, "Did you at least check my pulse to make sure I wasn't dead?" 

"Of course! We sent Soonyoung in there plenty of times." Seokmin boasts proudly as he holds out controller for Jun, "Play for me while I take a piss, okay?"

Jun replaced Seokmin for a few turns which was fine cause Jun isn't as loud as Seokmin is when it comes to this. Soonyoung finally won and could successfully end playing for awhile.

"Do you have a concert tonight?" Chan asks curiously with an arched brow, "Any shows?"

Soonyoung nods, "My Day, it's at The Apollo this time. I got permission from Sungjin and I have to get my photo pass from the box office!" 

Chan grins widely as he looks at Jeonghan who has the same shit eating grin. Then, it goes to Jun and Seokmin sporting the same creepy grins.

"Did I miss something?" Soonyoung asks softly, "What happened?"

"That Weewoo guy is gonna be at that concert tonight!" Seokmin announces, "He tweeted it."

"Weewoo?" Soonyoung asks a little puzzled, who the hell was Weewoo? 

"He means Wonwoo," Jeonghan says as he pats Seokmin's head for trying, "Guy who goes to the Art Institute." 

Soonyoung choked on the Coke that he barely got a sip of. Wonwoo. The Wonwoo. Was going to be at the same show as him? Soonyoung had to fathom what exactly was coming out of Jeonghan's mouth. 

Wonwoo Jeon, 21 years old, an astounding face and prefers film over digital. You could say Soonyoung knows a lot about him, but he's never really talked to Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung kind of met Wonwoo cause of a Pierce the Veil concert in 2011. Wonwoo was asking where to meet their opener on Soonyoung's instagram post cause Wonwoo's show was after his. Then, Wonwoo followed Soonyoung on Instagram and that was it. 

Wonwoo has been doing concert photography for three years, which is a year shorter than Soonyoung. But, Wonwoo has publications to support him and Soonyoung just bugs the fuck out of everybody for a press pass. The two both follow each other on every social media account but never spoke.

Soonyoung always finds himself checking Wonwoo's twitter for posts of his work. Or, just funny tweets cause even if Wonwoo looked angry most of the times he was funny and relatable. Soonyoung would think he's a very outgoing person and can make friends easily but with his admiration for Wonwoo it's a little harder. 

"When did he say he was going?" Soonyoung asks, "Today?"

"Jeon_WW tweeted around 1pm the following words." Jun announces, "Going to the My Day show today w my friends so excited to see middle school girls lose their shit." 

Soonyoung's mouth drops a little, "Holy shit! I've never gotten to share the pit with him before." 

"Pit?" Seokmin asks, "Oh the front of the stage!"

Soonyoung nods, "I'm glad you figured that out yourself, Seok." 

"So, who are you gonna take?" Chan asks with an arched brow, "Can I go?"

"It's only cause he's gonna be there." Jeonghan teases while ruffling Chan's hair, "Just take Chan okay?"

Chan's cheeks burn a soft pink as he looks down at his jeans, "Can I go?" 

Soonyoung can't help but laugh, "Of course, if I get to play matchmaker it's okay with me."

Soonyoung still couldn't believe he'd be in the pit with Wonwoo today. Maybe, today would be his chance to stop fucking around and actually talk to him. But, Wonwoo might have his usual circular frames on tomorrow and that might mess up Soonyoung's confidence. 

Jeonghan suggests watching movies to pass time till Soonyoung had to leave for the show. They managed to cram in X-Men and half a Harry Potter movie in before Soonyoung got a text from the venue saying his pass was there.

"C'mon Chanford! It's time to go!" Soonyoung yells as he grabs his camera bag and keys that Jeonghan had set by the door earlier.

"Please be safe and Chan you make sure Soonyoung doesn't do anything. Also, don't be so loud! Jun just fell back asleep!" Jeonghan whispers, "Go on." 

Soonyoung waves goodbye as he ushers Chan down the stairs of the apartment building practically running. This was the day where Soonyoung was going to physically talk to Wonwoo and not just like his photos on Instagram. 

Apollo Theater, which was only 34 minutes away by subway felt like an hour ride with how anxious Soonyoung felt. Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo. That was the only thing on his mind and he didn't mind it one bit.

"You're blacking out. You're that excited to meet the man of your dreams?" Chan teases as the subway pulls to an abrupt stop. 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "Back at you asshole, is Minghao gonna be there?" 

Chan's cheeks flush red at the name actually being dropped, "Shut up." 

"No! If I'm gonna be teased, you are too. It only makes sense." Soonyoung snorts as he grabs Chan by the wrist. The Apollo was only 2 minutes by walking distance. 

Soonyoung always liked shooting at The Apollo cause the way the seats curve up in a pretty formation. The stage is wide enough and low enough for Soonyoung to move comfortably. Soonyoung also knows every worker at The Apollo, it's like a home away from home for him.

When the two finally arrived, they saw a line wrapped around the block of kids in their makeshift and official My Day shirts. Soonyoung liked shooting for My Day, only cause he knew one of the band members. 

Soonyoung used to dance with the lead singer, Sungjin 'Jax' Park. Soonyoung went to school with Sungjin for a little, he was friends with his sister and even dated. Soonyoung liked Sungjin, he was goofy and barely could dance but he could sing his ass off. 

So, anytime Sungjin has a show he makes sure that Soonyoung gets a photo pass. It's great too since their band is taking off and was even on Warped this year.

"Yo! Anthony, where's my pass?" Soonyoung asks as the ticket booth, "I know I have one!"

Anthony, 34, a white man with a receding hairline who likes to pretend he doesn't like Soonyoung and enjoy his witty personality. Soonyoung met Anthony when he was sixteen and started doing concert photography. Now, they're best pals or enemies like Anthony says. 

"Right here, you don't have to yell. He need a ticket again?" Anthony asks pointing to Chan. 

Chan nods, "Thank you!"

Anthony rolls his eyes as he slides Chan's ticket and Soonyoung's lanyard. Soonyoung blows a kiss to Anthony making him flinch as they headed towards the entrance. Soonyoung made eye contact with Minghao and waved before Wonwoo had turned around. 

"Wah, that was close. Okay, so I'm assuming Minghao will be at the barricade with you. So, make your move kid." Soonyoung grins as he pats his cheek, "You got this."

"We already dance together, Soonyoung. It's not like I don't know him already." Chan mumbles leaning against the railing between the two, "I'll be okay."

"Last time, he tried to talk to you at the studio. You just stared and nodded." Soonyoung scoffs, "Did you forget?" 

Chan pinches Soonyoung's cheek between his fingers, "Shut up and go wait in the pit." 

"Ah, ah! I gotta clean my lens first, can you let go? Please?" Soonyoung whines while tryna get his cheek back from Chan. 

Chan lets go quickly, "Of course." 

Soonyoung unwraps a lens wipe pack with his teeth quickly wiping the dust off. Soonyoung found this pack of 500 of lens wipes at a store for $5 and has been a changed man ever since. 

People started filling in slowly, along with a few more photographers. Soonyoung could see Minghao's head in the crowd with Wonwoo and another guy. Wonwoo looked so good, and Soonyoung hated it. 

"Here they come," Soonyoung half sings, "I'm gonna die!" 

Chan pats Soonyoung's shoulder reassuringly with a smile, "You're gonna kick ass! I know this is a big thing for you to be with him. But, you're also doing your job okay? Gotta focus."

Soonyoung as he starts to move closer to the stage. He sees the guard let Wonwoo into the pit, and he looked cute yet comfy. His glasses were falling on his nose as he was scrolling through his twitter (Soonyoung was definitely looking at the reflection). 

The show was slowly starting, Soonyoung flinched a little when he heard Sungjin's loud ass guitar. Sungjin's hair was choppy, long and in his eyes when he went to the mic. His other members, Soonyoung had yet to remember all their names were grinning. 

"New York! How y'all doing tonight?" The guitarist, his name wasn't familiar still. 

The crowd yelps in response, and the guitarist grins bigger. Soonyoung thumbs at his on button and holds at the lens, he starts off small by snapping photos of their instruments and hands (For a series later, maybe?). 

Soonyoung moves around the others as My Day kept talking. The only other person who was taking photos was Wonwoo. Soonyoung could see Wonwoo crouched down underneath the bassist's mic. He was focusing on the details of the flowers wrapped around the pole. A good move. 

After a small talking ment, that's when the other photographers grow flustered. The four bodies spread out and Soonyoung goes to action. My Day stages are always bright lights, energetic and lots of movement. Soonyoung liked how they upgraded their lights cause he was a thot for lights. 

Soonyoung wedged his prism and his kaleidoscope glasses between his left hand as he balances his camera. Soonyoung does enjoy a practical concert photo with lights and raw emotion but if he can distort a image, he'll do so. 

Soonyoung found himself near Wonwoo also holding a prism against the lens catching the green lights. Soonyoung was here for his job, so he couldn't stay near Wonwoo all night but the two slowly ended up helping each other out throughout the night.

Wonwoo's 50mm got jammed and Soonyoung offered his up. They even let each other walk and get closer shots if they needed too. Soonyoung even nudged Wonwoo to move out the way of some guy with a 70-200mm lens who kept swinging it around. 

Sungjin finished up the last song with a long guitar solo and before Soonyoung knew it he had nearly 2,000 photos to go through tonight. So, it was a successful night for Soonyoung. 

"How'd it go?" Chan asks dabbing at the sweat on his forehead, "Get a lot of pictures?"

Soonyoung nods as he rotates the switch to get a quick glimpse of some of his photos. Soonyoung usually preferred to look at his photos on his computer cause the quality and photo is bigger. 

"Yah, he's looking at you. You were right his facial features are insane." Chan mumbles in awe, "He really is handsome."

Soonyoung feels himself choke, "You're joking? Right?"

Chan shakes his head, "No, he's literally coming over."

Soonyoung keeps his head down as he keeps scrolling through the photos, he couldn't look up his neck felt stuck. 

"Hey, not to be a creep but are you soon_photos?" Wonwoo asks, his voice was so low and so smooth. 

Soonyoung pivots to be eye to eye with Wonwoo who was smiling a bit. His lips were incredibly pink, how the hell were they so pink? 

"Y-yeah, you're photosbyww." Soonyoung admits, "I didn't recognize you till the end cause you know all the lights and we have cameras in our face." 

That was a total lie but Wonwoo didn't need to know Soonyoung knew he was here like three hours before the concert.

"Really? You recognized me? Am I that famous now?" Wonwoo says teasingly, "But I can't deny that I already knew who you were. By the way you were unpacking your lens wipe, you're famous for that."

"Really? I had no idea." Soonyoung laughs, "I think I'm the only one who doesn't use the wipes and spray bottle."

Wonwoo chuckles lowly, "Yeah, after I saw you use those. I tossed my bottle and wipes out cause they make the lens foggy."

Soonyoung nods enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes! That's why I had to make the switch. Wah, of course you'd know the beauty of that stuff."

Wonwoo cocks his head, "Why would I know?" 

Soonyoung shrugs as he starts to rock on his heels nervously, "Cause, you're Wonwoo. You're insanely talented and smart with your work. You're smart with that stuff."

Wonwoo grins as pushes up his glasses, "And you're not? Your photos of your friend Jeonghan I think? With the kaleidoscope glasses made me buy some right after."

Wonwoo tilts his bag to show a pair of black glasses just like Soonyoung's in the pocket. Soonyoung knows he's obviously blushing after that statement. 

"Don't try and flatter me, dude. You really changed the game after that. People spend hours for that edit, and you used some simple $5 frames." Wonwoo boasts, "That's art."

"Wonwoo! Stop talking a mile a minute and just invite the dude to IHOP. I'm starving!" his friend, Vernon yells loudly. 

Chan was tucked underneath Minghao's arm, and Soonyoung couldn't help but smile cause they were both successful with their goals today. 

"Do you wanna go to IHOP with us? We can talk about that old guy who kept trying to knock us out with his 70-200mm." Wonwoo asks with a soft smile. 

"Yeah! Dude, he turned so hard I swear he was gonna kill us. He's risky with a 70-200mm at a rock show but maybe that's his thing?" Soonyoung laughs as he follows Wonwoo out of the pit.

Score 1 for Soonyoung getting over his fear of talking to Wonwoo. It was only the beginning right?


	2. Snap and Shoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung doesn't sleep and Wonwoo still makes his thoughts a mess.

"So." Jeonghan says as he sets his textbook down onto the counter.

"So?" Soonyoung repeats.

"So!" Seokmin yells with a grin, Junhui follows in a similar fashion. 

"You came home at 2am and didn't say a single word and went straight to editing! Did you even sleep?" Jeonghan asks as he slides over a cup of coffee.

Soonyoung rubs his eyes as he shakes his head slowly, "Nah, I couldn't. I had too many photos to edit and I had to send them in too by 8am." 

Seokmin pouts, "You had to send them to the venue again? I hate when they do that to you sometimes."

"Me too, I had to at least send in about 200 for the site. But, it's also fair at least I think it is." Soonyoung shrugs.

"I don't wanna hear about photo details right now, I thought we were getting dirty details on this Won guy!" Junhui mumbles, "I woke up at a normal time to find out."

"You're definitely lying! You're still jet lagged you dirty liar." Soonyoung scoffs, "You probably woke up at the smell of bacon."

Junhui shrugs his shoulders, "You know me too well Soonyoung Kwon."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "Anyway! You guys shouldn't even be bothering me about what happened. Chan finally talked with Minghao, they talked all night and Minghao had his arm around him!" 

Jeonghan slapped his palms hard on the island top, "Excuse me, WHAT." 

Soonyoung cocks his head, "He didn't say anything? He's asleep in my bed right now, wake him up. Ask his dirty details instead of mine." 

Seokmin scoffs as he folds a piece of toast down his throat, "You? Probably don't have any dirty details only about how your lenses got smudged or something."

Soonyoung makes sure he slaps Seokmin in the back of the head before excusing himself to wake up a sleepy Chan. Soonyoung didn't have any dirty details, Wonwoo and Him sat in the booth at IHOP scrolling through their photos and trying to make sure they didn't drop syrup anywhere. 

Soonyoung even got to pick at Wonwoo's brain even if he stumbled on his words a bit. He was nervous cause, come on it's Wonwoo.

"Chan, the boys wanna hear about your date last night." Soonyoung says pushing Chan with his foot, the younger groaned loudly as he turned away. 

"Itwasntdate." Chan mumbles in the pillow, "Notatall."

"Get up anyway, we're making breakfast. If you sleep past it I know damn well you won't eat later." Soonyoung scolds as he nudges Chan with his foot again. 

Chan groans a string of cuss words as he rises up. His silvery hair is spread in different directions matted and messy. His eyes were slightly puffy with sleep as he turned out of his bed. He shivers as he realized he was lacking warmth and a shirt. 

"Here." Soonyoung says handing him his nearby hoodie, "You know Seokmin keeps our rooms cold in the morning when he cooks so we don't sweat from the oven heat."

Chan rolls his eyes as he follows Soonyoung out to the kitchen. His three roommates turn their heads sharing the same stupid shit eating grin. Chan huffs as he sits at the island by Jeonghan who already is making his move.

"Channie." 

"Chan, ah." 

"Tell us what happened, mhm? Or tell me at least? Come on." 

"Chan, on god for the rest of us tell him before he starts sulking." Jun groans, "He sulked last time you didn't tell him something."

Soonyoung remembers that it was a few weeks ago when Chan was struggling with self doubt and told Soonyoung. Jeonghan was bitter cause Chan usually tells him stuff like that first and even tried to use honorifics to be dramatic. He would go around saying, "Guess I'm not your favorite hyung anymore." as if they were actually in Korea. 

"Fine! I embarrassed myself and called Minghao cute! Right in front of him." Chan blurts, "It was EMBARRASSING."

Soonyoung scoffs, "What the hell did you do?"

"That's actually really cute, aw! You're all mature and adulting now, Chan!" Seokmin coos loudly as he hands him a plate, "So cute!"

"Shush, let him speak." 

Chan sighs, "He was going on about something he learned from his friend. It was like about his love for sea animals. And he was rambling and his ears got so red."

"And, I just mumbled to myself and was like 'God you're so cute' and I was so shook." Chan explains, "His ears got even more red and he mumbled that I was cute."

"HOLY SHIT." 

"CHAN!"

"I KNEW IT YOU BASTARD!" Soonyoung yells as he wraps his arm around Chan's neck, "I knew it!" 

Chan's face turns to a blotchy red after the cheers settle, "I like him too fucking much. It's annoying."

"We've all had the first boys who fuck our world up. It'll get better after this." Jun says reassuringly, "Look at Jeonghan, he's your beacon of gay hope." 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, "Don't listen to Jun of all people. But, seriously it'll be great!" 

"But, Soonyoung! Your dirty secrets time with the love of your life, Wonwoo." Seokmin announces dramatically while tryna swallow bacon, "Spill it."

"We found out we're in the same digital class. I guess the Art Institute and Parsons have the same photography summer classes." Soonyoung explains, "He's already at the highest film class right now, so he wants to get better with digital."

"He likes film? How are you guys going to get along when you're literally anti film?" Chan asks softly, "right?" 

Soonyoung shrugs as he chugs the rest of his semi warm coffee, "I'm not anti film! I like it but my teacher sucks ass. I'm excited though to like see him more?"

"God, you're beyond smitten." Jeonghan scoffs with a smile, "It's cute though, are you gonna see him soon? Like today?" 

"Block him on twitter Jesus Christ!" Soonyoung groans, "You're like a meddling parent."

Jeonghan shrugs, "You know my best friend Seungcheol? The one who goes to New York University plays lacrosse and has a major in physical education? Bulky?"

Soonyoung nods, he met Seungcheol in high school and he was like a overgrown baby. Even if he was a year older, Soonyoung felt like he had to look out for the other. 

"Yeah, what about him?" 

"He's friends with Wonwoo. Along with Kwan's overgrown dog of a boyfriend." Jeonghan explains, "He mentioned to me this morning that you two might be hanging out together?" 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "Our digital class starts today at 12pm."

"Ha! So, what's your game plan? What are you gonna do?" Chan asks eagerly, "You gotta make the move."

"I don't need to make a move at all! We just started talking like literal people and I don't want to creep him out." Soonyoung retorts, "But, I am going to sleep before I have to go to class."

The four of them wave goodbye as Soonyoung excuses himself back to his room. His laptop and camera were still perched on his bed with his memory cards laid out next to them. 

Soonyoung spent his whole night editing and couldn't even do a wink of sleep. He didn't mind though he loved editing on his computer and on his phone. He just loved what he could do with his talent.

The venue replied with a usual email of "Great  
Work! Thank you Soonyoung for everything." And Soonyoung would go on with his day on no hours of sleep it was the usual for him after a concert. But, since he had class in two hours he probably should sleep. 

Soonyoung grabbed his Canon setting it on his desk near his row of lenses. He sat his laptop nearby and tossed himself back onto his mattress falling comfortable sleep. He fell asleep quicker than he usually does, not even needing his pills or his sleep playlist. 

With Bang Bang Bang blaring in his ears, Soonyoung squints his eyes as he sees "11:00am" on the screen. Realizing, he set the alarm for when his class starts rather than beforehand. Soonyoung rustles out of his sheets grabbing his Tevos that Chan got him and his camera off the desk.

His car keys were on the counter, he left a bag of sleepover stuff from visiting his family the last weekend in his backseat. His breath didn't taste too bad, but god he couldn't be late. 

"Oh! Bye!" His roommates yell as they watch Soonyoung slide into the door on his way to the exit. 

Soonyoung waves as he keeps running through the halls of their building down to the parking garage. His chest ached from the strain of physical activity but he hated being late. Especially, to a photography class with a new teacher since his film teacher stopped teaching digital. 

Plus, Wonwoo. He wanted to sit or at least be somewhat near Wonwoo if he could. It would be easier for him to use this class to get closer it only made sense. Soonyoung really admired him and it's already hard to get close with other photographers. 

The drive to Parsons is not too bad, Soonyoung makes it while safely sliding his sandals on while at every stoplight. Soonyoung manages somehow to get a close spot at 11:10 and sprints up into the building. Room 110. Room 110.

Soonyoung pushes the door open gripping on his camera before it slides off his shoulder. The teacher is sitting in chair towards the front. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has thick bulky frames. 

"Ah, and you are?" She asks softly grabbing a clipboard from the desk. 

"K-Kwon, S-Soonyoung." 

"Soonyoung, you're sitting with Wonwoo. Is that okay?" She asks, "I'm Nancy by the way."

Nancy. Every art teacher that Soonyoung has ever had always prefers to be called by their first name. To knock down the barrier and just focus on their creativity. Minus, his film teacher who wants to be called by his last name. Maybe that's why he hates him so much. 

Soonyoung looks to see Wonwoo in the second row in a purple hoodie. His glasses were on the bridge of his too perfect nose like always as he waved to Soonyoung. Soonyoung scurried over and took the seat near him. Wonwoo had his camera bag resting on the counter top as he smiled at the other.

"If I had your number, I would have tried to wake you up. Sorry." Wonwoo whispers lowly to him, "Sleep well?"

Soonyoung nods, "I didn't get any sleep last night. I have a habit of staying up late to edit and sending them in first thing." 

"Me too. I got about 30 minutes? If my roommates didn't wake me up and didn't have to practically show me around this place. I was going to be late too." Wonwoo mummers dodging a look from Nancy.

Number. Number. Number! Wonwoo causally brought up giving away his number and Soonyoung completely ignored it. 

"Oh! The number thing. I'll give you mine if you give me yours. Incase you ever get lost and I need a morning call." Soonyoung blurts, "Just ya know for class purpo-"

"You're rambling, but here." Wonwoo says with his number written on a gum wrapper, "Good?"

Soonyoung nods hopefully he wasn't flushing too bad and gives his number to Wonwoo. He got his number and didn't have to make up an elaborate lie. Maybe god was really on his side today.

Nancy went into a detail explanation of what will be going on for the class. She was a big fan of shooting raw and many photo series. The class was to focus on basic techniques of digital photography (Soonyoung knew most of them. But IOS setting was a different field). 

They'd be conducting series with a meaning that Nancy would pull out of a hat. Literally. She had a hat sat on the desk with numerous pieces of paper. The first series that was due in two weeks was, Masculinity. Fragile or Strong. A twist of it could work as well. It was up to the artists on that and Soonyoung already liked the concept.

Nancy showed them the lab with Macs in pretty rows with Photoshop and Lightroom. She mentioned how she usually leaves it open for photo students. She knows how Lightroom and Photoshop can expensive and wants to help. 

The class ended somewhat quickly probably cause it was the first day and Soonyoung had already been late. So maybe, that was how the class ended so quickly without him realizing. 

"Do you know what you're going to do for the series? Masculinity is a tricky subject." Wonwoo mummers, "By tricky, I mean it's hard to find boys who would taint it for a photoshoot."

Soonyoung nods, "You could always switch it around too? I think it'll be tricky but it'll be fun."

"I agree, it's just my digital and I are a little rusty. I haven't used it in about five years? I only use it when I feel like it like for concerts." Wonwoo admits shyly, "Film is just so addictive sometimes."

"Film is the devil for me." Soonyoung admits as he grabs his camera strap slinging it onto his shoulder, "Not to offend you by the way." 

"Shitty teacher?" 

Soonyoung nods, "He sucks." 

"That's how it was for me too. Then, I just started messing around on my own. Nancy is from the Art Institute and the way she teaches changed my whole outlook on it." Wonwoo says, "So, when she told me she was doing digital. I said why not get back into it?"

"It's amazing how you say you prefer film over digital but still kick ass at digital. While I suck at film and have minimal talent with digital." Soonyoung laughs, "It's funny."

Wonwoo pushes Soonyoung a little making him tumble a bit, "You don't suck! I see your work all the time." 

"Really?" Soonyoung asks, "Do you even follow me on Instagram?"

Wonwoo's mouth falls into a surprised look, "I am hurt! I was the first to follow your photography page when you made it!"

Soonyoung blinks a little at the statement causing Wonwoo's cheeks to flush a little at the silence. Wonwoo was his first follower? How did he even remember that but Soonyoung didn't. 

"Don't think I'm a creep for remembering that. Okay? I didn't I just have a really good memory! I promise you." Wonwoo blurts, "I am no creep."

"I was the first person to buy your prints when you opened your shop." Soonyoung admits shyly, "If you don't want to feel as weird." 

"Which one?" 

"Your series with I think it was pretty people ugly faces? It's one of my favorites." Soonyoung says with a smile. 

"Oh! I love that one. It's where I had all my too perfect of friends model and do ugly faces." Wonwoo grins, he looked really nice with that smile. 

"It's Mingyu's print, where you used a leaf blower to puff out his cheeks. He hates that I bought that but I love that piece. You really did a number on that." Soonyoung praises quietly with a smile, "I love it."

Wonwoo scoffs, "Thank you. It means a lot, whenever you finally decide to sell prints. I'll be the first to buy it." 

"Promise?" Soonyoung asks holding out his pinkie, "Gotta seal it."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he twists his pinkie with Soonyoung's sealing the deal. He laughed again, full of heart and happiness. Soonyoung felt the warmth radiate his body from that laugh. 

"I have a question, Won." Soonyoung says bravely, "Do you have a answer?"

"Won? That's a new one! But, I hope I have an answer." Wonwoo says stopping by the doorway of the building, "What's up?"

Soonyoung takes a deep breath, "I need to borrow your studio at the Art Institute." 

"Oh? I can take you there! Is it for your series? Do you already have an idea?" Wonwoo asks pushing his glasses up.

Soonyoung nods, "Not now, but I need to know in the future if that's okay." 

"Of course! I'd love to help out anyway I can, if you can help me." Wonwoo says, "I need to know the names of any of your friends if they wanna help me. I can offer my friends." 

"My friends like me too much to help a competitor and enemy!" Soonyoung teases as the two walk to his car. 

"An enemy? I thought we were friends, Soonyoung! That hurts." Wonwoo whines as he grabs the handle of the door, "I'm wounded." 

Friends. 

Soonyoung chuckles as he gets in the drivers seat, "I guess, I'll let them help you cause you are helping me with the Art Institute studio. You owe me models next time, Wonwoo."

"Of course! I would never let you down." 

God, that sounded so nice coming out his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty people, ugly faces is a real series ive actually done it was super fun 10/10 recommend!! 
> 
> also who doesn't love shy soonwoo hyping each other up! crazy! xoxo


	3. You got it bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo spends the day with Soonyoung and he realizes he really has it bad.

"Yah, Cheol!" Wonwoo yells, "Stop moving!"

Seungcheol furrows his brow as Minghao is dotting glitter tears on his face, "Why is he so damn moody? Like I’m not the one doing _him_ a favor? I could be at home right now!”

"The boy he idolizes is coming by today for a photoshoot." Minghao chuckles, "He's on edge."

Mingyu snorts coming to Wonwoo’s defense, "Don't be a dick, you're secretly hoping Chan shows up!"

Minghao flips Mingyu off angrily, "Shut up! We aren't talking about _me_ , Gyu.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he dusts his lens off, Soonyoung was coming over to help Wonwoo with his series. Only cause Wonwoo had five other deadlines for his publications and jobs completely forgetting to do them. Soonyoung, bless his heart offered to help Wonwoo with his concept.

"I can't believe though, you finally sucked your fear up and spoke to him." Seungcheol says happily, "I was tired of hearing about his unknown face."

"Shut up, if you say _ANYTHING_. I will end _all_ of your lives. Got that?" Wonwoo threatens, "I swear to god. Especially _you_ , Cheol."

"Am I the devil? I got Mingyu **AND** Vernon to come to your thing. Wherever the hell that kid is did anybody wake him up?" Seungcheol curses, "Anybody?"

"Seungkwan is dragging him down here, he stayed at our place last night cause they both had a test." Mingyu says, "But you know he'd be nowhere without Seungkwan."

"Same to you, you mutt." Seungcheol groans, perfect he was in a bad mood. Soonyoung was going to meet Wonwoo's friends in a sour ass mood. Perfect. This is exactly what Wonwoo needed.

"Don't call my boyfriend a mutt, you _asswipe_!"

 _ **Seungkwan**_.

"Kwan, good _god_. I just woke up can you tone it down a little?"

 _ **Vernon**_.

"Gyu, get your boyfriend!"

" _No_! You guys were being rude."

Wonwoo's friends are the worst, Minghao couldn't even finish putting on Seungcheol's eye makeup before Seungkwan tried to pinch his cheeks off.

A small shuffle from behind is what snapped Wonwoo and his friends out of the mess that was slowly unfolding. This is why Wonwoo hates using his friends as models sometimes they can never sit still.

"Ah, _finally_." Soonyoung groaned, "We found you guys! This school is huge."

Soonyoung stood near Chan, who Wonwoo could recognize cause Minghao had an unflattering crush on the younger. Two other people stood by Soonyoung, one had sharp features and a wide smile. The other looked as if he could kill Wonwoo with a single stare, his platinum blonde hair nearly white was shaggy in places but also handsome.

"Guys, this is Chan and my two roommates and faithful friends Seokmin and Jun. I know who Seungkwan, Mingyu, Minghao and Vernon are along with Wonwoo. So. _You_." Soonyoung says cheerily, "Introduce yourself."

"Oh! I'm Seungcheol. Nice to meet you."

Jun and Seokmin wave at everybody who they hadn't met which was everybody besides Seungkwan and Mingyu. Wonwoo assumes they had only heard unruly stories of Minghao which meant Chan did his best to keep them apart. For his mental and physical stake. Wonwoo could tell because Chan wasn’t the best at making his glares not obvious.

"Sorry, they were fighting cause Cheol called Mingyu a mutt." Wonwoo scoffs, "We didn't get to finish setting anything up."

Soonyoung shrugs, "Seungkwan is good with stage makeup. Same with Seokmin so they can help paint onto everybody's faces. Who are the models again?"

Mingyu, Vernon, Seungcheol and Jun all raised their hands. Seungkwan, Minghao, Seokmin and Chan were helping hands while Soonyoung was the assitant. Wonwoo's series was a simple "boys can cry" mindset with the use of the glitter tears and the sorrow expressions they'll sport.

It's been told before numerous times the idea of boys crying is weak, Wonwoo with the help of Soonyoung on this idea want to get the message out that it's okay to cry.

"Okay so Minghao, you keep working on Seungcheol. Seokmin, you get to put tears on Vernon's face. Chan you're with Mingyu, cause Seungkwan will just kiss him the entire time." Soonyoung teases, "And, Seungkwan you get to do Jun's makeup."

"Honestly, I'm fine without doing Mingyu's makeup. He has the attention span of a six year old, and Vernon is maybe like a five year old." Seungkwan scoffs, "C'mon, Jun."

Mingyu frowns, "Thanks, babe."

"You know, I love you honey." Seungkwan calls out as he drags Jun to a table with glitter laid out.

Soonyoung rocks on his heels next to Wonwoo, he smelled like autumn. A aroma of vanilla and cinnamon came off of him, Wonwoo didn't mind only cause autumn was one of his favorite seasons. He was just amazed how Soonyoung could smell like autumn during summer.

"Did you get to finish your series?" Wonwoo asks, "I'd hate to have you helping me out if you were still busy."

Soonyoung shakes his head enthusiastically making his shaggy blonde bangs go back and forth. He needed a haircut, Wonwoo thought it it's not fair for Wonwoo to dictate that when his hair has been that shaggy before.

"I finished! I did it a few days after she had assigned it? It hit me while I was tryna find a good idea for my cousins senior photos." Soonyoung stated, "So I did it super quickly."

"Can I ask what you did? Thanks to you I finally have a concept. So, don't worry if I were to snag yours or something." Wonwoo says quietly.

"Of course, even if you didn't have an idea. I wouldn't ever see you as the person to steal a concept." Soonyoung says defensively, "But, it's called Garçons et Fleurs."

"Boys and flowers?" Wonwoo asks brushing up on the high school French he knew, "Sounds fancy tell me more."

Soonyoung smiles widely, it made his eyes rise up higher than they were and his cheeks a little fuller. Cute. Cute. _Cute_.

"Basically, I had my roommates and some of my other guy friends pose in front of different flowers." Soonyoung explains, "Some were real plants we'd find around the city or I made the sets myself."

"Basically, my cousin her name is Jiwon and she really wanted her senior photos to be in a flower field." Soonyoung states, "A lot of girls enjoy flower fields, it's a popular place for girls to be in. You don't really see a lot of boys with flower centered shoots unless it's a big name company with big name models."

"So, I just thought it'd be nice to see all these different sizes and kinds of dudes in front of these flowers." Soonyoung mumbles, "Flowers are usually deemed as a womanly thing but if guys ever gave me flowers I'd be beyond happy. Guys deserve pretty things too."

Wonwoo nodded slowly in agreement. He was honestly amazed how Soonyoung schemed up an idea like that just from trying to take senior photos. His brain obviously moved a mile a minute if it was able to conduct a series idea for himself and Wonwoo.

"I like that a lot. If Nancy doesn't give you an A for this, I'll give you one." Wonwoo says with a smile as he pats Soonyoung's shoulder, "I like that idea a lot."

Wonwoo ignores the tingle of warmth when Soonyoung's cheek blush a little under the praise.

"Anyway! Enough about me, let's see if these eight haven't killed each other." Soonyoung says pointing towards Minghao who has Seungcheol's face gripped between his hands.

"Yeah lets do that!" Wonwoo chuckles as he grabs his camera before seeing what in gods name his friends were doing.

Wonwoo finds out that Seungcheol said Minghao's tears looked like shit. Chan was getting annoyed cause Seungcheol was being rude to Minghao. Mingyu couldn't stop moving his "damn head" to look at Seungkwan and Jun giggling. It was a pure shit show but Wonwoo liked seeing Soonyoung laugh.

"Can we like be stable for a little? Please? I don't ask much of you guys." Wonwoo pleads quietly, "Just go quick as you can. No rushing and we can get this done super fast."

Soonyoung and Wonwoo took a seat at a nearby table. Soonyoung carded his bangs out of his face as he set his hat back onto his head. He was wearing a large lavender shirt that kept balling around his fist. How could somebody be so stupidly cute?

"Something on my face?" Soonyoung asks shyly as he rubs at his cheek, "Be honest if there is!"

Wonwoo shakes his head, "No! You just look nice in lavender. You know how some people look nice in black or red. You look nice in lavender."

Soonyoung's cheeks flushed under the warm lights. _So_ cute. "Thanks! Nobody has ever told me that before."

"You're welcome. Friends hype other friends up right?" Wonwoo says softly, "I'll tell you more stuff like that later."

"I like your glasses. I'm not sure if it was appropriate to say that." Soonyoung mummers with a smile, "Very cool."

"Thanks, I just got these frames recently? He, Seungcheol, broke them when he stayed in my dorm. He weighs like a ton with all that bulk so, he snapped them in one go." Wonwoo says, "So, Vern told me to get these circular ones."

Soonyoung thumbs him up, "You guys made a good choice. They really match well with your face."

It was such a different comment, match well with his face? What did that even mean, nobody has ever told him that before and it caught him off guard.

"Thanks. I think they're going to be done soon, so we can get started. Do you wanna help me step the lights up?" Wonwoo asks, "I think I want the background to be a light pink."

Soonyoung nods in agreement, "Pink would be good! If they add the blush that Seungkwan has been going on about. It'll be perfect."

After, their models settled their difference and Seungcheol apologized to Minghao. They were able to set their location up and get them all changed into their outfits. It was a simple white shirt with jeans, Jun wanted crop tops but trying to get the other 3 on board was too hard.

"Okay Mingyu, Vernon, Seungcheol and Jun get over there." Soonyoung called after setting up the blocks on the floor. It wasn't even like this shoot was Wonwoo's, it was Soonyoung with how much he took charge.

He stacked everybody against each other making sure their heights weren't overshadowed. He posed Jun alongside Mingyu, with Vernon on his left with his head in Seungcheol's chest. The lights were dimmed as Soonyoung ordered Chan to shut the blinds a little to keep the sun out.

"Won, over here." Soonyoung calls, "I got a little bit overboard. This isn't _my_ series, so if you wanna change anything go ahead."

"It's fine! You did way better than me. You can even ask my friends, I suck at posing." Wonwoo admits shyly, "It's my weak spot."

"Okay, I'm gonna tap out now. Call me if you need posing to be done but I'll sit out and let you kick ass."

Wonwoo uncaps his lens cap and presses his camera close to his nose. He should be annoyed with the press force the camera does on his face. It's gotten comfortable at this point cause if he tried to do it without he wouldn't be able to see well.

Wonwoo likes underneath photos where he bends and twists underneath his subjects. It's a position that most photographers and models tried to avoid cause it could be "unattractive" but Wonwoo likes to test his subjects. Jun, Vernon, Mingyu and Seungcheol all looked down with sorrow expressions.

Seungkwan even played the Titanic soundtrack to get the tears “flowing”. Which only made Mingyu laugh because he mentioned how Seungkwan always sobs during the movie.

“Soon, should we do solo shots?” Wonwoo says finding himself asking for another’s photography opinion was odd. Wonwoo usually does this on his own, it was unfamiliar to have another shooter with him.

“That’d be good, we could change the background to a baby blue? Do up and down shots if you feel comfortable with it.” Soonyoung says with a smile.

Wonwoo nods slowly as he stands up, he wanted to duo shots. Some with Seungcheol and Vernon and some with Mingyu and Jun. Seungcheol leaned against Vernon’s shoulder pouring his naturally pink lips out. Wonwoo moves Vernon’s hand to cradle Seungcheol as he was giving comfort.

Wonwoo found himself forgetting the crowd behind him as he worked. Wonwoo always found himself in a different element when he was shooting as if it was only him and his model. He enjoyed the almost out of life experience photography gave him.

“He’s _so_ immersed in his work.” Wonwoo overheard Chan say, “He’s cool.”

“He really is.” Soonyoung mumbles quietly, Wonwoo smiled to himself as he pressed his camera back to his face. Soonyoung thought he was cool and that left his heart beating fast in his chest.

The shoot luckily got wrapped up in an hour and Wonwoo had to fight the urge to use his film camera. It was uncomfortable for him to not use a film camera for awhile. It was always his go to camera and it was odd to not use it. Seokmin, Chan, Minghao, Vernon and Jun left a little after the shoot since they had responsibilities to do. Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Mingyu stayed behind which was nice of them to do.

“Did you get a lot of good pics, Won?” Seungcheol asks as he accepts a makeup wipe from Seungkwan.

Wonwoo shrugs, “I usually try to wait until I get to my computer to see them displayed on a bigger screen. But, I do hope I got good shots I think I took about 500?” 

“Yeah, the camera screen doesn’t do justice on the photos sometimes.” Soonyoung pipes up confidently, “I have deleted some good pics before not realizing the differences.”

“Gyu, don’t we have to go get your sister from like dance performance?” Seungkwan says as he finishes wiping Mingyu’s face.

Wonwoo turns to see Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow confusingly then he looks at Wonwoo with a small smile before nodding. Wonwoo knew _exactly_ what they were doing, and he didn’t know if he loved them for it or hated it.

“Cheol, you coming? My family is taking Minhyun to a BBQ place in the city.” Mingyu says with a smile, “They’ll pay too.”

“Free meat of curtsey of the Kim family? My lucky ass day.” Seungcheol cheers while grabbing his bag, “See ya later, you two!”

Wonwoo waves goodbye to the three as he’s left with Soonyoung. He rocks on his heels nervously and Wonwoo couldn’t help but think about wow he’s _so_ cute.

“I’m excited to see your project.” Soonyoung says happily, “It was so amazing to watch you work, I love watching other photographers work with their craft.”

“Thank you, someday I wanna see you work ya know? The concert was the first time I’ve ever seen you work and you work so coolly.” Wonwoo replies back, “I am excited for Nancy to see your photos too.”

Soonyoung smiles back and nods quietly in agreement. The silence wasn’t overcoming or uncomfortable it was almost enjoyable as Soonyoung helped him clean up. Wonwoo packed his camera bag up and slung his backpack on.

“Hey... I haven’t exactly started editing my photos yet.. would you wanna edit with me? I think my roommates are going to be gone so it’d be quiet and I can make smoothies.” Soonyoung says, “I make a really good pineapple strawberry smoothie!”

Soonyoung’s hands were pressed against his cheeks making them look chubbier than usual. Wonwoo wanted to just pinch them or something which wasn’t a usual thought. His eyes were squinted tight as he awaited Wonwoo’s answers.

“A-ah, I mean if you’re like busy or have plans already.. I can understand ya know?”

Wonwoo shakes his hands quickly in defense with a smile, “Sorry, I kinda blacked out! But, can you make one with Kale and apples in it? I like any fruits I just need more kale.”

Soonyoung nods quickly, “We could get some on the way to my room! But I think we already have some too.” 

Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo by his wrist it was normal grip probably concerned on if he was pulling too tightly. Wonwoo stumbled behind as Soonyoung directs them to his car, it was a  blue Honda Civic.

“This is my car, Blue. I know it’s not creative but be gentle and don’t put your feet on the dashboard, it’s dangerous!” Soonyoung says sternly, “Got it, Won?”

Wonwoo nods as he salutes Soonyoung before getting in the passenger seat, “Got it, Soon.”

Wonwoo sits and crosses his legs while he buckled up getting ready for Soonyoung to join. His car smelled like lavender and vanilla, it was the most soothing and calming scent that Wonwoo has ever smelled. It wasn’t too overwhelming but just right.

Soonyoung played some R&B songs on a low level as he drove with his hands in the right position. It was cute how serious he was while driving while Wonwoo drives with one hand and his leg tucked under him. Wonwoo might think too into this but nobody drives that safely unless they’re 40 or trying to be safe with the other person in his car.

Wonwoo has been to Parson a few times it’s a beautiful campus and looks rather like a neighborhood than a college. Soonyoung explains bits and parts of their school as he follows him up the dorm stairs from the parking garage. Wonwoo has never met somebody who knew this much about their school. Wonwoo doesn’t even know that much about the art institute and he’s always wanted to go.

“Here’s good ole 1307.” Soonyoung announces as he unlocks the dorm room, “My humble home.”

Wonwoo felt like he was looking in a home magazine when he walked in. The environment didn’t fit a college room for teenagers but a sophisticated couple living in the city. The long pristine white couch sat prettily underneath the sun in the window. A nice, stain free and even costar directed maple wood table placed prettily near it.

The island in the kitchen was marble and set a nice environment in the kitchen. Wonwoo could smell the lavender in the room and how home like it felt. He definitely didn’t feel like he was at a college right now.

“It’s pretty... and who else lives here with you?” Wonwoo asks cocking his head towards the bathroom.

Soonyoung sat his bag down on the island, “Jun and Seokmin, you met earlier and Jeonghan. He’s friends with Seungcheol and has bleached blonde hair and looks angelic all the time.”

Wonwoo nods, “I remember Jeonghan.. he had lavender hair the last time I saw him. You guys really like lavender here.”

“It’s our thing I guess?” Soonyoung laughs as he opens the fridge, “Are you hungry too? I can make like garlic toast or ramen... I’m kind of like a shit cook? If it doesn’t have instructions I can’t cook it.”

 _Cute_. _Cute_. _Cute_.

“I’m fine with anything you’re willing to give me, Soon. Can I help with anything though?” Wonwoo asks quietly, “I’d hate to have you make the drinks and food.”

Soonyoung taps his lips, “I guess I can trust you with the food preparation. I’ve never let anybody else cook for me besides Mingyu.”

“Do your roommates not cook?” Wonwoo asks teasingly, “You all starve together?”

Soonyoung laughs, “No! We all cook just not fancy fancy dishes. But, c’mon Won lets get started and get to editing we got lots to do.”

The two started their responsibilities and Wonwoo didn’t want to do anything too extra so he made cheese ramen for the two. Soonyoung started chopping fruits and the kale for the smoothies. Wonwoo didn’t even realize when Soonyoung started to play music which made Wonwoo started bopping.

Soonyoung got near Wonwoo by the oven to start throwing the fruits into a blender. Wonwoo could hear Soonyoung humming along to Shinee and Wonwoo was amazed by how soothing the others voice was.

“The water is bubbling, Won! Be careful!” Soonyoung sings as he grabs the now blended fruit and leaves his side. Wonwoo frantically grabs the spoon and stirs before he continues to make the ramen.

Wonwoo sets the bowls up before transferring the ramen and even grabbing the cutely carved chopsticks from the nearby cabinet that Soonyoung left open. Soonyoung had moved their belongings to the table and set the smoothies nearby their computers.

“It smells good! You did well.” Soonyoung says happily, “I wouldn’t even care if it was barely cooked, I’m starved.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “I’m not that bad. This smoothie looks really good though, I know you can’t fuck up a smoothie too bad.”

“Yah! You actually can, I had a teacher in high school who had us make smoothies only with canned fruits _and_ ice! It was so gross.” Soonyoung states, “It’s an art, Won! I promise you, a true art.”

Wonwoo sucks a little on the straw shocked by how Soonyoung managed to make such a thick smoothie so nicely. Soonyoung arches his eyebrow as he scoops some of his smoothie into his mouth with a spoon. Odd. But still really cute.

“Is it good?” Soonyoung asks curiously, “Let me know, boost my ego just a little.”

“It’s really good, now come on let’s eat and then we can edit!” Wonwoo says as he starts to eat the ramen that’s finally cooled a little.

“You’re a natural at cooking ramen, that’s perfect husband material.” Soonyoung mumbles with a mouthful of noodles, “Somebody is gonna husband you up real quick.”

Wonwoo chokes at the comment, “ _Husband_ _you_ _up_? I’ve never heard of that, that’s a good one.”

Soonyoung shrugs, “I try my best.”

The two eat rather quickly and Soonyoung decides to turn on his roommates favorites also known as trashy tv. The shows including Maury, Jerry Springer and Steve Wilkos which were Soonyoung’s roommates favorites.

“Do your roommates ever watch these?” Soonyoung asks as he sets his laptop on his thighs, “Mine love it and it rubbed off on me.”

“I’ve seen it before it’s so fun to watch it makes you less distracted by your life.” Wonwoo says grabbing his camera, “It’s like a lifetime movie.”

Soonyoung gasps, “I love lifetime movies! Ooo! If you want to we can watch one after we edit.”

Wonwoo agrees just cause he wants to hang out with Soonyoung a little longer. The two laugh when the stripper on the tv has to twerk against her boyfriends ex girlfriend or when Maury makes a stupid joke. They share tips on editing or their shared opinions. Wonwoo flushes when Soonyoung says he “killed it” with his idea for the series.

Wonwoo stammered as he tried to say a compliment quickly and getting a same flushed reaction which made him feel good. Editing doesn’t take too long only about two hours which was nice he got to edit to his liking. Wonwoo helps Soonyoung clean up the table and they set their laptops aside.

Soonyoung returned with blankets draping them across Wonwoo’s lap. Wonwoo tried not to tense to much when Soonyoung’s thigh hits against his the warmth of the blanket and his body was a lot to take.

“Which one?” Soonyoung asks as he scrolls through the lifetime movies, “I like the ones that have the complicated, terrible murder ones and the families that act like they don’t know.”

“I like the ones that are based in high school but they rarely go to high school.” Wonwoo explains with a laugh, “They literally go once and then solve a whole crime.”

Soonyoung taps his chin with a smile, “I think we can find a good one like that.”

They settled on a movie where these sisters killed their mom, Soonyoung curled a little into Wonwoo. Wonwoo didn’t know exactly what to do but keep his hands on his thighs cause it might be too much to put his arm around him.

They laughed, they rolled their eyes and applied sarcastic comments here and there. Wonwoo enjoyed it cause his friends would usually talk and get bored by the movie. It wasn’t an overbearing or random conversation, it fit, it was nice.

Soonyoung ended up falling asleep towards the end of the movie. His face fell on Wonwoo’s shoulder, his cheek pushed up and his bangs fell towards his eyes. Wonwoo felt bad cause he wouldn’t know how it would end. Also, the position he was in didn’t look comfortable and he could get a pain in his neck.

“Hey So-.”

Jeonghan was standing in the doorway with a sly grin. A grin that Wonwoo has seen plenty of times when Jeonghan suggests Seungcheol to do something stupid.

“Hey,” Wonwoo says quietly, “He’s asleep.”

“On your shoulder... that’s _cute_.” Jeonghan says with the same shit eating grin, “ _Real_ cute.”

“Shut up?” Wonwoo retorts, “I don’t wanna wake him up but I do need to leave.”

Jeonghan sets his backpack down as he walks towards the two. The older holds Soonyoung’s head up slowly as he transfers Soonyoung’s head to the propped pillows. Wonwoo is shooed away as Jeonghan stretches Soonyoung’s legs across the couch.

“You have to do that a lot don’t you?” Wonwoo asks while slinging his backpack on.

Jeonghan nods, “He doesn’t sleep too often. Gotta make sure when he does sleep, he sleeps comfortably.”

Wonwoo agreed, “I understand why but hey will you tell him that the sisters got arrested at the end? They also got spilt apart in the jails. He fell asleep before he got to see the ending.”

“You’re cute. I can’t wait to tell Seungcheol.” Jeonghan coos, “I’m _so_ excited.”

“Shut the fuck up, Jeonghan. He’s coming to get me anyway so don’t say anything.” Wonwoo threatens as he slides his vans on his feet.

Jeonghan winks, “I have a feeling, I’ll see you around a lot. Goodbye!”

Wonwoo scoffs as he closes the door on Jeonghan. Why did Jeonghan have to be like that. Wonwoo gets a message from Seungcheol saying where he was parked and Wonwoo wanted to die. Wonwoo opens the front door and sits in the seat clutching the bag to his chest.

“You are blushing! Seriously, you’re _so_ fucking in love.” Seungcheol barks in laughter, Mingyu and Seungkwan were the back seat.

“ _ **Shut up**_! _**Shut up**_!”

“Wonwoo and Soonyoung sitting in a tree! K-“

Wonwoo turns to pinch Mingyu’s exposed leg on the armrest, “Shut the fuck up, Mingyu. I’ll end your life.”

“Leave him alone cause you can’t express your feelings, _you brick_! His ankle is still healing.” Seungkwan says defensively as he kisses Mingyu’s cheek, “Who cares if you’re in love! It’s great!”

“It’s funny just seeing this asshole in love.” Seungcheol coos, “Aw, a baby, my dear little Won, all in love with the boy off of the internet.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he holds his forehead in his hands, “I’m pretty sure he’s straight anyway, Cheol. It doesn’t matter if I like him or not, I just wanna be close with him.”

“Oh bud, you got it _bad_.” Seungkwan laughs with a smile, “What a baby.”

Wonwoo snorts, “Call me a baby one time and I’ll _end_ your life too. You _and_ your overgrown puppy.”

Mingyu groans, “I am a person, Won!”

“A puppy.” Wonwoo repeats, “A literal dog. Aren’t you a good boy? Is Mingyu a good boy?”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “Take me out of my misery because Wonwoo can’t express his feelings like a normal person and likes to bully people to make him feel better.”

“Leave him alone, he’s been crushing on the kid for like two years. Let him be.”

For once, Wonwoo was thankful for Seungcheol’s intervention. Wonwoo has never been like this before and it was all new to him. All he knew was that he wanted to be with Soonyoung all the time. He really does have it bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo is so in love with Soonyoung it’s okay! Soonyoung is the same!


	4. Porch Fest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung gets a proposal from MyDay and runs into Wonwoo which he doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO SOONWOO AND BANDS JUST BANDING AROUND ITS LITTY

“Sungjin,” Soonyoung calls out rocking in the hammock set up in Sungjin’s backyard.

Sungjin cocks his head with a smile, “What’s up, Soonie?”

Sungjin’s band has a gig and Soonyoung being their #1 photographer was called in to shoot for them. Soonyoung didn’t mind, they fed him and kept him entertained throughout the day. It was more like hanging out with friends rather than a paid job. 

“When does porch fest start?” Soonyoung asks with a pout, “I’m hungry.” 

Sungjin ruffles Soonyoung’s hair, “That’s why we sent Dowoon out for pizza. Remember? You fell asleep though so I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

Soonyoung agreed quietly because Seokmin kept him up all night because he went out with Seungkwan and their theatre group the night before to celebrate some award. Seokmin is, and will always be the worst lightweight Soonyoung knows. 

Soonyoung didn’t get to sleep till 6am and had to be at Sungjin’s around 10am to help with Porch Fest. The neighborhood where Sungjin lives, Roanoke has a festival in their neighborhood where they invites bands to play on their porches.

It lets their music be shown to more crowds and it’s free and it’s a great experience. Even if My Day has gotten bigger since the last time. It’s always a great experience for them to grow. It’d be Soonyoung’s fourth porch fest with them and he’s still excited as ever. It wasn’t even like he was performing but the rush of shooting it is amazing. 

“Why are you so sleepy? You could have told me I wouldn’t make you come out.” Sungjin says softly, “Your health is way more important.”

“Thanks dad.” Soonyoung says sarcastically getting a groan from the other, “But I couldn’t dare you guys try to replace me.” 

Sungjin rolls his head as he flicks Soonyoung’s forehead, “We wouldn’t but come on, Dowoon is here with the pizza.”

Soonyoung grins as he swings lightly out of the hammock to follow Sungjin back into his home. Well, their home. Sungjin and his band members, all live in the same house in a too polished of a neighborhood. Soonyoung was surprised when the five of them all moved here that had adults who lived at the country clubs. 

But, it was roomy enough and they had enough money plus when they go on tour. Soonyoung got to house watch and that’s all that mattered to him. 

“Who else is playing at the fest today? Anybody we know?” Soonyoung asks as he sits next to Younghyun at the island. 

Younghyun shrugs as he folds his pizza slice in half, “I think uh Hot Punk will be there.”

“Chaeyoung is gonna be there?” Dowoon scoffs on his slice, “Really?” 

“Yes, she’s the lead singer you dummy.” Jae retorts slapping Dowoon to stop him from choking. 

Dowoon nods with a flushed face, “I-I didn’t think of it, s-sorry.” 

“What’s up, Dowoon? Do you have the sudden hots for Chaeyoung?” Soonyoung asks with an arched brow, “You have a crush?” 

Dowoon’s ears flush brightly red, “Shut up.” 

“Dowoonie fell in love when we saw their band at Warped last year. We were near the same stages and Wonpil has been friends with Lisa for his entire life.” Jae explains with a shrug, “We’re all really close now but Dowoon still is shy with them.”

“They’re all super cute though so I don’t blame Dowoon forgetting how to speak.” Sungjin teases as he pinches at Dowoon’s still red ears as he hands him another slice. 

After the teasing of Dowoon’s never ending crush on Chaeyoung and how Jae almost broke somebody’s nose over a pack of guitar picks. They bend the boxes diagonally to fit into the trashcan and they slowly start to pack up Sungjin’s trusty Chevy truck.

“Yah, Soonyoungie. I got a question for you.” Younghyun says with a smile as he loads his bass carefully in his car, “Do you have an answer?”

Soonyoung cocks his head confusingly, “Mhm, Depends what it is?”

Younghyun points at Soonyoung as if he was challenging him to a battle, “I heard that your little photography crush will be at porch fest!” 

Soonyoung’s cheek goes red, “Oh, wow, uh? Is he? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wonwoo!” Wonpil blurts with a shit eating grin that Soonyoung wanted to rip off of his face.

Soonyoung crawls over Wonpil to sit in the middle seat next to Sungjin, “I told you that in secret, Pil.”

“I know, but we all know. Jeonghan, he bribed Sungjin with a $25 Starbucks giftcard to invite Wonwoo to our next gig.” Wonpil shrugs, “Sungjin isn’t that hard to bribe, you know that.”

Soonyoung pouts at Sungjin, “Sungjinie, why, oh why do you hate me so much.” 

“Soonyoungie, Soonyoungie, you know I don’t,” Sungjin repeats in the same whining manner that got laughs from the rest of the guys. 

The drive to the house where My Day was performing was short and smooth minus them bullying Soonyoung about Wonwoo. Soonyoung wasn’t completely unaware they knew about him but then again, his friends never shut up. Plus, Soonyoung is pretty sure that he’s seen Younghyun and Vernon in a photo before. 

“Stop pouting, Soon. Help us unload the trunk and go to the porch.” Wonpil grins patting Soonyoung’s shoulder as he gets out of the truck. 

Soonyoung slings his camera backpack on his bag before following Wonpil to the trunk. The house, was a pretty stone building with a porch that circled the entire front of the home. It had pretty white pillars and big black glass doors that opened nicely to the street. 

“This is Sungjin’s classmates house, I think her name is Irene? Or at least she goes by Irene! She’s performing in this too so she let somebody borrow her house for it.” Jae explains as he lugs his amp and guitar up the stairs. 

Irene. Irene. Ah! Soonyoung knew their band as well, Reveluv. He wasn’t personally close with them but Sungjin was close friends with Irene and a girl named Wendy. Their band was really good, Soonyoung admires any female artists in the music industry. 

Soonyoung fumbled with chords and helped Dowoon with his drums. Soonyoung could see the rest of the neighborhood setting up their lawn chairs and lugging bags filled with snacks. Some even sat in their driveways or porches too small for bands waiting for it to start. 

Soonyoung knew Jeonghan, Seokmin and Jun would come for My Day’s set. He wasn’t sure about Chan if he’d be busy along with Seungkwan and Mingyu. But, Soonyoung saw Jeonghan walking down the street with Seokmin and Jun on his arms.

“Soonyoung!” Jun yells with an enthusiastic wave and you’d think Soonyoung was apart of the band from how excited he was. 

Soonyoung waves as he runs down the stairs to meet his friends with a smile. It’s only been a few hours but Soonyoung misses them quite often than most people would miss their friends. Jun pulled his hoodie down to mess with his nearly white hair. 

“Long time no see, stupid.” Soonyoung says while petting Seokmin’s hair, the younger had black glasses perched on his too pretty of a nose.

“Shut up,” Seokmin mumbles as he leans against Jeonghan’s shoulder, “I am trying my best.” 

“He had to get one last vomit out before I dragged him here. He wanted to see if there was any cute band boys or girls.” Jeonghan scoffs, “I don’t understand why he couldn’t wait till he felt a bit better.” 

Soonyoung shrugs, “We’re talking about Seokmin here. He is very irrational when it comes to scoping out the opposite and same sex.” 

Seokmin frowns, “Let me be irrational in peace and let me scope out the cute bassist of your group shit.”

“Save you from the heartache, I think he’s tryna get with somebody else. He hasn’t said yet but he’s been way more sensitive than usual.” Soonyoung shrugs, “Jae is working on finding it out though.” 

Soonyoung leads the three up near the porch as My Day slowly finishes up setting their instruments up. They had about thirty minutes till Porch Fest started and Soonyoung kind of wanted to scope out everybody else.

“You guys remember my roommates, especially you Sungjin since you accept bribes. I’ll be right back I’m gonna look for Hot Punk or Reveluv. Okay? I wanna see them.” Soonyoung says with a wave. He tries his best to ignore Wonpil’s comment of how Wonwoo might be shooting for one of the groups. 

Soonyoung already knew Wonwoo was close with both bands. Soonyoung has seen his posts for their girls and their incredibly close friendships they have. He was even sure for awhile that Wonwoo was dating Jennie of Hot Punk. If Soonyoung is being honest he’s pretty sure they’re still dating. 

Walking through the semi crowded sidewalks and petting the puppies he pasts. Soonyoung recognizes Minghao and Mingyu near a street lamp and Soonyoung tries to calm his heartbeat down a little bit. If those two were here it had to mean that Wonwoo was here. Soonyoung looked up at the house they were standing in front of and Soonyoung saw Lisa’s fiery orange hair from afar. She was carrying an amp across the porch safely dodging Jennie who was plugging some cords up for her mic. 

Wonwoo was perched against the railing trailing the cords that Jennie was struggling with. His circular glasses were resting on the bridge of nose prettily as he focused hard on helping out. Soonyoung stood on his toes to see if anybody else was here and he saw Vernon, Seungcheol and a boy with pretty auburn colored hair resting against him. 

“Yah, Soonyoung!” Mingyu yelled from beside him causing Soonyoung to jump in panic. 

“O-oh, hey guys! What’s up?” Soonyoung asks with a smile as he pivots to the two, “Where’s Seungkwan?” 

“He has choir practice with his team today, even though he came home hammered.” Mingyu shrugs, “I made him some soup this morning. Remind me to bring some over for your dumbass roommate too.” 

Soonyoung nods slowly muffling a laugh, “I won’t forget, he kept me up all night. It’s only cause Jun and Jeonghan can sleep through an earthquake.” 

“Totally but what’s up aren’t you shooting for My Day today? I didn’t even know you knew who Hot Punk were?” Mingyu asks with an arched brow, “You got a crush on one of them?”

Soonyoung shakes his head frantically, “N-no! They’re close friends with My Day and Jennie and I are close friends too.” 

Which wasn’t a complete lie, when the boys started to invite Hot Punk over sometimes after Warped last year. Jennie and Soonyoung found themselves bonding over pizza toppings and dance moves. They are also the same age and enjoy a lot of the same things as each other. 

“Why are you so panicked, Soon? It’s okay! We don’t mind, those girls are some of our closest friends. Well, also because Jennie is Mingyu’s cousin so.” Minghao shrugs as he pats Mingyu’s shoulder.

Soonyoung finds his eyes pop in shock at the statement, “Really? You must be super proud of her.” 

Mingyu shrugs, “She’s kind of an airhead but I am. I introduced them to Wonwoo since he’s one of the best photographers I know. If he hadn’t had first dibs, I would introduced you to them as well.” 

Soonyoung smiles at the praise, “Thanks, who else is here with you guys?”

“Vernon, Seungcheol and his boyfriend Joshua. I don’t think you’ve met him yet either, they both go to normal university together.” Minghao says, and Soonyoung laughs at the term “normal university.” 

Soonyoung didn’t know that Seungcheol was even into guys that took him for a surprise if he was being honest. But, Soonyoung knows he can’t judge anybody on that fact. He’s very similar in the same way. 

“You need to stop saying ‘normal university’ you weirdo.” Mingyu scolds, “You sound so condescending.” 

Minghao shrugs, “Do you wanna go say hi to Wonwoo, Soonyoung? He’s kinda peering down at us with all the concern in the world.” 

Soonyoung follows Minghao and Mingyu’s gaze up to Wonwoo on the porch with his brows furrowed confused. But, they straightened out quickly and he waved with a soft smile and Soonyoung felt guilty to think that smile was for him. 

“I’ll be back guys.” Soonyoung waves goodbye to the two as he trudged between the crowd of people. He makes sure to wave at Vernon, Seungcheol and Joshua as he goes up the porch stairs. 

Wonwoo was waiting at the top of the stairs with a warming smile, “Hey, Soon. I didn’t know you were going to be at Hot Punk’s show today? I thought I saw you on Dowoon’s snapchat.” 

Soonyoung tried to not blush at the statement it was kind of a nice feeling that Wonwoo knew what Soonyoung was up too. 

“I am shooting for My Day but I wanted to see Hot Punk for a little. Those girls are close with My Day and I saw your friends and you.” Soonyoung grins happily, “It was really nice to see you.” 

Wonwoo smiles widely, his eyes squint and his cheekbones go high up. Soonyoung liked when Wonwoo smile it felt like hot chocolate on a winter night. It left his insides feeling warm and almost tingly. 

“It’s nice to see you too, Soon. I have to get ready to shoot their show and I hope you do really well with My Day.” Wonwoo says softly with the same pretty smile. 

“You too, Won! I-I am free after this, at least I assume after this I’m free. B-but we should hang after this? Maybe another edit hangout? I guess?”

I guess. I guess. Why can’t Soonyoung get his thoughts across confidently. Why does Wonwoo have him so smitten. It was endearing and along with insulting. 

“Yeah! Or something fun? It’s a date!” Wonwoo says as he pats Soonyoung’s shoulder, and Soonyoung nods so fast he feels his neck strain.

Date. Date. Date. 

Soonyoung slid through the crowd forgetting his goodbyes before he makes it back to My Day’s stage. The word date still rang in his head as he climbed up the porch steps with his camera bouncing against his chest.

Sungjin winked at Soonyoung and Soonyoung frowned cause his cheeks were probably incredibly red. But, he clicked the on button of his camera and sat ready for them to start their set. Sungjin pushed his choppy bangs out before he started their usual introduction.

Photographing always made Soonyoung thank the gods that he was a dancer and incredibly flexible. It pushed his limits and his limbs to new lengths and Soonyoung loved it. 

Soonyoung crouched near Wonpil at his keyboard and made sure to get his side profile that he always talks about. Pressing the camera a bit too hard to his nose, he manages to get all the shots the guys asked for beforehand.

Soonyoung leans against the edge of the porch and grabs the pillard to perch for a higher view of the group. Soonyoung also isn’t sure if they want a wide shot but why not do it anyway? Soonyoung enjoys to test out of his comfort   
zones. 

He moved between the groups of people dancing to Wonpil’s synthesizer. Soonyoung did get elbowed pretty hard in the cheek by a drunk guy which would leave a nasty bruise in an hour. 

Soonyoung stood on the trunk bed of Sungjin’s truck and sat his camera bag by his feet. He unzipped it quickly as it got to the riff in Freely which signaled it’d be almost over. Soonyoung switched from his 50mm to his 24mm lens for more of a wide angle shot. 

Their set ended about an hour after it was suppose to due to the infinite encores. Sungjin just can’t say no to adoring fans, a lot who were drunk during the early afternoon. Jeonghan and Jun had to take Seokmin back to the apartment only cause the heat made him sick. 

The six of them flopped on the porch when the group finally had enough and dispersed. Soonyoung handed them all the towels that Younghyun packed cause they tend to sweat.

“Get good shots?” Younghyun pants dabbing at his neck.

Soonyoung nods, “I can show you guys later? Any plans later?”

They all share confused looks and shake their heads in unison. Soonyoung kind of hated when they did that they were so in sync with each other.

“Wait! Damon wants us to come to the studio and what not. Upcoming tour dates and shit.” Jae says with the snap of his fingers, “Gotta please the people.”

My Day has signed to Atlantic Records in the fall last year and it still hasn’t hit them that they made it to that point in life. Soonyoung had thrown a celebration party for them and still can’t look at Malibu without feeling a wave of nausea. 

“Your first tour is soon! How excited are you guys? Have you planned the dates yet?” Soonyoung asks, “That’s so exciting.”

Dowoon nods, “We’ll be gone from June to August. So we got a few weeks in New York till we leave.” 

Soonyoung frowns slightly, “I’m going to miss you guys so much but that’s so exciting. Any out of country dates?”

“Yeah! Since we have released songs in Korean, Damon got us a week in Korea for the tour the first week of July.” Wonpil says happily, “My mom loves that we get to go to the home land for awhile.” 

“Also, Soonyoung. We have a question for you!” Sungjin says as the boys scramble in front of Soonyoung who sat on the porch step.

Soonyoung arched his brow as he watches the boys get on their knees. Sungjin pulls a crumpled, but existent ring pop out of his pocket.

“Will you, Kwon Soonyoung, come on tour with us! Not all the summer cause I know you’re doing summer classes and shit. But we’d really like you out on tour dates and stuff.” Sungjin proposed holding the candy towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung can’t help but scoff as he takes the ring pop and unwraps it, “Since you swooned me over so nicely. How could I decline?”

The five, incredibly sweaty bodies all pile onto Soonyoung making him gag at the smell but hugging them anyway. They were interrupted quickly by two members of Reveluv, Yerim and Sooyoung stood by Wonwoo at the stares. 

“I see we ruined a moment?” Sooyoung says with an arched brow holding onto her bass.

Yerim shrugs as she knees past Dowoon, “It is too damn hot anyway to be cuddling like that.” 

“Don’t mind her,” Sooyoung reassures quickly with a smile, “She gets moody during hot days like this.” 

Wonwoo followed behind quietly with a amp box in his arm. Soonyoung didn’t even get to manage a hi and it left a pang of sadness in his chest. 

“We can pack the rest up, Soonie. Go get your man.” Jae whispers quietly with a nudge to Soonyoung’s rip. The four clap softly encouraging Soonyoung to go inside to find Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung flips them off before he rushes inside to find him. Wonwoo sat the amp on the marble island with a huff. Soonyoung leans closer to the wall hoping he was a bit hidden. 

“Won, do you want a popsicle? Joohyun bought a lot of them at the dollar store. For what? I’m not sure but we got them.” Sooyoung says slapping them on the counter.

“Maybe! I’ll be right back though I’m going to use the bathroom.” Wonwoo says and he pivots on his heels to see Soonyoung against the wall.

“Trying to hide?” Wonwoo asks with a teasing grin and Soonyoung nods shyly.

“Those girls don’t bite trust me and Yerim like Sooyoung said she hates heat. But what’s up? Did you think I forgot about our plans?” 

Soonyoung wanted to scream yes. He thought Wonwoo kind of shunned his plans aside when Soonyoung has been thinking about it for the past hour and a half. Soonyoung wanted Wonwoo to be as excited as he was. 

“I didn’t, Mr. Space off.” Wonwoo chuckles with a smile, “I was just going to use the bathroom and then come get you. But, somebody seems a bit too eager.” 

“Y-you can say I’m excited just a little! I wanna go eat and edit already, slowpoke.” Soonyoung says, “Hurry up!” 

Wonwoo nods, “Okay, wait here for me. I’ll be done in a sec.”

Soonyoung thumbs him up as he sits on the stairs tapping against the fine woods. The door slaps open and Soonyoung sees a girl with fire truck red colored hair. It was Wendy and then a girl with a lot of Bobby pins followed behind her was Irene or Joohyun like Sooyoung said.

“Ren, please for the love of god! Watch out!” 

A girl with a thin waist and pretty eyes trailed behind with a worried expression, “You almost broke my guitar in the door!” 

“Geez, Seul. It’d be nice if I don’t know you helped me out with carrying some shit?” Joohyun sneers as she hoists the guitar and some cords in his arms.

“Will you two eat a popsicle or something? Cool the fuck down for the love of-“ Wendy turns to see Soonyoung, “You’re Sungjin’s friend, uh Soonyoung right?”

The two girls follow Wendy’s gaze with a confused expression. Soonyoung did also have to take into note that he was waiting in these girls house and he hasn’t properly met them before.

“Yeah! Nice to meet you, Wendy right?” Soonyoung says holding his hand out, she struggles a bit but shakes his hand.

“Yeah! How’d you know? Does Sungjin talk shit about me? You can be totally honest, I can totally kick his ass.” Wendy says as she sets their band cords and somebody’s keyboard stand on the floor.

Soonyoung shakes his head defensively, “Not at all! I just remember seeing pictures of you on his Instagram or either Wonwoo’s. Plus, the red hair is very pretty and very you.” 

Wendy grins, “You’re definitely Sungjin’s friend, what a smooth talker. Well welcome to our house, you know everybody. The tiny terror ripping open some popsicles is Yerim. She’s our drummer and hates heat.”

“Then the boxy smile girl, sweetest but also a terror with Yerim sometimes is Sooyoung or Joy to people who can’t say her name. She’s our bassist and singer and rapper sometimes and keeps us optimistic.” 

Wendy turns to point to Seulgi and Joohyun in the kitchen fighting over a specific blue raspberry popsicle. Seulgi has a handful of Joohyun’s hair and Joohyun kept trying to bite at Seulgi’s arm.

“The two fuckers that are fighting, the one who’s pulling the hair is Seulgi our guitarist and sometimes dancer when she feels like it. She’s sweet but hates heat as well.” Wendy explains with a shrug, “Then the other one is Joohyun or Irene, she’s our keyboardist and synth when we need it. She raps, sings all of the above.” 

Wendy points back at herself now, “I am, Wendy or Son Seungwan if we want to get specific. I am the singer, I sometimes bust out a guitar or even a flute. I also, have to make sure these four don’t kill each other.” 

Soonyoung nods, “It’s nice to properly meet you guys finally. My Day always talks so highly of you guys so hopefully we can become closer.” 

Wendy agreed with a smile, “I like you, Soonyoung. If those guys ever piss you off, you can always come over here.” 

Wonwoo comes out from the bathroom with a smile and a middle finger greeting to Wendy who pretends to bite it off. 

“You know Wonwoo?” She says with a shit eating grin that Soonyoung has seen Jeonghan have plenty of times.

“My dear, Seungwan. Please, don’t say exactly what I know you’re going to stay. Are you ready, Soon?” Wonwoo asks grabbing Soonyoung by the elbow to link their arms.

Wendy shrugs her shoulders, “Soonyoung, you’re cute but don’t let this string cheese boss you around. You have the upper hand.” 

The upper hand? What the fuck did that even mean? Soonyoung couldn’t ask before Wonwoo was pulling him out the house and down the stairs. Soonyoung stumbles behind and waves goodbye to the guys who kept packing. Soonyoung ignored how Younghyun kept that stupid whistle going.

“Did you have fun meeting the girls?” Wonwoo asks letting go of his grip on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung almost missed the warmth of Wonwoo’s too large of hand, “They’re really sweet and hate heat. I like them a lot.” 

“Got a crush on one of them, Soon? I can totally set you up. I went to school with half of them for awhile.” Wonwoo says, “They’re like family friends.” 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, “Set yourself up first then, lady killer.” 

Wonwoo scoffs, “Lady killer? I like that, I’ll have to add that onto my resume. A fake lady killer.” 

“Fake?” Soonyoung repeats, “What do you mean?” 

Wonwoo shrugs as he slides his hand in his pocket to retrieve his keys, “I’m like half of a lady killer. A lady and a guy killer? I don’t know?”

Soonyoung sucks a sharp and painfully noticeable breath. Guy. Guy. Guy. Wonwoo was fucking bisexual and it was the fucking best news Soonyoung has gotten today besides the tour proposal. 

“Did your lung drop? Why the painfully hard breath?” Wonwoo asks already on the drivers side of his car. 

“Uh! I didn’t know you were bisexual or anything ya know? It’s news to me.” Soonyoung says quietly as he gets in the passengers seat.

Wonwoo cocks his head as he sticks his key in the ignition, “What? Is it not what you were expecting? Are you not going to be my friend anymore?” 

Soonyoung frowns at the hint of doubt in Wonwoo’s voice. How many people have turned him away for being gay? Soonyoung couldn’t turn away cause fuck, he has a crush on him. But even if he didn’t, Wonwoo was more than his sexuality. 

“God no, dummy! I’m bi too, we can be like I don’t know fucking bi buddies. I won’t have anybody else to edit with if I left you.” Soonyoung says as he holds his hand out for high five. 

Wonwoo slaps his hand with the most heartwarming laugh that made Soonyoung feel lightheaded. He is so cute without trying to be how the fuck can he do that so easily?

“Bi buddies? God, I can’t stand you but you’re lucky I like being around you enough to handle these jokes.” Wonwoo chuckles with a toothy grin and Soonyoung felt his heart flip.

The two pull out of neighborhood heading back to their resident areas. They decided with a nice Rock Paper Scissors game during traffic where they’d go. It ended up with them going to Starbucks to edit and Wonwoo buying them all the snacks they needed.

Soonyoung pulls his computer from his camera bag and perches it on his lap. His instagram was still open and Soonyoung felt happy cause his follower count went up everyday. He was currently 300 away from 10,000 on Instagram and he was beyond excited. 

“What has you grinning, mister?” Wonwoo asks setting the tray of cakes and sandwiches in front of the two. 

“I am almost to 10,000 followers on Instagram! I’ve been wanting this for the past two years!” Soonyoung admits with a sheepish grin, “It is a bit I guess egotistical or whatever but it’s more people to see my work.” 

Wonwoo nods in agreement, “I’m almost to 10,000 too! Mhm, let’s make this into a competition, Soon.”

“I like competitions, lay it on me Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says with a sandwich crammed into his mouth.

“We both post photos of each other on our Instagram with some type of braggy caption or something. We can use about 8 hashtags the ones we think are the most used.” Wonwoo explains, “And then whoever gets to 10K before we leave, has to do whatever the winner says.” 

Soonyoung couldn’t say no to Wonwoo not a competition. Soonyoung nods in agreement to the challenge, “Okay wait till I finish this and we can take our photos.” 

Soonyoung swallows most of his strawberry banana smoothie that Wonwoo made fun of him for 5 minutes. Because according to Wonwoo who goes to Starbucks and gets a smoothie? 

Soonyoung wipes the leftover crumbs on his cheeks before he gets ready to pose. Soonyoung pulls his sleeves further onto his palms as he holds a L underneath his chin with a soft smile.

“What a daring look, Mr Kwon. You are serving face and have me believing I might lose.” Wonwoo sighs as he sets his phone down and waits for Soonyoung to grab his phone.

Soonyoung watches as Wonwoo rustles his light brown hair around and pushes his glasses a bit up. Wonwoo held his hands underneath his chin as he jut his bottom lip to pout a little. Soonyoung swipes open to the camera and focuses on Wonwoo hoping to the background blurred prettily.

“Look good?” Soonyoung asks curving the screen to Wonwoo, he got a nod of approval and a smile.

“You made me not look like an idiot but okay! Time for posting.” Wonwoo says while grabbing his phone.

Soonyoung updates the photo with a caption of “PLEASE I NEED 300 MORE FOLLOWERS FOR 10K... IF YOURE A FAN OF MYDAY... I’LL GET YOU A FACETIME CALL FROM THEM OR LIKE SELL THEIR CLOTHES. PLEASE.” 

Soonyoung tags Wonwoo in his photo and then gets a notification when Wonwoo has posted his photo. The caption was similar and it made Soonyoung laugh loudly.

“IGNORE SOONYOUNGS POST AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME. DO YOU LIKE HOT PUNK OR REVELUV? MAYBE MYDAY? MY CUTE FRIENDS? I CAN HOOK YALL THE FUCK UP IF YOU HELP ME GET TO 10K.”

“You’re using your friends as bait? That’s a dirty dirty trick, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo shrugs, “Before we edit, what do you want me to do and I’ll tell you what I want you to do?” 

Soonyoung smiles, “Next actual show, you go too you gotta use all digital. I saw you switching between film and digital today but grow with your art form and use all digital.”

Wonwoo frowns, “You digital warriors love to ruin a fine craft but fine. If I win, I want you to go to a party with me.” 

And, 40 minutes into editing their photos and discussing their favorite Starbucks snacks. Soonyoung found out he’d be going to a party with Wonwoo and he honestly didn’t hate the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: porch fest is a real thing i attended last week and it was so much fun!!
> 
> also... these chapters randomly started getting lengthy and like i can start cutting them up into two parts or shortening them. but if you like the lengthy read let me know! 
> 
> I also like making girl groups into these bands. I think Hot Punk was going to be Black Pink’s name before they switched it to Black Pink let me know if my memory is trash! Then Reveluv is Red Velvet! My Day is also day6! I’m going to either do fandom names or almost names for these groups if I add more bands :)


	5. Art Club (p.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo didn’t know he facetimed Soonyoung And now he has to see him tonight and play matchmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of their party! just cause ii wanted to spilt it up to the morning before and then the actual party :-)

Wonwoo wakes up with a crick in his neck and Minghao’s foot in his jaw. Wonwoo slaps away his foot and pushes it hard enough to knock Minghao on the floor.

“God, _fuck_ Wonwoo. What the _hell!_ ” Minghao grits on the wood floor, “Why not wake me up like a I don’t know a _normal_ person?”

Wonwoo rubs his eyes, “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to push you that hard.”

“ _Fuck_ _you_.” Minghao says pushing himself wearily, “Where is Vernon? Did he come back last night? I know he left but I’m not sure.”

For roommates, these four really had a tough time keeping up where they all wondered. Especially, Vernon since he would leave and go where he pleased. It worried them crazily but Vernon is _Vernon_.

“Either am I but is Jihoon still asleep?” Wonwoo asks with a yawn, “He’s been dead for the past few hours right?”

Minghao nods, “Long night at the studio probably you know he’s getting adjusted to the institute itself.”

Wonwoo agrees quietly, Jihoon somebody Wonwoo was surprisingly close with throughout high school. Jihoon was attending what Minghao calls “normal university” with Seungcheol and Joshua and he was studying business and music. But, Jihoon felt as if the music department there wasn’t reaching his standards. So, in his sophomore year at NYU Jihoon made the move and transferred over to the Insitute.

“But, hey why did we fall asleep on the couch? My neck fucking hurts.” Wonwoo says sourly as he sits up, he leans out to give his hand to Minghao to help him stand up.

Wonwoo scoots over on the couch to make a space for Minghao. The younger wraps himself back in the thick quilt that Jihoon’s grandma gave him for Christmas.

“You don’t remember? Seungcheol came over to celebrate like an achievement that Josh did so we all drank. He brought beer and chicken and you got really drunk.” Minghao explains rubbing his eyes, “And we watched lifetime movies very drunk.”

Wonwoo arched his brow, “I really don’t remember did I do anything embarrassing?”

Minghao scoffs, “You facetimed Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo choked on the deep breath he had been taking, “I did _WHAT_. I’m seeing him tonight, Hao! What the fuck did _I_ do?”

Minghao shrugs with a sympathetic smile, “Not sure, bud. I only remember the big details and how Vernon got me high before he left.”

Wonwoo groans heavily because if Minghao didn’t remember. That means nobody remembered and Wonwoo would have to think long and hard about the entire night.

“Just call him, Won. It isn’t going to kill you.”

Wonwoo looks in the corner of their living room to see Seungcheol and Joshua sprawled out on the air mattress. When did they even fucking _find_ Wonwoo’s air mattress?

“Do you two fucks remember?” Wonwoo blurts with an arched brow, “If you so please say something cause I’m going to lose my mind.”

Seungcheol leans up, his shirt was missing and Wonwoo hated how nice he can look in the morning. How can he do that?

“Uh, you were very cute with him. It was very _uh_ , what’d you say about it last night, Josh?” Seungcheol stammers looking down at his lover who was half awake.

“Uh, he was like a little kid. You wanted to impress him a lot.” Joshua mummers in the pillowcase.

If Wonwoo could, he’d pull all his hair out in a instant. Each strand in one go as fast as possible. How was he suppose to face Soonyoung tonight at this party that he finally coaxed him into going too? Wonwoo didn’t know if he said something stupid or called him cute or something. All Wonwoo knew what he wanted to do was die.

“Stop looking so upset. He didn’t hate it... he sounded like he had a lot of fun talking to you. He almost came over but he was out with I think Chan and Jeonghan?” Joshua says quietly, “I know he likes you.”

“Shua, don’t hurt my feelings like that.” Wonwoo replies with a frown, “You already like to tease me anyway!”

“Hey don’t talk to Shua like that, he is being honest and sincere.” Seungcheol says defensively while pressing a kiss to Joshua’s head.

“If you’re _so_ worried just go to Parsons. I’m sure one of those guys will let you in. My head hurts and your constant panicky movements are making me dizzy.” Minghao sneers nudging Wonwoo off of the couch.

Wonwoo rubs his head as he tries to recollect if he said anything stupid to Soonyoung. Wonwoo slides on Jihoon’s sandals before snatching his keys. The microwave read “11:00am” so Soonyoung should be awake.

But, Wonwoo made sure to text Jeonghan because he was a bit embarrassed still to even text Soonyoung.

**_To Jeonghan:  
hey dummy... where is your roommate_ **

Wonwoo sits in his front seat awaiting Jeonghan’s reply. Wonwoo didn’t want to make a bigger fool of himself and stamp right into their dorm. Wonwoo jumps at the sound of his phone vibrating against the arm rest.

**_From Jeonghan:  
i mean... i have 3 roommates? there’s seokminnie, my sweet fool there’s uh junnie!he is very handsome and kinda weird and then soonyoungie the cute chubby cheek kid. how about you take your pick, one million won?_ **

Wonwoo sighs deeply, no wonder Jeonghan and Seungcheol get along so well. They both have a talent of making Wonwoo feel incredibly exhausted with a simple text.

**_To Jeonghan:  
Soonyoung... where is... Soonyoung._ **

**_From Jeonghan:  
Ahh! my dear lovely Soonyoungie. he is at the dance studio with Chan right now. They had a class today but they should be back soon. Do you wanna come wait here? Seungkwan and Mingyu are both here._ **

Wonwoo arched his brow confused to why Seungkwan and Mingyu were at Parsons. But, they’re both incredibly social and outgoing so it isn’t that confusing. Plus, Wonwoo forgets that their friend group is somehow intertwined.

**_To Jeonghan:  
Yeah... be there Soonyoung_ **

**_To Jeonghan:  
Fuck I meant Soon! Not Soonyoung. Fucking prediction text. But yeah, heading there now send me the address again._ **

**_From Jeonghan:  
BE THERE SOONYOUNG. Ah, young love. A true and beautiful thing._ **

Wonwoo has to remember to kick Jeonghan’s ass when he arrives to their dormitory. The drive is quick and luckily the traffic isn’t heavy due to people still working in the summer or college students sleeping. The tulips near their dormitory were flourishing and very pretty. Wonwoo would have to come back for pictures sometime later this week.

Wonwoo jogs up the stairs and find the famous dorm room that Soonyoung always talks about. He knocks three times and he’s greeted by Jeonghan in a huge white hoodie. The hoodie hanging off his head and the sleeves go past his arms, he looked cute but Wonwoo would never say it out loud.

“One Million Won! You showed up.” Jeonghan cheers happily with a grin, “You look cute, this whole bedhead look is _very_ cute.”

Jeonghan ruffles his hair a little as he pulls Wonwoo inside. The door slams quickly and Jeonghan scurries to the kitchen.

“You came just in time! Since my roommates are gone and aren’t going to bring me food. Mingyu and Seungkwan are going to make me lunch. Aren’t my friends the greatest?” Jeonghan yells loudly, “I love them with all my heart.”

“Is he drunk?” Wonwoo asks the couple tangled up on the couch.

“He thinks he’s in love that’s why.” Seungkwan chuckles, “You know how he gets but isn’t it cute?”

“In love with who?” Wonwoo questions cause Jeonghan says he’s in love often. Seungcheol said before he’s a firm believer of “falling in love in first sight.”. Jeonghan could see a girl with a puppy and he’d say he’s in love or a guy would hold the door open for him and he’d be ready to elope.

It wasn’t a problem in Wonwoo’s eyes though, Jeonghan has so much love in his heart to express so of course he likes to fall in love a lot.

“Jihoonie, Won! Isn’t that crazy? But we haven’t told him that we know who it is.” Mingyu whispers with a wink, “I think they’re going to meet again at the party. I guess him and Jihoon are in the same summer music class? I can’t remember the details.”

Jihoon? _The_ Lee Jihoon? The one who can barely take care of himself. Hates when people realize that he doesn’t hate everybody. Compassionate and smart but also very cunning. Looks mean but also cried when he saw Happy Feet. _That_  Lee Jihoon? Practically _his_ Lee Jihoon.

“Bitch..” Wonwoo mummers as he sees Jeonghan tossing spaghetti ingredients on the island humming a song under his breath.

“Won, Soonie is coming home soon. Why’d you want to come over so bad, if you don’t mind me asking?” Jeonghan calls out with an arched brow. He was meddling, but Wonwoo knew it was out the kindness of his heart.

Wonwoo shrugs, “I need to ask him how bad I embarrassed myself on FaceTime last night. Seungcheol said he was with you? Did I say anything bad?”

Jeonghan taps on his chin biting on his lip, “Uh, I don’t think so? Scouts honor, Won and I promise. I think you were just really drunk and he kept laughing a lot. It was very sweet.”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose, “That is what I wanted to avoid. I didn’t want to fucking be cute or anything. That’s gross.”

“You’re so weird? Don’t you-“

“Jeonghan! Wh-Oh!” Soonyoung says standing in the doorway, “Mingyu, Seungkwan and _Wonwoo_? What’s up?”

Wonwoo swallowed roughly as he took Soonyoung’s entire presence. Wonwoo knew Soonyoung was a dancer. Minghao dances with Soonyoung and Chan, and Minghao had always boasted about how talented Soonyoung is.

Soonyoung wore a loose black tank top that didn’t hug his body but showed his incredibly taunt arm muscles. His collarbones were on shown covered in a light sheen of sweat. His light blonde hair was pulled back by a black cap showing his entire face, which looked rugged and tougher than usual. Had he lost weight the last time that Wonwoo had seen him?

He looked hot and Wonwoo felt like he could drop dead because of it. Seungkwan knocked Wonwoo out of his dreaming with a slap on the thigh.

“You blacked out, Soonyoung asked what time the party was.” Seungkwan says with a smile.

“Oh! It’s around 9pm and goes till when people pass out drunk.” Wonwoo mummers, “It’s a lot of fun.”

“I’m a little nervous? I like parties and meeting new people but it’s still nerve wracking.” Soonyoung pouts as he uncaps his water, Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung’s throat flexes and moves slowly as he drinks.

“The people love you, Soonyoung. You’ll be fine but please go shower. You smell and we are cooking food soon.” Jeonghan says shooing Soonyoung to the bathroom and reminding him to toss his clothes in the laundry room.

“Way to not be obvious, stupid.” Mingyu mumbles pinching at Wonwoo’s thigh, “Why’d you gawk at him like he was a piece of meat?”

Wonwoo frowns rubbing at the burning skin on his leg, “I didn’t you, you, _idiot_.”

“Good one.” Seungkwan scoffs, “But, Gyu is right about the gawking. You gotta get that under control if you don’t want to be obvious.”

Wonwoo feels Jeonghan’s gaze on his back as he starts to fill the pot with water. Jeonghan kept clearing his voice as if he wanted to say something about the topic but instead he said something changing the topic.

“Gyu and Kwannie, come help me okay? Stop hounding the kid. Also, I am not suppose to be making the food.” Jeonghan pouts and the two get up to help their friend in the kitchen.

Wonwoo sticks his hand deep in the hole of his jeans resting it on his thigh. Wonwoo was even surprised how drunk he got that he managed to sleep in his jeans. Was he really that bad with Soonyoung? Wonwoo has never been abrupt or obvious with his feelings so how was it so easy for people to read him?

“Won, are you still a little drunk? You look incredibly flushed.” Soonyoung says now, somehow by his side and Wonwoo tensed at the sudden contact. Soonyoung’s thigh was pressed tight against his and the heat was becoming overwhelming.

“N-Nah! I’m okay, but Soon I need to you tell me about what I did last night.” Wonwoo says almost pleading, “Please, be 100% honest and don’t forget a thing.”

Soonyoung taps his chin, “You want the 100% truth? All the dirty details and slimy secrets?”

Soonyoung’s cheeks rise up and his smile is devilish and secretive and Wonwoo isn’t sure if it’s suppose to be seductive or evil. Wonwoo could only feel his heart rise in his chest higher and higher.

“The truth is, my dear Won, is that you were just incredibly, cute.” Soonyoung says with a soft smile, “You let your walls down and your cheeks were really red and stuff and it was cute.”

Soonyoung said he was cute. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to show that side.

“Was that too much? I just thought it was cause you have such a tough exterior but you like so many different sides that Ii hope you’ll let me explore in the future.” Soonyoung said shyly, Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Yeah, no, it’s fine! It just threw me off a little, Ii thought Ii was embarrassing.” Wonwoo chuckles, “I didn’t want to say anything to make you not like wanna be friends or something.”

Soonyoung shakes his head vigorously, “Nothing could ever change that but come on let’s go eat some food.”

Wonwoo stands up to go follow Soonyoung into the kitchen where the three of them were fighting over who gets to make the sauce. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile when Soonyoung helps solve the problem so easily like it happens constantly.

The pot of spaghetti was cleared in a matter of minutes and all Wonwoo could hear was slurping and Seungkwan telling some long but funny story. That had Mingyu laughing so hard that he started to sneeze mid sentence which got the rest of them to gag.

Wonwoo helps clean up the pots and plates with Jeonghan, it was a horrible decision but Jeonghan wanted his help for some reason. And, Wonwoo knew it was just so he could be nosy but he wouldn’t deny it that he didn’t exactly mind.

“So. What is exactly your plan at this party, Won? You finally going to kiss Soonyoung or what.” Jeonghan whispers as he squeezes half of the dish soap into the pot, “I am tired of all this pining you keep doing.”

“It’s not that easy, we all aren’t _you_.” Wonwoo mumbles dipping the towel into the warm water, the idea of even kissing Soonyoung made his heart flip.

“Is that a compliment or a insult?” Jeonghan asks with an arched brow, “I’m not even the one who’s kind of in a relationship. I’m incredibly single.”

“But, you could be if you wanted too. Gyu and Seungkwan were talking about how you invited them over because you’re in love or something?” Wonwoo asks, “I’m right? Aren’t I?”

If Wonwoo was mistaken, he could see blush forming on Jeonghan’s cheeks and ears. It was kind of funny to see Jeonghan all flustered.

Jeonghan scrubbed hard at the pot as he took a shaky breath, “His name is Jihoon, he’s your age and he’s smart and dumb and short and mean looking but he’s really nice. Very warm.”

Wonwoo scoffed loudly only cause that was the most perfect description of Jihoon he’s ever heard before. Jeonghan really hit Jihoon’s personality on the head so effortlessly.

“Don’t laugh! It’s not something I’m proud of sharing. I fall in love with anybody hypothetically if they tell me that I’m nice. I like the praise and the attention but Jihoon is like _different_.” Jeonghan mumbles sucking in the side of his cheek, “Shut up though cause I found out he’s your roommate.”

Wonwoo nods, “Him and I have been friends since high school. Our humor is very similar and we share a lot of interests. He’s very nice though if you crack out his personality. But, how did you guys meet?”

“He’s in my music class, it’s for like music composition! Our professor adores him and calls him ‘ _Jihoonie_ ’ and I try to partner with him as much as possible.” Jeonghan says shyly, his ears were burning and Wonwoo couldn’t help but mumble a small cute.

“I can get him to come to the party tonight, Jeonghan. If you really want to see him on a different level. I can help you out if you let me handle Soonyoung on my own time.” Wonwoo says sticking his pinkie out, “Promise?”

“Isn’t Jihoon like mad fucking introverted? How the hell are you going to pull _that_ off?” Jeonghan questioned with a concerned glance.

Wonwoo shrugs, “We’re friends and we can make do with it.”

The two promise once they finish the dishes, Wonwoo decides to head back to his dorm and get Jihoon to come to this party. It was going to be hard but if it got Jeonghan to kind of back off Wonwoo with Soonyoung. Well damn, he’d do his fucking best.

Jihoon was awake thankfully when Wonwoo returned. Minghao and Vernon were on the floor watching some episode of Bad Girls Club crying at the fighting.

“ _Jihoonie_ , are you coming to the party tonight? At Kihyun’s place?” Wonwoo asks with an arched brow.

Jihoon peaks from underneath his oversized hood, “Kihyun’s having that dumb club party again?”

Vernon scoffs loudly, “It’s not dumb, dude I got so high from Minhyuk that Ii made a statue of bottle caps for my Sculpting 2 class and passed with a 120%.”

Minghao nods, “It was honestly an impressive sculpture.”

“Okay I take back what I say but you know the last time I went to that party. A guy kept hitting on me and wouldn’t leave me alone and Seungcheol got arrested for beating the shit out of him.” Jihoon recalls with a frown painted on his face, “It was shitty.”

Wonwoo frowns and nods in agreement at the memory. It took weeks of coaxing Jihoon to come to Kihyun’s infamous art club parties and a kid on fucking acid had to ruin it for Jihoon. And Seungcheol luckily got rid of his charges due to the reason why he kicked the creep’s ass.

“But, there’s somebody who wants to really see you.” Wonwoo says defensively, “And, I’m 100% sure he wouldn’t let anybody bother you he’s very vocal.”

Jihoon cocks his head as he turns to face Wonwoo with furrowed brows. Wonwoo reaches to turn the sound up on the tv so the boys were even more distracted by the girls.

“Is it... Jeonghan?” Jihoon whispers, “Peach colored hair? He just got it done didn’t he?”

Wonwoo nods with a soft grin, “Mhm. One of his roommates did it for him.”

“It looks ya know good, but why does he wanna see _me_? Did I do something?” Jihoon asks worriedly, Wonwoo couldn’t but coo at how worried Jihoon had got.

“He just wants to see _you_.” Wonwoo teases taking a part of Jihoon’s cheek between his fingers, “Stop being _so_ naive.”

Jihoon grimaces and whines in his hold as he tries to get him to loosen up, “ _M-mhm_ , s-top.”

Wonwoo lets go with a smile, “So are you going to come tonight? See Jeonghan and I don’t know maybe fall in love? Give it a chance and if I fail please kick my ass.”

Jihoon grins, “You got a deal, I’m ready to kick your ass if I need too.”

And Wonwoo, knew that this party tonight was going to be a little more different than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! monsta x and some other idols will make an appearance in the party woo!


	6. Art Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung goes to the art club and has an unfolding night.

Soonyoung stares in the mirror looking at his outfit and his newly fresh black dyed hair. Somehow, he agreed to let Junhui dye his hair as the other was dying his a new red brown color. And, these boys really need to stop relying on Junhui’s hair styling skills before they become bald.

Jeonghan made sure Soonyoung wore something causal but not too causal for this party. But, Soonyoung wasn’t even worried about that but more worried that he’d spend a night with Wonwoo and possibly tipsy.

Soonyoung wanted to be expressive and let go like always but alcohol sometimes has him let go of too much control. Soonyoung didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Wonwoo, anybody else was okay because he didn’t focus on what they thought.

“Your thighs look good. Super toned and shit and people go _crazy_ for thighs.” Jeonghan says with a hard slap on the back of Soonyoung’s leg causing him to jump.

Jeonghan told Soonyoung to wear his blue skinny jeans with the black harness around his thigh. The older also decided on black ankle boots and a oversized grey tshirt with some words in red scribbled on the front. Soonyoung was comfortable and Jeonghan managed to keep a “dewy” look on his new black hair.

“You look good, if Wonwoo doesn’t dick you down then shit somebody _will_.” Jeonghan scoffs parting his bangs apart.

“ ** _JEONGHAN!_** ” Soonyoung whines loudly, “We’re just friends come on. Seokmin and Jun are waiting for us.”

Jeonghan smiles as he grabs Soonyoung’s hand leading him out to where their friends waited. They also looked really good and Soonyoung couldn’t believe all of them were single. It honestly amazed him how his friends hadn’t gotten swept off of their feet.

“We all look _so_ good! I hope all of either get dicked down or dick somebody down. Also, let’s hope we can all avoid bloodshed and bad drugs!” Seokmin says with a grin, “Got it?”

“Also, if your drink is salty what does that mean?” Junhui asks pointing at the three of them.

“That there’s some type of date rape drug and that we should stop drinking.” Soonyoung replies with a snap, “And find one of us.”

Junhui rustles his head, “Good job.”

“And, we make our own drinks from the kitchen! I don’t care who the fuck says you can’t do it. If somebody says you can’t, call _me_ over.” Jeonghan says sternly as he holds Soonyoung by his arm.

The four of them repeated this plan or run through before every party they went too. Seokmin’s freshman year wasn’t the best for him and he had his run in with date rape drug. Thankfully Junhui caught on before anything happened and the three of them got Seokmin out and to the hospital and brought him home.

So, Jeonghan had did a lot of research on certain drugs and even asked Seokmin how it tasted. They make sure to watch out for each other more seriously at parties and Jeonghan even started making their drinks beforehand and bring them in name labeled bottles.

As they went to Soonyoung’s car, Jeonghan filled the three on who’s party exactly they were going too. Kihyun Yoo, he goes to the Art Institute and Jeonghan became friends with him during high school and in the middle of a seven minutes in heaven game.

He’s a photography major and friends with Wonwoo and all the guys over there. Kihyun is also surprisingly close with Seungcheol, which doesn’t surprise Soonyoung cause Seungcheol is warm and kind. Who wouldn’t get along with him?

He has a boyfriend named Minhyuk who’s a sculptor and artist he wants to become an animator in the future. Kihyun also helps him with his online series that has a big following. The name was in korean and Soonyoung’s skills are rather dusty. He’d have to ask Jeonghan to search it for him later.

Kihyun started to run these parties out their shared home in Manhattan. They are called “Art Club” where anybody with an artistic background could come and meet people of that background. People bring their bands, their instruments or sketchbooks and paint to paint on their walls. Photographers are welcomed to bring anything and have photos. They encourage people to bring their own drugs and alcohol along with snacks.

It was so successful and huge that Kihyun And Minhyuk started renting out a shed like building to run these parties. More space for bands and everybody to communicate. The knowledge of these Art Club parties made Soonyoung calm down a little so it’d be a little less crammed as a normal party.

“You charged your camera right? If you shoot for this party you’ll probably have a type of project for your class soon.” Seokmin says cheerfully, “If Nancy wants like you to do like kids throwing up on themselves.”

“Or see how fast they can roll blunts and shit.” Junhui pipes up from the backseat, “That Vernon kid is _really_ good at it.”

Soonyoung scoffs loudly, “Sounds like perfect ideas for a series. I’ll keep those in mind!”

The four turn down their music as they slowly begin to arrive at the location. Huge willow trees covered this silver building making it look like a perfect scene for a murder to happen. Junhui said he could hear a soft hum of a violin somehow accompanied by a drum set.

Soonyoung jumps at the sound of somebody slapping his car and Seokmin’s blood curdling scream. Soonyoung rolls the window down to see a bulky guy with choppy black hair and too tight of a crew neck on.

“Hyunwoo, do us a favor and not act like you’re going to kill us! I got fucking guys in here who can jump at their shadows!” Junhui scolds with a frown, “Be a bit less intimidating.”

Hyunwoo shrugs with a smile, “My bad, Jun. Just park on this side okay?”

Soonyoung rolls his window up, “You know him?”

Junhui nods, “I told you guys about him remember? I went to a party once with Minhyuk and how his friend blew my b-“

“Okay, yeah _yeah!_ I remember no more details but come on we should head inside.” Soonyoung grimaces as he removes his keys from the ignition.

The sound of damp grass underneath his boots were loud as he followed the three towards the shed. Jeonghan was waving to everybody and Soonyoung isn’t surprised cause well he’s Jeonghan. Soonyoung could recognize some faces from past classes and parties he’s attended.

“ _Soonyoung!_ ”

It was that voice. The voice that Soonyoung had been hoping to hear and waiting to hear from. He pivots on the heels of his boots to see Wonwoo waving at him. And, Soonyoung felt dramatic to think that Wonwoo physically could knock the air out of his body.

Soonyoung didn’t realize this morning how Wonwoo’s hair was lighter now. It was a soft honey maybe ash light brown? It was lying on his forehead in some type of messy bang style and Soonyoung wanted to card his fingers through it.

Wonwoo’s collarbones were making an appearance as he wore a very low no undershirt v-neck beige colored sweater. The v was decorated with pretty stripes of white, blue and maroon and hung nicely on Wonwoo’s body especially his shoulders.

“You look good!” Soonyoung says with a quick hug, hoping his cheeks weren’t fucking on fire.

Wonwoo smiles back, “Thank you. You do too! Y-your hair is black?”

Soonyoung nods as he nervously touches at his hair, “Yeah! Junhui was dying his hair again and I kinda wanted something new. Is it too much? It took awhile for the blonde to get back to this.”

Wonwoo shakes his head quickly holding up his hands defensively, “Not at all! I really do like it, it was almost hard to recognize you. It looks really good though.”

“Did you come here with yo-“

“Soonyoung! Hold this.” Vernon blurts grabbing Soonyoung’s free hand and Soonyoung feels the weight of baggie. Soonyoung didn’t even have to look down to know what it was.

“Vern, you can’t fucking go around throwing your _**weed**_.” A voice behind him, he was smaller than Soonyoung with shaggy black bangs and he wore a zip up hoodie and black skinny jeans. Soonyoung could just tell the other didn’t want to be here.

“Soonyoung, have you met Jihoon? He’s my roommate and wakes up at 4pm daily.” Wonwoo says, “Jihoonie, this is Soonyoung. One of my dearest friends.”

Soonyoung waves, “Nice to meet you! By any chance do you know Jeo-“

“Jeonghan? Is he here?” Jihoon asks with an arched brow, “W-where at?”

Soonyoung shrugs as he rocks on his heels, “He might be with Jun? Or Seokmin? If you find Minghao and Chan, then you’ll find Jeonghan?”

Jihoon pouts as he looks up at Wonwoo, “I don’t know these people.”

Soonyoung watches as Wonwoo holds up his finger to tell Soonyoung to wait. He glances as Wonwoo drags Jihoon to the other side leading him to Jeonghan. Vernon was on a countertop helping Mingyu with some type of blunt.

Soonyoung felt some jealousy tingling in his chest as he scooted closer to the two. Jihoon was his roommate and Soonyoung was aware of Jeonghan’s mentioning of the guy. So, he shouldn’t feel jealous when Wonwoo held the other underneath his arm. They were friends.

“Soon, are you excited for your first Art Club party?” Mingyu asks with an arched brow, “Also, don’t worry Jeonghan and Jihoon are probably gonna bone by 12am.”

Soonyoung shrugs, “I’m excited to see the hype! I didn’t realize a lot of my friends went here either.”

“You’re gonna have a lot of fun, my dude. If you need anything like ya know drugs or alcohol or some cute guy or girl to fuck. I’ll help you the best I can.” Vernon says happily with a firm pat on the back making Soonyoung stumble.

“Good to know?” Soonyoung scoffs, “I’m gonna go look around for everybody and I’ll hit you up on weed related help later.”

Vernon yelled a huge “Yeah my man!” as Soonyoung walked away. Soonyoung wanted to find Wonwoo but he also didn’t want to come off batshit clingy. But, Wonwoo also was the one who invited him here that meant he wanted to hang out right?

The environment felt as if Soonyoung was back in school. Going to an art school and now an art party wasn’t what was throwing Soonyoung out the loop. It was how all he wanted to do was hang out with Wonwoo and it was bugging him how easily intriguing Wonwoo was.

“You look completely lost. You good?”

Soonyoung turns to see a boy he’s never seen before. He was bulky but in the right spots, his arms and shoulders were broad and toned like he really cared for his body. He had Soonyoung’s infamous 10:10 eyes but somehow this stranger’s eyes were bigger and fuller giving him a puppy look.

His hair was a bright white, similar to a fresh pair of socks or something. Soonyoung couldn’t stop thinking about how bad that dye had to hurt his scalp. The stranger’s lips looked like they were bitten raw, pink _and_ thick.

“U-uh yeah! I’m just looking around. I haven’t been to one of these parties before so I’m taking in my surroundings.” Soonyoung says, “I’m Soonyoung by the way.”

The stranger nods with an almost blinding smile and holds out his hand, “I know who you are, who doesn’t know who you are? I’m Jooheon by the way. I go to New York University with Seungcheol but we both make music together and we’re in the same frat.”

When the fuck was Seungcheol ever a frat guy? That’s a question that Soonyoung would have to ask another time. Right now, he needed to know how Jooheon knew who he was.

“Okay, not to be that egotistic bitch or anything but how exactly do you know me?” Soonyoung asks pointing to himself, “Did we go to high school together?”

Jooheon shakes his head, “I follow you on Instagram! You have 10,000 followers Soonyoung... you’re kind of a big deal.”

Soonyoung flushes under the random praise, “I, uh, thanks? I kind of forget that. It’s just ya know the usage of hashtags.”

Jooheon laughs at that, “You don’t have to be too humble. Anyway, why are you by yourself? I’ve see a lot of your friends scattered around here.”

Soonyoung shrugs as he scratches the back of his head, “They all got distracted?”

Jooheon juts his lip out in a childish pout, “That’s no fun that they left you while they were occupied. Well, until they get unoccupied how about you hang out with me and my friends? We all don’t go to art school but we all love it here.”

Soonyoung takes another glance to see if he can spot any of his friends especially Wonwoo. But, none of them were to be seen and Soonyoung found that a bit annoying. He also has to realize that he did run off from them to see Wonwoo so it was his fault to why he couldn’t find them.

“Yeah, lead the way Jooheon.” Soonyoung says with a grin as he links arms with him. Soonyoung was always a touchy person with others even after their first meeting.

Jooheon leads Soonyoung through the way of the crowd and to an area with lots of couches and pillows thrown around. Soonyoung recognizes the dude who Junhui said “blew his back out” sat next to some other guy who had thick pink lips and huge pretty eyes.

“Soonyoung, that’s Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. They’re dating and they’re kinda cool! Hyunwoo goes to school with me and Hyungwon goes to school with Kihyun?” Jooheon retorts with a puzzled look, “I’m not sure where Kihyun is but he’s around here.”

“Hi, guys!” Soonyoung says as he takes a seat down on the floor near the two, “How long have you two been dating?”

Hyunwoo cocks his head as he looks at Hyungwon who is sipping out a Coors beer can with a arched brow, “Babe?”

“Hyunwoo is drawing a blank only cause he’s on like five different types of drugs. But, for about three years?”

 _Three years?_ Soonyoung was pretty sure Hyunwoo and Junhui fucked like a few months back and Soonyoung knew that was a conversation for a different day.

“But, anyway you’re Soonyoung though?” Hyungwon says with a wide smile, “Soon_Photos on instagram and 10to10 on twitter! I know who you are, I recognize that cute smile.”

Soonyoung blushes but nods fast, “That’s me! I didn’t know you’d know who I am.”

“Everybody knows you even if this is our first time meeting. You’re kind of a big deal even at the Art Institute and the locals colleges. You’re _huge_.” Hyungwon boasts with a thumbs up, “I love your work. Yours and Wonwoo, you know him?”

The name was physically haunting to him at this point, “Yeah! He’s a really great friend.”

Hyungwon grins, “He loves your work too. In class, when we used to be in a Drawing class together. He used one of your works as a sketch design for a project. He spoke _so_ _highly_ of it that it was kinda cute, like he sounded like a big fan.”

“Which is rare cause Wonwoo can be disclosed and even the other photography majors don’t know a lot about him. Nor, are they even too close with him, besides Kihyun, and he spoke about you like you were lifetime friends.”

Soonyoung sucks his cheek in deeply, he found himself growing shy. The feelings of adoration for each other’s work was so connected even before meeting. Soonyoung had to remember to ask Wonwoo about his design and which photo he used. It really interested Soonyoung with what he used.

“You’re blushing.. that’s cute. Wonwoo blushes sometimes when he talks about you.” Hyungwon coos as he ruffles Soonyoung’s hair, “Do you want a beer? Thirsty?”

Soonyoung hated beer but something about Hyungwon made him agree. Hyungwon cracked open a nearby blue cooler and handed Soonyoung a beer. Soonyoung tapped lightly on the can and popping it open quickly and taking a fast sip.

Soonyoung gagged at the aftertaste, “Sorry, I’m not a big beer drinker.”

Hyungwon shoos it off, “It’s okay, I grew up in the Midwest and the white kids grew up on Busch beer and I had to drink it for years. I feel ya, don’t rush too bad on it. But, hey, Wonwoo is over there and glaring at me. Go chat okay?”

Soonyoung follows his gaze to Wonwoo, who was leaning against the wall nearby Sungjin which actually threw Soonyoung off. When the fuck was Sungjin here? Wonwoo gave a small smug look, which should have been intimidating but Soonyoung found it kinda sexy.

Soonyoung stood up and was stopped by the buzzing of the cords being plugged into some instruments. The pop of the finger against the mic and a loud “ _HELLO_ ” echoed through the sheds.

Kihyun, Soonyoung finally had a face to the man of the party and it was a handsome face at that. He had pretty silver hair that was long with his bangs laid flat. He had a red cup balanced in his hand nearby his camera that was slung around his body. It kind of stressed out Soonyoung cause one wrong bump would ruin that camera.

Soonyoung had never seen somebody wear an oversized white button up with a loose tie look so causal but so dressed up. He was handsome and Soonyoung felt like his lungs got kicked out.

“Hi guys, so how’s everybody’s night? Hey, _uh_ , Changkyun can you I don’t know stop shotgunning a beer like it’s a keg party?” Kihyun snaps, “Pay attention, _dummy_.”

Soonyoung laughs at the loud from the back, “Man fuck you, Kihyun! Keep talking!”

“We have some performances to get through. You guys can keep drinking and smoking but enjoy the music. Keep making art and keep fucking enjoying the night.” Kihyun says with a wide smile, and Soonyoung thought he was physically shining like the Instagram filter.

Everybody claps as Kihyun walks off the stage and goes to the arms of some dark haired kid who Soonyoung assumed was Minhyuk. Then, Soonyoung was surprised to see the rest of My Day appears on stage and why they didn’t tell him.

Soonyoung and Sungjin make eye contact and Sungjin points out at him and motions him to come closer. Soonyoung couldn’t believe even at a party, he was going to photograph a band.

“We didn’t tell you, because we knew Wonwoo invited you here.” Sungjin whispers holding onto his guitar, “Don’t look so sour.”

Soonyoung flips Sungjin off as he scoots back a little behind the row of girls who were pinned at the stage. Soonyoung flicks the small switch on his camera and uncaps his lenses sliding the cap in his back pocket. He drags his fingers along his neck unclasping the crystal prism necklace. Soonyoung used to carry around a normal prism but lost it during a shoot and decided to use a prism necklace. The effects were amazing but also not insane that it distorts the photo too bad.

Wonwoo was perched towards the back of the stage and Soonyoung was still bugged by how Wonwoo wasn’t really paying attention to him tonight. Soonyoung would have to ask him later about it.

“Hi guys, we’re My Day incase you don’t know who we are. And, Kihyun invited us to play some songs for you.” Sungjin grins happily, “Is that okay? You guys down?”

The crowd yells, “ _Yes!_ ” with the cups in the air and their smiles wide and bright. Soonyoung snaps a quick photo of them and looks down at the image. Soonyoung adores crowd shots and wants to get better at them, he loves raw emotion.

“We’re going through a little twist at you guys and invite our great friend, Henry on stage. You heard him tear it up on the violin like holy shit?”

Soonyoung feels a small pat on the butt from a drunk Jeonghan and Junhui. How long have they been here for those two to get drunk? But then again, Junhui likes to get twisted and Jeonghan is a lightweight so it wasn’t too surprising.

“ ** _SOONIE!_** ” Jeonghan coos, “I’m so excited for their set cause, uh, Jin? Seungkwan? _Seungmin_?”

“Sungjin, _dumbass_.” Soonyoung retorts trying to get Jeonghan’s arm off of his shoulder.

“He’s about to do a cover of fucking XO Tour Life with Henry? A rock one! Wonwoo is recording for them since it’s a first and I’m so _e-_ “ Jeonghan hiccups, “I’m so _excited!_ ”

Soonyoung pats Jeonghan’s cheek, “Me too, Han. But, I need to shoot for a second. Stay with Jun.”

Soonyoung finally gets out the hold of Jeonghan and finally gets into a section before Sungjin starts to strum. They were really covering a Lil Uzi Vert song and the crowd of drunk artists fucking lost their mind when it started.

“ _I DON’T REALLY CARE IF YOU CRY.”_

_“ON THE REAL YOU SHOULD’VE NEVER LIED.”_

_“SHOULD’VE SAW THE WAY SHE LOOKED ME IN MY EYES.”_

“SHE SAID BABY I AM NOT AFRAID TO?” Sungjin sang loudly.

“ _DIE!”_

_“PUSH ME TO THE EDGE!”_

_“ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD.”_

_“PUSH ME TO THE EDGE.”_

_“ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD.”_

Somehow the violin and the bass from Younghyun’s and Wonpil’s synthesizer and piano really made this cover worthwhile. Soonyoung even found himself humming along and dancing along to the aggressive beats and Sungjin and Jae’s rapping. The crowd calmed down and Sungjin rubbed his forehead of sweat. Soonyoung felt like a soccer dad from how hard he was smiling about how the crowd loved them.

“Okay, it took us a fucking long time to get that cover done. Jae took forever to learn the words and the recomposition was difficult.” Sungjin said with a smile, “But, I am really glad that you guys fucked it heavily.”

The next few songs were covers like thinking about you by Frank Ocean. Or even, Gold Digger by Kanye West and Mr.Brightside by The Killers which shook the room even more than the Lil Uzi cover.

Soonyoung couldn’t find Wonwoo in the crowd, he couldn’t see him by the stage either. And, Soonyoung realized he needed to get better with his facial expressions cause Wonpil gave him the single that it was okay for him to move on from the stage.

Soonyoung squeezes through the crowd muttering small excuse me and apologies when he bumps somebody too hard. Soonyoung saw Jihoon on Jeonghan’s lap on the couch kissing at his neck.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt. But, Hannie, where is Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks, trying to mute out the little muffled groans coming from Jeonghan.

“ _Uh_ , he went with some buf- _uh_ Jihoonie _calm_ _down_. He went with some guy with broad shoulders, he was with him and Jooheon.” Jeonghan groans as he kisses Jihoon’s jaw lightly.

“His name is Namjoon, or RM and he goes to school with us and makes music and is kind of a model. His proportions are _sick_.” Jihoon says, “I hate how tall his legs are.”

Soonyoung nods trying to ignore the pit of jealousy brewing in his stomach, “Okay, I’ll let you guys get back to sucking face.”

“Okay, thank you Soonie! Good luck!” Jeonghan says as he grabs Jihoon’s hoodie and presses him hard against his body.

Why did Wonwoo run off? Why did Wonwoo make this whole plan to invite Soonyoung out here and then leave him here. Soonyoung has been fed all these little secrets and details that Wonwoo really enjoyed his company and liked him or at least if felt like he flirted a lot. Soonyoung knew there wasn’t any specific rooms or anything in this shed or at least what he knew. It was a literal warehouse and Soonyoung was thankful for that cause he didn’t feel as jealous.

Soonyoung found himself grabbing a drink and downing it as he frantically made his way around the warehouse. He asked some of their shared friends where Wonwoo and whoever Namjoon ran off. Nobody knew and also cause nobody was as sober as Soonyoung was.

“Soonyoung, you look like you’ve seen the devil.”

Soonyoung pivots fast at the voice, Jooheon was sitting in a seat near some boys he didn’t recognize. They were all tall, and built in matching coats and it was intimidating at the same time.

“Where is, u-h, Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks with flushed cheeks, “I need to ask him something.”

Jooheon pours a drink for Soonyoung, it smelled like Hawaiian Punch and UV Vodka. Soonyoung looked down at the liquid and Jooheon held his cup out to suggest a toast. If, Soonyoung had to drink this and get Jooheon to spill where Wonwoo was then so be it. He just couldn’t tell Jeonghan this cause he’d be in trouble.

Soonyoung gags as he downs the drink fast, there was more than one type of alcohol in that and it was beyond strong. Soonyoung is kind of a lightweight due to this semester, he hasn’t really been drinking a lot since he’s been barely sleeping.

The alcohol was hitting him harder than he needed too. Soonyoung felt his cheeks heating up and his stomach churning fast and he felt incredibly light.

“ _ **Soonie**_ , I don’t want to be the one to tell you this. But, Wonwoo is kind of occupied. You should find something to occupy yourself with as well.”

 _Occupy. Occupy. Occupied._ Why is that Jooheon’s favorite word to use? The word was starting to make Soonyoung feel even more gross. Even using Soonyoung’s nickname from his closest friends made him want to puke. The feeling Jooheon used with it felt _dirty_.

“With what? Can you fucking just tell me what is going on?” Soonyoung asks gripping at Jooheon’s arm, his muscles tensed at Soonyoung’s touch.

“I really want to kiss you, Soonyoung.” Jooheon mummers as he turns to grab Soonyoung at the waist pressing him closer, “Is that cool?”

Soonyoung frowns and shakes his head as he tries to push out of Jooheon’s hold on his waist. This wasn’t suppose to happen why was Jooheon ruining something that could have been a nice friendship.

Soonyoung pushes at Jooheon’s chest as he forcefully leaned in to kiss Soonyoung hard on his mouth. It was hot and disgustingly wet, his mouth tasted like weed and mint like he tried to get rid of the weed remains. Soonyoung panicked and his senses were on fire, he clawed at Jooheon’s bicep and wedged his knee between Jooheon’s thighs.

Jooheon was somehow enjoying that friction and Soonyoung lunged his knee deep into Jooheon’s balls causing him to howl. He nipped at Soonyoung’s lower lip and groaned loudly as he fell on the floor. Soonyoung felt bad at his appearance but not bad enough to add another punch to Jooheon’s jaw.

“ _Fuck you,_ Jooheon. Try that shit _again_ and I’ll fucking do more than a kick to the balls and a punch.” Soonyoung sneers, and he looks up to point to a boy with nearly white hair and light icy blue tips.

“ _You_. Where is Wonwoo and RM?” Soonyoung heaves, “ _Please_.”

“Those two just went outside to talk in the backyard.” The stranger mummers, “Okay?”

Soonyoung frowns as he mutters a small thank you before running outside. To realize, Soonyoung should have just stayed inside and maybe even stayed home.

Wonwoo was gripping at this guy’s waist, his torso was long and his legs were even longer and his hair was a silver blue. Why couldn’t anybody have a normal hair color? Their mouths were pressed hard against each other’s and nipping at their lower lip. It was passionate and Soonyoung could tell from this distance, that Wonwoo had to have been enjoying it.

Soonyoung felt the tears pooling in his eyes, and his fists bawling up at his sides. _Why? Why_ did everybody feed incredibly large lies and self confidence to Soonyoung. _Why_ did they make him believe that Wonwoo even had a ounce of entrance in him? _Why_ would anybody be interested in Soonyoung anyway?

Soonyoung grabbed his camera and pivots slowly on his heels. He felt unstable as he stormed back in, his senses were flamed and his eyes were burning with tears.

“Yah! Soonyoung! Where are you going?” Seungcheol barks as he chases after him.

He was probably gonna kick Soonyoung’s ass for hitting his frat brother. Soonyoung didn’t want to stop to listen, he finds Soonyoung at the makeshift bar and feels for his car keys who he had trusted Jun with.

“Soonyoung, why are you crying? Where is Wonwoo? _What happened?_ ” Seungcheol calls out as he keeps at Soonyoung’s heels.

“Jun, we’re leaving. Or, do you have a ride back? Please tell me.” Soonyoung mummers, “Please.”

Jun nods, “I got a ride. I can tell you’re upset and I love you. But I can’t offer any other advice right now till morrow cause ya know... high _and_ not sober.”

Soonyoung nods and pats Jun’s head as he ignores Seungcheol behind him. He sees Seokmin, Jeonghan and Jihoon on the dance floor all dancing in a small circle.

“For god sakes, Soonyoung. Why are you acting like I’m a brick wall!” Seungcheol yells once he finally grabs Soonyoung’s wrist.

Soonyoung tried to swing his wrist out of Seungcheol’s grip. Seungcheol didn’t budge his and his eyes were narrow and stern.

“I don’t need you to kick my ass for me making your _precious_ frat’s balls go up.” Soonyoung grits angrily, “Please, leave me the _fuck_ _alone_.”

Seungcheol frowns, “ _Who?_ Was it Jooheon? I don’t even care he probably deserved it. You look like a kicked puppy and all of your roommates are drunk. You look like you’re going to puke and it’s making me worried.”

Soonyoung’s tough facade starts to crack when he sniffles, “C-can you drive me back to my dorm and make sure my roommates get home safe? I can’t be here and I feel like I’m going to start crying.”

Seungcheol nods as he grabs Soonyoung’s keys from his hand and holds the small of his back. It felt weird, but Soonyoung needed comfort and Seungcheol seemed sober enough and willing to give it to him. The walk to his car was quiet, the ride back to his dorm was quiet. Seungcheol helps keep Soonyoung balanced till they reach his dorm door and he even helps Soonyoung puke.

“Do you.. wanna talk about it?” Seungcheol asks as he lays Soonyoung in his bed, “Anything?”

Soonyoung frowns as he tears off his shirt and changes into a nearby hoodie, “I thought he liked me. Who calls their friends cute constantly besides you or Jeonghan?”

“Excuse me?” Seungcheol asks with furrowed brows, “Who are we talking about?”

“Wonwoo, Cheol! Wonwoo Jeon, photography major at the art institute, introvert and frequent book reader. He wants to get into poetry and writing songs cause he’s bad with expressing his feelings verbally.” Soonyoung says, “He can’t eat seafood and hates how he comes off cold and scary when he’s _so_ warm. Warm like the summer sun hitting your skin, so warm like a nice cup of hot chocolate.”

Seungcheol’s too perfect of pink lips pucker in a small ‘ _O_ ’. Soonyoung feels the tears forming in his throat again as he tries to speak.

“You guys kept saying he liked me. _Why_ did I see him tonguing some guy who has six heads of height on me? He was gorgeous and I could barely see him.” Soonyoung whines loudly as he holds his head in his hands, “He is probably the perfect guy for Wonwoo, right?”

Seungcheol cocks his head, “Who? Uh, who was he kissing? Tall? Blue hair?”

Soonyoung nods, “Who is he?”

“His ex boyfriend, Namjoon. He’s cool but also condescending as hell. He fucking did it again, he’s friends with Jooheon. They’re best friends actually.” Seungcheol explains with a sorrow expression.

“I will let you... sleep and I need to figure this out for you. Please rest, Soonyoung. And, I promise you that this will work out.” Seungcheol says reassuringly and he hugs Soonyoung tightly and helps him lay down.

Soonyoung didn’t want to feel like a fool for believing everybody and what they said about Wonwoo’s feelings. But, hearing Wonwoo himself saying he wanted to be in Soonyoung’s life for a long time.

It felt like Soonyoung was the only person who mattered to Wonwoo when he said that and tonight really changed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jooheon and Namjoon my sweet boys who I’m making the dicks in this fic but they’ll get better I promise!
> 
> Leave comments and lemme know if you think Wonwoo is being sneaky? Or something happened?


	7. A quick makeup and a breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo figures out what happens and breaks a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED YOU GUYS AND SOONWOO SO MUCH!!!!
> 
> trigger warning - if uncomfy with broken bones and a baby mention of blood .. there’s a small mention so skip it a lil you don’t miss a lot if you do!

Wonwoo wakes up in Kihyun’s apartment, missing his shoe and his tshirt but still dressed in jeans. Why the fuck does he keep waking up half drunk and not knowing what is going on. It was getting beyond annoying and old.

“Wonwoo, your phone is blasting the fuck off.” Kihyun groans from the kitchen, “I don’t know what you did but shit, please _**fix**_ it.”

Wonwoo mumbles as he pushes his aching body off of the couch, “Yoo, you’re gonna have to like get somebody to watch your drinks. I can’t remember _shit_ and if somebody drugged me, I’m suing.”

Kihyun flips him off, “You smoked with Vernon and his pothead friends.. it was probably something to do with that.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he unlocks his phone quickly to see exactly what had Kihyun in a bad mood. He had over 200 text messages, five voicemails and 30 missed calls. It was barely 1:30pm, why exactly was he needed so badly? He’s pretty sure he didn’t have a photoshoot today.

Wonwoo tapped on the first message from Jeonghan.

**_From Jeonghan:  
I’m gonna fucking kill you._ **

Wonwoo arches his brow as he exits that message to tap on the one from Vernon.

_**From Vern:  
You’re in trouble!** _

Then Minghao.

_**From Hao:  
Yikes! Nice knowing you! Can I have your room when you die?** _

Seungkwan and Mingyu in a group.

_**From Kwannie:  
Rip to Wonwoo! 1996-2017, he lived a great life but is dying because he’s an idiot.** _

_**From Gyu:  
The biggest idiot I know!** _

Wonwoo looks up at Kihyun with furrowed brows and a pout, “Do you know what the fuck I did?”

_Soonyoung._

It had to deal with Soonyoung if all his and Soonyoung’s closest friends were saying he’s going to get killed. Wonwoo felt a heavy weight in his chest cause god he hoped he didn’t mess this up.

“Did I do something stupid?” Wonwoo asks, “Besides somehow ending up he-“

Kihyun’s door slams open cutting Wonwoo off mid sentence. It was Seungcheol, his hair was still messy like it usually is when it wakes up and he was wearing a big white hoodie and jeans. His glare was so sharp that Wonwoo felt himself swallow hard before even opening his mouth.

“I don’t fucking know how. But, Jeonghan had a tracker on _my_ phone.” Seungcheol says sternly, so stern that Wonwoo didn’t want to even try and cut him off.

“And, he forcibly made me drive him over here after he tracked _you_.” Seungcheol says with a thin smile. Wonwoo nodded slowly understanding that it was going to get even uglier from here.

“So, come on. Get up and we all have to _**talk**_.” Seungcheol tells him, “I’ll be parked outside, see you in five.”

The door slams after that and Wonwoo can’t even feel his legs. Not only was Seungcheol going to tear Wonwoo a new one, Jeonghan was going to really kill him. Wonwoo’s life is going to be over something he can’t even remember.

Wonwoo collects his random belongings and tries to make sure he doesn’t look too crazy walking out. Kihyun wishes him luck as he leaves and Wonwoo couldn’t even mummer a small thanks.

He felt awful, not even knowing the seriousness of the situation. He could just tell with this reaction from everybody that he really fucked up something special. Something in Wonwoo wanted to talk to Soonyoung but he knew he should probably figure out something first.

Wonwoo sees Seungcheol’s car at the top of the street blaring One Direction at the loudest of volumes. At least, they seemed to be in a happier mood and Wonwoo walked quickly to the car and opened the back door.

“Won, what’s up?” Seungcheol says, way more cheerfully than he did when they first saw each other earlier today.

“Sorry about the stern act earlier, Jeonghan said if I didn’t scare the shit out of you he’d kick my ass. But, seriously what’s going on Wonwoo?” Seungcheol asks with a frown, “Do you remember _anything_ last night?”

Wonwoo shakes his head slowly, no thoughts besides photographing some of My Day’s set and the rest was blurry. Wonwoo has no idea what he even did to make them all mad.

“Okay, we should just cut to the chance. You made out with your ex boyfriend! Why! Why! Soonyoung was looking for you all night and got hounded by Seungcheol’s rock headed frat brothers.” Jeonghan sneers, “No offense, Cheol but they’re _kinda_ stupid.”

“None taken.”

“But anyway, I don’t know if you’re an idiot. I don’t know if you just had some laced drug or some hard liquor.” Jeonghan says, “But, you invited Soonyoung to this party and ignored him. You ran around like you didn’t have him as a plus one.”

Wonwoo nods slowly, “I just got caught up and I didn’t know if he wanted me to be on his ass all night... he’s super well known and I think I just wanted him to also meet everybody.”

“You know your ex kissed you? RM? Who the fuck even calls themselves _that_.” Jeonghan scoffs loudly, “I can kick his ass if he jumped on you while you were drunk.”

Wonwoo smiles softly cause even if Jeonghan wanted to skin him alive right now. Jeonghan still would have his back through thick and thin. He really did appreciate Jeonghan in moments like this.

Wonwoo tried to think hard, did Namjoon kiss him? He did remember how he tried to find the bathroom and went outside. Taehyung, another photography major he knows who’s close with Kihyun helped him outside. He remembers some of them helping him out, he definitely remembers being able to piss finally. Did he run into RM? Was it a setup? Why the fuck can’t he remember?

“Don’t break your head over it, Won.” Seungcheol says reassuringly, “I know it has to be upsetting. But, we can figure this out together especially with fucking tracker over here.”

“I like to make sure I know where all my friends are.” Jeonghan mummers quietly, “I refuse to have my friends turn up missing.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Just call your dumb frat brothers and we can go from there.”

“Already tried.” Seungcheol says, “Jooheon isn’t home yet and Shownu is playing dumb. I just have a gross feeling about this.”

Jeonghan nods in agreement from the front seat with a scowl, “I think this was planned. They knew you were on some type of shit, it has to be planned.”

Wonwoo shrugs, “I don’t know.. are Namjoon and Jooheon even capable of that? I mean Namjoon is smart but he’s also kind of dumb. Does that make sense for him to be able to pull this off?”

Seungcheol nods slowly as he takes his knees into his chest, “It does make sense, I just hate that my frat brothers are kind of the worst.”

Wonwoo sighs to himself, he just kept thinking that he really fucked it up with Soonyoung. It made him feel sick to think he hurt anything about Soonyoung. Soonyoung was like a puppy, Wonwoo kind of just found himself wanting to keep Soonyoung happy and cared for. The last thing he wanted to be was the reason he was hurt. 

“How much does Soonyoung hate me?”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol turn with a gruesome expression. It wasn’t a nice expression, it had Wonwoo’s empty stomach churning at the thought and idea of how much he hated him.

“He doesn’t, _hate_ you.” Jeonghan says softly with soft gaze, “He just is mad at you.”

“He was upset cause he had an idea that you might have liked him... how he likes you.” Jeonghan says, “You know he likes you right?”

Wonwoo nods, “I had a gut feeling he felt some type of feelings for me. Soonyoung is kind of easy to read.”

“Shut up! He really tried his best to be discreet about things.” Jeonghan frowns pinching at Wonwoo’s exposed knee, “But seriously, we need to fucking fix this before I catch a _murder_ charge.”

Wonwoo scoffs as he sinks further into the backseat, “I say do it if Namjoon really did fuck me over and set me up like this. I’ll catch the charge first.”

Seungcheol sighs loudly as he pulls out his phone, Wonwoo can get a good sight on what exactly he was doing. Seungcheol hit Namjoon’s recent Snapchat story. All Wonwoo could hear was clinking of glasses and a bunch of boys saying _“Gang in this bitch!”_ and a few groaning in the background.

“They went to IHOP about an hour ago... that means Namjoon is probably back at the house. I think Jooheon might be with fucking what is his name... he raps... angry looking....” Seungcheol says quietly as he snaps his fingers to recollect his memories.

“Jeonghan, for the love of god help me out you know everybody in the fucking area.” Seungcheol sneers, “He has thick eyebrows and a gaze that makes you want to hide literally.”

Jeonghan taps his chin, “And he hangs out with Jooheon’s skull ass? Uh... is it Mino?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “I don’t know who Seungcheol is referring to but I like Mino so I know he isn’t describing him right him.”

“ ** _HE IS WITH GUNHEE... MINO’S FUCKING COUSIN THANK YOU WONWOO._** ”

Wonwoo mumbles a small “you’re welcome” back even if he didn’t know how he helped Seungcheol remember but he’d take the free gratitude anyway.

“Why does New York have so many rappers... isn’t Gunhee the one who goes by Gun? I’m tired of all these stage names, you guys.” Jeonghan sighs holding his temples, “I really am because it’s hard to keep up with people if they got _two_ names.”

Wonwoo scoffs loudly feeling himself genuinely smile for a bit, “So, how are we going to find them?”

After discussing how to track down Seungcheol’s _“brainless frats fucks”_ as Jeonghan likes to call them. They decide on starting simple with the Snapchat maps to see where their locations were first. Seungcheol was sure that his brothers didn’t even know how to turn it off cause it took Jooheon forever to get his Snapchat to work.

Wonwoo found himself refreshing every single app that he had any of Soonyoung or Soonyoung’s friends on. The constant thoughts of Soonyoung bounced around his head, he wanted to make sure Soonyoung was okay so he could feel a little bit at ease even though he royally fucked up.

“Do you think if I texted Soon... he’d reply? I’m going crazy here, I want to apologize. I want to see him? Really fucking bad.” Wonwoo whines lowly, he had to be drunk still cause why was he tearing up over this.

Jeonghan coos softly and Wonwoo swallows down the tears forming in his throat. His hand was patting softly on Wonwoo’s knee as Seungcheol drove, it was soothing and almost calming.

“I’d wait it out a bit, we can figure this out first. I am only saying keep your distance cause Seungkwan wants your head on a stick.” Jeonghan says with a laugh, “He was ready to catch a murder charge _and_ death penalty today.”

Even if the humor was a bit twisted, and not exactly what Wonwoo wanted to hear. He found himself laughing and swatting Jeonghan’s Hand out of the way. Wonwoo can’t find himself to be mad at Seungkwan, or any of Soonyoung’s other friends cause he did fuck up. Even his own friends voiced their disappointments, and Wonwoo just hoped this would get cleared up.

Snapchat lead the trio to some shady, like dark alley you try to avoid at night shady building. It had some hybrid of Korean and Japanese carved into a sign and Wonwoo’s basic knowledge of Japanese and entire life knowledge of Korean even had him confused.

“No offense, Cheol but your frat brothers are fucking weird.” Jeonghan says as he zooms on nearby license plates of the car, “If I die it’s on your grave.”

Seungcheol shrugs removing the key from the ignition, “I already knew that.”

Wonwoo takes in the scenery of too many cars and random tables outside in the law. It looked like a mix of a business but also a house to throw parties in. Tiny empty bottles of Jack Daniels and other hard liquors were in a empty pot near the doorway and ashes scattered the porch.

Papers and pens were held under vodka bottles in the garage, Wonwoo even saw a pair of Beats on the table blaring a low Drake song. With the amount of clues, Wonwoo assumed this was whoever Gunhee is that it was a studio.

“ _ **Hey!**_ ” Seungcheol yells knocking hard on the door leading to the inside of the house, “ ** _Yo!_** It is your fucking frat _**president**_ , Jooheon! Come out!”

“The _authority_ , I am even in _shaking_ my nonexistent boots.”

“Jeonghan, shut up.”

“Jooheon come out! Before I kick your ass!” Wonwoo yells loudly, “Seriously! I am _not_ kidding.”

A loud crack of the door has Wonwoo stumbling a little on his feet. Wonwoo makes a mental note to never get this drunk again. Nobody should be this drunk that it stays till the morning.

“What. Do. You. _Want?_ ”

Jooheon stood tall in a matching tracksuit, he looked like shit honestly. He might have just looked like shit to Wonwoo cause he fucked him over but he also looked exhausted. His fist rubbed roughly at his eyes as he looked down at all three of them.

“Did you set Wonwoo up with Namjoon to make Soonyoung see? That’s all I want to know.” Jeonghan says sternly, “It is just a yes or no question.”

Wonwoo expected a fight, he thought that Jooheon wouldn’t budge or admit anything. He assumed that Jooheon would slam the door and tell Namjoon to not say a word cause why would Jooheon admit to being an awful person?

“Mhm, I _**did**_. Why?”

The feeling of Wonwoo’s heart hitting the bottom of his stomach was sickening. Not only did Jooheon and Namjoon think to ruin a possible relationship and friendship with Soonyoung. But, the fact that Wonwoo was taken advantage of while being drunk was making him nauseous.

“What do you mean? Why? Like why did you do such a childish stunt to fuck _my_ life over? I don’t even know you that well and met you cause of fucking Kihyun and Namjoon.” Wonwoo blurts, it was loud and sharp the sound coming from him even surprised him.

Jooheon leans against the doorway with a relaxed look, “Dunno.. Joon wanted you back and I wanted to fuck Soonyoung that night. I don’t know who but somebody said you guys were a thing or becoming one. So, I wanted to make sure it was just a dumb rumor.”

“So, Joon pulled me aside and offered me about a $20 _and_ a free week of weed to help him get your attention.” Jooheon explains with a shrug, “I had to get you to him alone and if I hung out with Soonyoung and showed him that you weren’t all that. We’d get what we wanted.”

Wonwoo doesn’t really get mad about a lot of things. Some things do tick him off like when Minghao grabbed his unzipped camera bag and chucked it at him denting his favorite 17-24mm lens. Wonwoo cussed loudly but he realized he could get it fixed for cheap and didn’t need to really get that mad at his friend. Or, even when Seungcheol broke his glasses he said it was okay cause his mom makes him buy two pairs for that reason. It was just hard for Wonwoo to get pissed off.

His parents would always tell their friends that Wonwoo was and is the calmest baby in the world. He was always the rational friend, the one who knew what to do and knew how to keep his head leveled in a situation. He was the voice of reason in a time of anger.

Right now though, the rational and level headed Wonwoo was nonexistent. Wonwoo felt his heart thrumming around his body, from his toes to his knees to his fingertips and ears. His skin was pricking at every edge, it felt like his skin was being burned at every stake. He couldn’t fathom that even in college, people were doing shit he’d hear about in high school.

“Hey, breathe. Won. _**Breathe**_.”

It sounded like Jeonghan was talking but every sound that was being spoken sounded like muffled as if Wonwoo was underwater.

“You... did this all of this for... an easy fuck? Do you even know what kind of person Soonyoung is? Is this a joke?” Wonwoo grits, his jaw tight with every syllable.

“He has a nice ass and thick thighs? I know he’s a dancer and that he’s flexible, a _perfect_ fuck honestly.”

“Jooheon, you’re not even fucking _**gay**_! I don’t get why you’re trying to fuck a dude that doesn’t even make sense?” Seungcheol states, Wonwoo could see Seungcheol’s confused face in his head even if he was staring through Jooheon.

Jooheon shrugs carding through his snow white hair, “After the whole incident with that one guy at rush, I think having sex with a guy is nicer than having sex with a girl. Soonyoung, would have been such a good fuck if he didn’t run off like a baby.”

“Like I don’t get it, Won. How’d you go from Namjoon, to a guy like Soonyoung? He’s a real bitch and not even hal-“

“ _WONWOO_.”

Wonwoo didn’t exactly remember how it happened or how he found himself doing it. But, staring down at his redden fist and seeing Jooheon on the floor cupping his nose with a frown. His eyes were tearing up from the pain and Wonwoo oddly felt satisfied.

“Don’t.. t-talk about Soonyoung like he’s an object. He is so much more than that and I am so glad he realized you’re a piece of shit.” Wonwoo stammers with ragged breaths, “Fuck away from me and Soonyoung or I swear I’ll do more damage than a punch.”

“Man, _fuck_ you. I’m glad you aren’t dating Namjoon anyway you didn’t even deserve him _and_ I never liked you.”

Wonwoo scoffs loudly as he pivots, “I didn’t like you either and Namjoon is a conceded asshole with a weak stroke game. You two will be perfect for each other, also send him a selfie of your bloody nose and let him know I’m coming for him next.”

Seungcheol yells loudly as he chases after Wonwoo, and Wonwoo jumps at the loud smack across his ass. It wasn’t anything to celebrate over that he physically hit Jooheon and he just prayed he wasn’t going to catch a lawsuit.

“That was _so_ hot, man if I was Soonyoung and saw you defending my honor. I’d suck your dick _so_ quick.” Jeonghan awes with a dramatic hold against his chest, “A true man is what you are, Wonwoo. You rocked his ass and I deem you as forgiven.”

Wonwoo grins softly to himself, “Thanks guys, I also think his face broke my finger.”

The two stop as they grab Wonwoo’s hand glancing at his bawled fist that Wonwoo found hard to unclench his fist. It ached in his index finger and Wonwoo’s adrenaline was dying out and it really fucking hurt.

“You’ve never had to get in a fight, you probably didn’t even.. _god_. Just get in the car please? This looks bad.” Seungcheol groans loudly as he leads Wonwoo and Jeonghan to his car. 

Wonwoo spends the next hour in a half in the hospital getting a finger cast for his now broken index finger and a wrap for his sprained wrist. He didn’t know he could even sprain his wrist especially in a punch.

“Seungcheol, please help my son and teach him how to punch. He’s going to need to know how to defend himself.” Jeonghan sighs dramatically weeping into Wonwoo’s shoulder.

Seungcheol scoffs, “I might as well, I can’t believe you broke your fingers while also spraining your wrist.”

The two help lead Wonwoo out keeping up their embarrassing parent skit back to Seungcheol’s car. Wonwoo sees a familiar body waiting against the car, he was drowning in a yellow velvet hoodie and some black jeans.

Soonyoung pivots when he sees Seungcheol’s car unlock, and Wonwoo is met with the warmest pair of eyes and the shiniest smile in the fucking world.

“Don’t say I don’t ever do anything for you, Won. Go get _your_ boy.” Jeonghan whispers as he pats Wonwoo’s butt reassuringly.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol wave goodbye to the two as they pull off. Wonwoo pulls anxiously at the lose strings on his jeans as he stands by Soonyoung near his car. The wind and the sound of birds surrounded them along with the frequent car horns.

“I can’t believe you broke your finger. And sprained your wrist? You’ve never had to fight somebody have you?” Soonyoung says as he grabs Wonwoo’s wrist so softly.

Wonwoo nods slowly, “My brother and I never actually fist fought but we’d wrestle and pull each other’s hair.”

Soonyoung laughs quietly as he looks at the tight bandages on his wrist. Wonwoo does his best not to flinch when Soonyoung traces at the rivers of Wonwoo’s bandage wrap and finger cast. His touch was hot against the metal and Wonwoo tried his best to remain calm.

Wonwoo hears a small exhale come out of Soonyoung’s chest, it was visibly shaky and unsteady. Was he _crying_? Why was he breathing so unsteady?

“Soon.. are you okay?”

Soonyoung nods as he brushes his tears, “I just feel hurt looking at you like this. You got hurt cause of me? I’m sorry you got hurt cause of me and I am sorry for putting you in such a tough situation.”

Tough situation? Wonwoo furrowed his brow what tough situation was Soonyoung even putting him in?

“You had to chose between Namjoon and me and his friends. Is he mad at you? I am sorry that I put you in an uncomfortable si-situation.” Soonyoung hiccups, he looks up at Wonwoo and god _no_ , his eyes were filled to the brim with tears still and Wonwoo felt awful.

“Did, Jeonghan not tell you why I hit Jooheon?” Wonwoo asks quietly, here it was.

Soonyoung shakes his head, “He said it was cause of what happened at the Art Club and I felt so bad and hurried down here.”

“So-“

Soonyoung’s phone buzzes loudly in his pocket, the same time as Wonwoo’s. Jeonghan had created a group with the two of them named **_“SURPRISE BITCH? BET YOU THOUGHT YOU’D SEE THE LAST OF ME?”_**

“I hate him.” Wonwoo mummers as he clicks the message.

_**From Jeonghan:  
Hi my two babies, please make up and explain what happened! Wonwoo, here is your proof so you don’t have to stammer over your words. Soonyoung, stop crying before you break Wonwoo’s heart! He’s a very good guy and honestly nobody wants to see you cry it’s like a kicked dog. I got this on accident cause I was updating my streaks. Thank me later.** _

Screw Jeonghan and his unhealthy obsession with Snapchat streaks. But, also thank the lord cause Wonwoo didn’t know where this conversation was going to go.

Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung clicks on the video. The sound of Wonwoo yelling honestly scared Wonwoo, his voice is already deep but his voice was more grainy and scratchy with anger and hate. Wonwoo remembers the part it started at when Jooheon explained what his and Namjoon’s plan was. Then, it jumped to how Wonwoo was saying not to speak about Soonyoung like that.

“Y-you.” Soonyoung says locking his phone, “Y-you defended _me_? You broke your finger and sprained your wrist... _defending_ _me_?”

Wonwoo nods hiding his wrist behind his back, “I will always wanna defend you, Soon. I really hurt your feelings last night and I wanted to fix it.”

Soonyoung wipes his eyes, “I really appreciate it, Wonwoo. I’m really thankful to have a friend like you.”

And, in that moment Wonwoo could think of something else that hurt more than a broken finger and sprained wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH NO! DID SOONYOUNG JUST FRIENDZONE WONWOO? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? OH NO!
> 
> \- also fuck! I missed this story so much and school and work really have been kicking my ass but I’m getting back with writing


	8. Can we make up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo has no boundaries and just wants to make up with Soonyoung. Soonyoung doesn’t mind cause it’s Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute soonwoo!

Wonwoo has _no_  boundaries.

Soonyoung was surprised how the other could be _so_ clingy. He really liked how clingy he was being. But, Soonyoung wouldn’t admit it aloud cause his friends (Mostly Seungkwan) are so on his ass about playing hard to get. Ever since after Art Club, Wonwoo has been acting cuter and almost as if he’s trying harder for Soonyoung.

Wonwoo somehow managed to weasel his way into Soonyoung’s apartment after they had to do a project of an “upside down” shoot. Wonwoo’s body heat was radiating so closely to Soonyoung as their legs were tangled under the blanket that Wonwoo laid out.

Thankfully, Seokmin, Jun, and Jeonghan weren’t as hard about playing hard to get. They sat him down the other day and explained how they just want him to be happy. So, Soonyoung didn’t feel as embarrassed sitting this close to Wonwoo.

“I can’t believe you made me hang upside down on a monkey bar.” Wonwoo pouts as he leans in closer to look at the photos on the laptop, his lips looked incredibly pink and Soonyoung blames it on himself for buying the other a strawberry popsicle.

“Nancy told us to do whatever we could and I wanted my partner to be upside down. Be mad at yourself for picking me as a partner.” Soonyoung grins as he clicks through another photo.

Soonyoung is still 100% sure that Wonwoo talked Francesca, who was originally Soonyoung’s partner out of being his partner. Francesca had asked Soonyoung, the day the project was assigned to be her partner.

Wonwoo was “sick” the day they got partners, but when Wonwoo came back and Francesca magically wasn’t there for a day then had another student as her partner. Soonyoung knew that there wasn’t anyway that Wonwoo wasn’t involved and Soonyoung couldn’t help but say he found it a little bit endearing.

“I know, and they look super cool. It looks way better than me trying to hang upside down with my camera.” Wonwoo says, disappointment lacing his words. Soonyoung found himself frowning and nudging Wonwoo a little.

“Oh shut up, they look so good! We both did different takes on it and we are both going to get a good grade.” Soonyoung says, “I refuse to have a doubter like you in my presences. You’re Wonwoo, you can’t doubt yourself. Only if you take a bad picture, but no idea out of that head of yours is bad.”

Soonyoung tried to ignore the way his ears are starting to burn and he feels like his body is getting hotter. Wonwoo lets out the softest laugh, and Soonyoung feels his heart clench at the sound.

“Thank you, Soonie. I needed that.” Wonwoo admits shyly, “Thank you.”

“Ayo, lovebirds. Me and Seok and Jeonghan are going to get lunch. You two staying here or coming with?” Jun asks as he grabs the dorm keys from the hook, “We’ll bring food back if you stay here.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Wonwoo said he’d make me food.”

God, it was just as domestic as it sounded when Wonwoo suggested it before he bombarded their apartment. Soonyoung blushed when Wonwoo said it and he is still blushing now.

“God, that’s so fucking domestic. I need to just puke.” Seokmin says as he fake gags, and Jeonghan thankfully slapped Seokmin in the back of the head.

“We’ll still bring back leftovers. Have fun, you too! But, not too much fun.” Jeonghan says with a wink as the three exit the dorm and Soonyoung felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Also, what do you want for lunch?” Wonwoo asks, when it starts to quiet down. His body somehow was tilted towards Soonyoung, he looked so kindly at him and he felt as if he didn’t deserve it.

“What else can you make besides ramen?” Soonyoung asks teasingly as for some reason he pokes Wonwoo’s cheek, “Surprise me.”

Wonwoo scoffs as he pokes Soonyoung’s cheek before getting up, “You got it, dude.”

“Just keeping editing, and I’ll take care of you.”

Oh for fuck sakes, Soonyoung forces a grim smile as he clicks through the photos deleting the blurry ones. Wonwoo went into game mode, not even letting Soonyoung help him find stuff to cook with and it felt heavily domestic. Soonyoung really liked it.

After 30 minutes later, and 150 photos deleted Wonwoo returns with two bowls of pasta with red sauce. Soonyoung arches his brow as Wonwoo hands him a fork with a shit eating grin.

“And you thought I couldn’t make anything besides ramen, are you surprised Soonyoung?”

“How the fuck did you make this with the stuff in my dorm? We haven’t gone grocery shopping yet and we are actually ignoring it.” Soonyoung admits, “That’s why there’s so many leftovers.”

Wonwoo pops a noodle in his mouth, “Exactly, I kind of took all the meat out of the leftover tacos and heated it up. I added some sauce and took the 3 minute pasta you have in the cabinet and got some cheese.”

A man who could make pasta out of leftovers? Soonyoung wouldn’t admit it aloud but god he was ready to get on his knees to marry this man! The pasta wasn’t awful either, and Soonyoung wanted to just cry! God! He’s so perfect!

“You are every mom’s perfect son,” Soonyoung gasps with he holds onto his stomach, “A blessing in disguise, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo shorts as he pushes up his glasses, “I would love to like, c-cook for you more in the future?”

“Tryna woo me over?” Soonyoung says adding a quick wink, he knew when Wonwoo stutters that the other was getting flustered and Soonyoung liked it cause he wasn’t being embarrassed this time.

“No? Maybe! I mean! Like, it’s good to know how to cook from your resources! I want to make sure you know how to keep yourself alive, stupid!”

Insulting. A way for Wonwoo to try and control the situation and Soonyoung usually falls for it cause it’s Wonwoo. Soonyoung is unfortunately weak to nearly everything the other does.

“Soon, what are your plans for today? I know you leave for tour in a few days and I want to hang out with you before you leave. Is that okay?” Wonwoo asks tapping on his finger cast with a soft expression. He gotten his other cast on his wrist off recently, Soonyoung was still amazed how he was acting normally with all of those casts.

‘Of course, that’s okay. I literally want to kiss you all the time!’ is what Soonyoung can feel sitting in his mouth, it’s what he wants to really say.

“Of course, we can hang out. We’re cool now right? That’s what like bros do.” Soonyoung says, and Wonwoo nods mumbling “bros” underneath his breath.

“I want to take you somewhere, is that okay?” Wonwoo questions shyly, “Like is that cool?”

Soonyoung almost felt bad that Wonwoo was questioning everything they did. Art Club did create a riff between the two and slowly, they were getting back to normal. Wonwoo was making jokes like always and Soonyoung always kept Wonwoo teasing like before. Soonyoung tried to swallow down his feelings, but they keep getting bigger and Soonyoung thinks that he’s okay with that now.

“Where do you wanna take me? I thought we’d keep eating leftovers and watch lifetime movies.”

“I really want to, officially make it up to you before you leave.” Wonwoo says as he cards his hair, “I apologized, and I feel like that was a good step but I put you through a lot and I want to make it up to you.”

Soonyoung nods, “Okay, if you’re uncomfortable with how we made up. You can take me out, but I have to take Chan to Seungkwan’s for some project they’re doing for Minghao?”

“Oh! Did he not tell you?”

Soonyoung cocks his head, what did Chan not tell him? Soonyoung practically _raised_ Chan, and if Wonwoo knew something that Soonyoung didn’t; Soonyoung wouldn’t know how to act with Chan later.

“Chan is planning to ask Minghao out, I only know cause Mingyu can’t shut up. Chan was probably planning to tell you when you picked him up cause I found out yesterday.” Wonwoo says, “I guess he’s super nervous and he asked Seungkwan to help cause it’s Seungkwan. He loves to get involved with anything to help other people.”

Wonwoo wasn’t wrong with that statement, and it made Soonyoung scoff. But, he also found himself very happy for Chan since he’s been pining for Minghao for about two years. If Chan didn’t ask him out soon then Soonyoung would do it for him. He can only hear Chan talk about Minghao’s freshly colored black hair for so long before he went crazy.

“I am excited, I was tired of Chan pining for so long and I needed one of them to make a move.”

“Minghao just didn’t think the kid liked him like that? Something about not wanting to ruin what they had.” Wonwoo shrugs, “He is a cute kid when it comes to Chan other than that he’s a dick mostly.”

After getting Wonwoo’s photos organized and cleaning up their mess. The two plan to meet back here in about two hours, which gave Soonyoung time to be anxious in peace. Where did Wonwoo want to take him? Why did Wonwoo want to take him anywhere?

“Do I need to look like nice? Like dinner at the Cheesecake Factory nice or like causal nice like Olive Garden nice? I need to know if I need to look good.” Soonyoung asks as Wonwoo has his hand on the doorknob.

Wonwoo shrugs, “You always look good, it’s all okay.”

Soonyoung tried to suppress the wheeze that came out of his chest. But, Wonwoo heard it and had the audacity to laugh at him. Soonyoung now had to text his friends cause he was stressed.

**_soonyoung: not to be that bitch but I need every one of your guys undivided attention_ **

**_hani: jun just dropped his phone in his water so he’ll be looking over my phone with me_ **

**_seok: i am here!_ **

**_kwannie: hello_ **

**_channie: soonyoung when are you coming to get me hello i gotta go to seungkwans_ **

**_soonyoung: ANYWAY._ **

**_soonyoung: so y’all know besides seungkwan who is gonna yell at me_ **

**_soonyoung: wonwoo came over and was helping me edit and he like made me pasta?_ **

**_seok: just type it all in one text please soonyoung_ **

**_hani: yea jun says the same thing_ **

**_soonyoung: :-(_ **

**_soonyoung: fine but he made me lunch then said something about how he wants to officially make it up to me cause he feels like apologizing isn’t enough!! he is taking me out in two hours and it’s making me fucking sweat! cause idk where we’re GOING_ **

**_kwannie: i know! ha! too bad i won’t say anything! have fun!_ **

Soonyoung clicks on Seungkwan’s contact photo so quickly, and Seungkwan thankfully picks up on the first ring and has the audacity to laugh and Soonyoung wants to fight.

“ _Soonie! Dude, what is up_?”

“Shut the fuck up, and what do you know? Spill it or I’ll spoil your anniversary gift for Mingyu.”

“ _SOONYOUNG SHUT THE FUCK UP.”_ Seungkwan squawks, “ _YOURE ON SPEAKER YOU, DUMB BITCH.”_

“TELL ME THEN.”

“ _NO! I DON’T WANT TO RUIN SOMEBODY ELSE’S SURPRISE AND HES EXCITED AND HES BEING SO GENUINE ABOUT IT._ ” Seungkwan yells loudly, “ _I WON’T DO IT.”_

Soonyoung sighs painfully cause he knew Seungkwan wouldn’t ruin a good surprise. He knows that Seungkwan loves cheesy romance shit like this, and he wouldn’t ruin it for anybody.

“I am just nervous as shit, Seungkwan.” Soonyoung mumbles, “I like him so fucking much.”

 _“Aw cute_!” Mingyu yells.

“ _You’re going to be fine, Soon. Wonwoo and I talked and he really wants to make it up to you. I am happy and you’ll be fine. See you later and drop Channie off! Bye~”_ Seungkwan says cheerfully and the dial goes dead in his ear.

Soonyoung sighs and goes to get ready for picking up Chan for whatever he’ll be doing at Seungkwan’s place. Soonyoung tried to keep his hands busy as he got changed and walked to his car. He just settled on loose button up blue, black and white striped shirt and ripped jeans cause that’s as causal and cute as he could get.

“Kwon Soonyoung, just breathe.” Soonyoung whispers to himself, “You’ll be fine. It’s just Wonwoo.”

When Soonyoung picked up Chan, Chan went on some rampage about how nice Soonyoung looked. Soonyoung felt his ears burning at the comment cause Chan really wanted to make Soonyoung flustered.

“Just tell me what we’re doing.” Soonyoung says nearly pleading, “So, my heart doesn’t drop to my stomach.”

“Do you want a hint?” Chan asks cramming a handful of McDonald’s fries into his cheek, “I can do that.”

Soonyoung nods so fast he feels like his neck snapped, “Please.”

Chan holds up his finger signaling for Soonyoung to wait as he swallows down an unreasonable amount of Sprite, “Some of us will be there while you guys are there. That’s all the hints I am giving you, take them as you please.”

Some? Who was going to be with Wonwoo and Soonyoung? He wasn’t even sure that made him feel more anxious about whatever Wonwoo has up his sleeve. Why were their friends going to be on whatever they’d call this.

Soonyoung drops Chan off at Seungkwan and Mingyu’s place. Chan grins as he waves goodbye with his cheeks filled with fries, and Soonyoung wanted to just slap his McDonald’s bag out his hands. It was getting closer and closer to meeting up with Wonwoo and Soonyoung couldn’t stay still. He cleaned their bathroom, washed the already washed fishers in the drying rack, finally got a part of learning Signal by Twice down.

A knock on the door cut off Soonyoung’s improv dance practice. He looked through the peephole (even though he knew who it was) and saw Wonwoo rocking on his feet.

Soonyoung swallows a shaky breath and opens the door, he doesn’t even realize how wide his smile grew just at the sight of Wonwoo. His shaggy black bangs were parted in a style that Seungkwan says is like a comma. He wore his usual thin gold wired frames perched on his very cute, and perfect nose.

He was wearing a black turtle neck, and a caramel colored trench coat over some black skinny jeans tucked in matching timberlands. It was so causal, yet so handsome that Soonyoung felt his heart slam into his ribs.

“As much as I love your duck covered socks, Soon. You should probably get some shoes on.”

Soonyoung nods and slides a bit to go get his (actually Jeonghan’s) boots that resides by the couch. Wonwoo stood by the door, and Soonyoung wondered why the other had his film camera, what were they doing?

“Ready?” Wonwoo asks cheerfully when Soonyoung finishes lacing his boots, “My car is warmed up.”

“You left it running?!” Soonyoung gasps, “You are brave, I could never.”

Wonwoo shrugs as he puts his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulder, “Bravery is all in the mind, Soon.”

Soonyoung feels himself tense but prays that Wonwoo doesn’t as he leads them to his car. It smelled like laundry and lavender, it smelt just like Wonwoo. Soonyoung turns up the radio that was pouring out the Neighbourhood through the speakers.

“So, what’d you do while I was gone? Miss me?”

Soonyoung shrugs as he tugs loosely at his earring, “I missed having somebody to insult, stupid.”

Wonwoo gasps dramatically as he clutches his chest, “And to think I planned this night for us and you call me stupid? Just say you missed me, dude.”

“What do I get out of it, i-if I say I do?” Soonyoung asks uncertainly, “What do I get?”

Wonwoo slows the car down at the stoplight and turns to smile at Soonyoung, “You’d get to hear me say it back.”

Oh fuck. Soonyoung shrugs and looks out the window dramatically, he can’t let Wonwoo win in this! He can’t melt into his stupid nose crinkle smile and pretty eyes! He just can’t!

“Maybe if you earn it.” Soonyoung says with a small smile, “But, can we play something a bit upbeat?”

“Like what? Twice?”

“Listen, Twice is a good group. I will not be slandered over it.”

The two thankfully after pouting at Wonwoo, they play Twice till they arrive at some area that looks like a coffee shop. It’s a wooden building with a black roof, Soonyoung can hear some jazzy music playing through the doors as they park.

“What is this?” Soonyoung asks unbuckling himself, “Coffee?”

Wonwoo shook his head as he took Soonyoung’s hand. It wasn’t an action that threw Soonyoung off cause Soonyoung holds hands with everybody but him and Wonwoo have never held hands.

Wonwoo’s fingers tapped slowly on Soonyoung’s hand, “Is this okay? Your friends always hold your hand so I thought we could.”

Soonyoung nods praying his ears aren’t burning red, “Of course! C’mon show me what this is.”

The two walk in, and Soonyoung sees Minghao and Mingyu by the wall. Chan is wrapped up next to Minghao looking up with a big stupid grin on his face. Mingyu has Seungkwan under his arm looking just as in love. Jun, Seokmin, Jihoon and Jeonghan along with Seungcheol and Joshua and Vernon were sitting at some tables chatting loudly. It was hard to point them out due to the amount of people crowded here.

Chan said some of them would be there not all of them. Soonyoung could also see a familiar red orange haired boy by a group of people next to walls filled with photos.

“What is this?” Soonyoung asks as he takes his hand away from Wonwoo, he didn’t know if Wonwoo wanted to push any type of weird message to anybody.

“It’s Kihyun’s pop up exhibit, it’s his second year doing this. He showcases his work, and Minhyuk’s artwork in random coffee stores. But, he also wanted Mingyu and Minghao to get involved.” Wonwoo explains, “They’re painting on the walls, a joint work that’ll stay up for a week the same length as this exhibit.”

Soonyoung feels his mouth drop a little, “A whole exhibit? Oh my goodness, that’s so cool. They are such an relationship goal, they have their own exhibit?”

Wonwoo nods with a smile, “They also let me showcase my work. And I have a surprise for you.”

Soonyoung cocks his head as he follows behind Wonwoo. Wonwoo weaves Soonyoung through the crowds towards the framed walls, they were all framed with a gold trim and they looked beautiful with the images. Wonwoo goes behind Soonyoung and covers Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung winces at the coldness of Wonwoo’s hands as he leads him to wherever.

“Ok ready?” Wonwoo questions lowly, and Soonyoung nods as Wonwoo removes his hands.

Soonyoung blinks adjusting to the lights, and the images become clearer. Soonyoung feels as if he’s gotten kicked in the gut when he realizes what he’s looking at. There was six frames in front of his face, in the same golden frames that Kihyun’s photos had. But, instead of them being Kihyun’s.

They were _his_.

His photos were in an exhibit where there had to be about 1,000 people in right now. Soonyoung felt his throat nearly contracting, he recognized a concert photo from My Day. He recognized a few pictures from class and his favorite photos.

“ _Uh_. Oh my god.”

“Surprise?” Wonwoo says airy, it was like he was singing and Soonyoung felt like he could just kiss him. Soonyoung wanted to kiss him, just grab him by his trench coat collar and kiss him hard.

“How? _How_ did this happen?” Soonyoung asks, can his eyes stop watering so he could see Wonwoo.

“I suggested it to him. Kihyun, has a big following like us and so does Min. Kihyun was wanting to add something to make it bigger.” Wonwoo explains, “He had Minghao and Mingyu join, for the art aspect. Vernon is performing later with his friends. He wanted another photographer and I wan-“

“That’s why you asked me what’s my favorite work... you wanted me to showcase my favorites.” Soonyoung mummers, he did think it was weird when Wonwoo asked almost a week ago about his favorite photos. He rambled about an hour about them and Wonwoo narrowed it down to showcase his favorites.

“I wanted to showcase meaningful stuff for you. I wanted to show a part of _you_. I think you personally have so much work to showcase, I think you’re amazing. I believe in you, and I believe that you need to show everything to the world.” Wonwoo says as he pushes his glasses up, “It’s not the best making up to do I guess? But, I just wante-“

“It’s _so_ fucking perfect, holy shit.” Soonyoung whines, his voice was wavering and he hated it.

“I’ve been doing this for almost five years now, Won. I have never showcased my work before in an exhibit. The idea was daunting, and terrifying cause I thought I would never be at the level to showcase it.” Soonyoung says with a smile as he rubs at a tear on his cheek, “And, you saying that you want to showcase my work. Means so much to me, Wonwoo.”

“I’m _always_ going to believe in you.” Wonwoo smiles, nose crinkle and all, “Being scared is just apart of being an artist and to think I had the privilege to showcase you and give you that edge. I am happy for you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Soonyoung says as he grabs Wonwoo, not for a kiss but a hug so tight that Wonwoo kind of just lets Soonyoung hold him. The scent of lavender was starting to feel like home, it felt like everything that Soonyoung has ever needed. It was scary how much comfort Soonyoung felt in this scent. 

“Same goes for you, Soon. But, stop crying okay?” Wonwoo asks as he pulls away and holds Soonyoung’s cheeks, “It is really sad to see you cry like a kicked dog.”

“Kiss!” Minghao yells from behind Soonyoung with a wine glass in hand, “Do it!”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as he looks at Minghao who now has black hair, why did he look good with every single thing?

“I heard you’re painting on the walls tonight? That’s so sick! Have you and Mingyu ever painted together on one canvas?” Soonyoung asks with an arched brow. He can’t even imagine sharing the same camera with one person for an entire shoot.

“Yeah! We did it a lot when we were too lazy to buy our own canvases. We just would go with the flow and connect our ideas in the middle to make something amazing. We usually do this drunk too so like Kihyun bought us wine.” Minghao smirks as he downs the remaining wine in his glass.

“You’re like a wine mom,” Soonyoung sighs, he only drinks wine at like themed parties not his go to alcohol for getting drunk.

“You should see his room, him and Mingyu could drink in his room and decorate the bottles with wine. He is really an art hoe at heart.” Wonwoo says teasingly as he nudged Minghao a little.

Minghao shrugs, “Let me live my artistic abilities, Won. But, we are going to start soon! You should come watch, your friends all got a close table to the walls!”

Soonyoung snaps making Minghao jump, “Before we do anything, how are you and Chan?”

Minghao smiles widely, boxy and all as he stuffed the wine glass in his large chest pocket in his overalls, “That’s _my_ boyfriend! He tried to ask me out before this but he stuttered and then he just said fuck it and kissed me. He asked me out and I of course said yes.”

Soonyoung can’t help to but practically squawk as he jumps towards Minghao grabbing him a large hug, “I am _SO_ happy! Holy shit, _FINALLY_.”

Minghao giggles alongside Soonyoung in the hug and Wonwoo breaks them up to tell Minghao to start painting. Wonwoo takes Soonyoung by the hand again, and Soonyoung feels his brain nearly short circuit again. The two stay hand in hand as they sit at a table with all their friends.

“Oh my god, he’s holding your hand.” Seokmin grimaces, Soonyoung could smell the wine on his breath, “Oh my god.”

“Seok, don’t be dramatic. Soon probably grabbed his hand, he always does.” Jun says with a shrug as he slings his arm around Seokmin.

“No, he grabbed mine.” Soonyoung whispers, with a smile.

“Won grabbed your hand? He never does that he usually lets others do it but he never like starts that interaction.” Jihoon says, who was cutely wrapped up in Jeonghan’s arms and Soonyoung loved it.

“Hoonie is the same way cause I am the _only_  one who can hold him like this.” Jeonghan laughs as he kisses Jihoon’s temple, “But, you guys are still holding hands and I love that.”

Soonyoung didn’t even realize that as the two were having separate conversations with their friends. Their hands sat prettily on Soonyoung’s thigh, fingers intertwined in harmony. It made Soonyoung feel like they were going to be more than friends.

“Hi guys! So, Gyu and I are going to paint on this beautiful white wall. We can all talk and like drink wine and watch us paint! Ask questions too! Okay? Cool?” Minghao yells incredibly loud in the mic that Soonyoung felt like his ears were going to burst.

“Chan, tell your boyfriend to quiet down.” Seokmin says, “How does he get so drunk on wine?”

Chan rolls his eyes as he pushes his glasses up with his finger, “He is a bit of a lightweight, but it’s cute and he’s excited! Leave him alone, Seok.”

“Yeah Seok, he is happy and in love. We can all finally stop hearing how much he likes Minghao and wants to su-“

“Jeonghan!” Chan yells, and Soonyoung chokes on the candy laid out on the table. His friends had no right being as funny as they were.

Wonwoo shakes Soonyoung’s hand a little getting his attention, “I didn’t realize we were still holding hands.”

“Never let go, Jack!” Wonwoo says with a smile and Soonyoung can’t help but laugh cause god Wonwoo is so cute with his stupid jokes.

“I won’t, you’re stuck with me. Something that Rose would never do for Jack.” Soonyoung winks as he shoots a finger gun and Soonyoung feels himself cringe a little.

Wonwoo snickers, “God, you’re _so_ lucky that you’re cute.”

Soonyoung jumps a little when Jeonghan pinches his lower back, “You think I am cute?”

“You know you’re cute.” Wonwoo says, “You know but that’s all I am gonna say.”

Soonyoung can’t help but smile again, his face was hot and he had to turn back to Minghao and Mingyu’s painting. Seungkwan and Chan like supportive boyfriends were up close by the wall helping them anyway they could. Seungkwan was holding Mingyu’s tote on his hip as he managed to record Mingyu.

Seungkwan was getting the strokes, the paint mixing and every furrowed eyebrow on camera. It was a purely love that they had, only filled with support and love for each other. Mingyu had kissed Seungkwan, smearing a mix of blues and greens on his cheek. Seungkwan let out a bold laugh, and wasn’t mad cause he was in love. Soonyoung thought it was beautiful, and he wished he had his camera to capture the moment. Wonwoo’s film camera fizzed in his ear, and it freaked Soonyoung out cause how were they nearly in sync.

“It was cute. I thought Seungkwan would appreciate it for his subscribers who get hyped over any photo of them.” Wonwoo shrugs, “They are _so_ in love, it’s just genuinely pure.”

Soonyoung nods in agreement, “It’s hard to capture love in a photo and I think you just did it.”

“You just have to find the right moment. You know that is our final for class? You have to do it sooner or later.”

“Last thing, I want to do is talk about class. Watch the painting.” Soonyoung says holding Wonwoo’s head to move it towards the wall.

Minghao’s side of the wall was looking like a person, broad chin and an ear was painted out. Chan was holding Minghao’s brushes in his fist as he looked at Minghao like he was the stars in the sky. Gross.

Two hours passed and Soonyoung was in awe with what Mingyu and Minghao managed to create. Minghao and Mingyu had created an abstract photo of Chan and Seungkwan, their features were a bit morphed and unrealistic but you could tell it was them.

Chan was grinning in his painted portrait, his glasses were floating nearby. He was wearing a tank in his painting with rosy cheeks, he only had one eye and his nose was titled. But, you knew it was Chan and Chan stood back in awe as he looked up. Seungkwan already had his tongue down Mingyu’s throat, and Jun had became Seungkwan’s camera man. Love is an amazing and kind of gross thing but it’s amazing.

“Baby, you are SO talented.” Chan had yelled as he finally kissed Minghao, and their friends whooped loudly. Why? Cause Chan deserves it completely.

Wonwoo has his arm around Soonyoung as they stood and clapped for Minghao and Mingyu. It was beautiful that Soonyoung was able to support his friends, cause growing up with not many artistic friends like him until he got into high school to be able to support them like this. It felt moving and beautiful for him to be here for his friends.

“Also, if you’re up for it. Seungcheol is throwing like a celebration and goodbye party? Since you leave for tour next week. He wasn’t sure when we’d all get together like this. You down? I won’t leave your side this time.” Wonwoo says, Soonyoung felt like he could see every pore in Wonwoo’s skin from how close they were.

And being that close how could Soonyoung say _no_?

“Hell yeah, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant give this story up lmao i really can’t and i am going to get this better and finish this up nicely! i love this troupe and i will never end this!


	9. Oh boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Wonwoo go to a party, and Wonwoo has a secret.

“Are you going to tell him yet? I don’t think he’ll really care, he’ll honestly be excited since you guys are cool now.” Mingyu says as he pulls Seungkwan closer to his chest. 

Wonwoo shrugs as he looks at Soonyoung taking a shot with Vernon’s friends at the counter. His cheeks were starting to grow rosy from the alcohol and his voice started getting louder. Wonwoo thought it was cute, cause the last party they went to they didn’t get to actually have fun. It was nice to see him enjoying himself nicely in a better setting.

“You haven’t told him that you’re going on tour with him too? Does he not know who the opening group is?” Seungkwan scoffs as he drinks the last of the mess of a drink that Mingyu made, “I think he’ll love it.” 

Wonwoo found out not a bit longer after Soonyoung did that Hot Punk was going to be My Day’s opener for awhile on their tour. The exact times and dates that Soonyoung would be on tour and the girls asked Wonwoo to be their tour photographer. 

Wonwoo didn’t deny cause that’s his first ever tour and it was exciting for him just as well. But, for some reason Wonwoo has been a bit scared to tell Soonyoung ever since the Art Club he didn’t want Soonyoung to be mad or bail out. But, he feels like he should tell him cause they’re cool now like Mingyu said.

“You think about him too much.” Mingyu tsks, “It isn’t that big of a deal. Just tell him!”

“Gyu, shut up.” Seungkwan says kindly as he kissed Mingyu, “You, worry about your relationship and I’ll do the same. You were unsure with me so it’s okay for Wonwoo to be the same.” 

Wonwoo smiles a little cause it’s rare for Seungkwan to defend him against Mingyu, “Thanks Kwan, I am going to see how Soonyoung is doing.”

Wonwoo pushes himself off of the couch and goes to meet Soonyoung in the kitchen. He turns and smiles so widely at Wonwoo that he didn’t even feel deserving of such a heavenly smile.

“Won, Hi! Hyunggu was just telling me about the time he went to the lake with his friends and like fell off a boat?” Soonyoung says as he looks at Hyunggu to reassure that he was retelling the story and Hyunggu nods as he takes another shot.

“Are you drunk, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asks teasingly as he cups Soonyoung’s redden cheeks.

Soonyoung nods slowly in his hold, “Vern said he’ll get me high later if I ask nicely. Do you think I should do it? I haven’t gotten high since like high school.” 

Wonwoo shrugs trying to ignore the pinkness in Soonyoung’s lips, “Whatever you wanna do, are you having fun?”

“Mhm, Thank you.” Soonyoung says as he leans in and kisses Wonwoo on his cheek, it was a soft and delicate peck but it caught Wonwoo off guard. He let his hands fall to his side as he stares at Soonyoung grins up at him. 

“I wanted to kiss you on the cheek, was that like? Gucci? Okay? We good?” Soonyoung asks holding a thumbs up, “I like to give kisses to people who deserve it.” 

Soonyoung tried to lean in again and stumbles over his foot falling into Wonwoo’s chest. His head hit hard cause Wonwoo to wheeze a little from the impact but also find it cute that he really just tripped over his own feet. Soonyoung looks up and smiles letting out a loud laugh as he rubs his cheek. 

“I, ah, I’ll try that again later. But, what are you doing? We’ve been here for like two hours and you aren’t drunk? I should call the police.” Soonyoung says sternly as he waves his finger in Wonwoo’s face as like a nagging mother would. 

Wonwoo shrugs as he pretends to bite at Soonyoung’s finger, “It’s been about to be at the hour mark and I am drinking slowly though. I, gotta watch out for you. You’re my guest, and I can’t have you in any trouble.” 

It felt gross saying it but it was Wonwoo’s genuine feelings, he didn’t want Soonyoung hurt at all or doing something stupid. If he meant him remaining sober for the sake of Soonyoung then he’d do it. For like ever, if he had to chose. 

Soonyoung looks at him and smiles that stupid smile where his cheeks and eyes rise up, “Really? What a man!” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he watches Hyunggu pour another shot, but before he could drink down. A tall, and terrifyingly broad guy comes up with tussled brown hair and an Joy Division shirt on fitting to his body too nicely. He was visibly frowning at Hyunggu as he took the shot himself. 

“I thought I told you that you need to slow down and just enjoy being tipsy for two seconds.” The guy says, his voice was deep and it frighten Wonwoo a little even though his voice is just as low. 

“Yutoyaah, lighten up a little.” Hyunggu shines jutting his lip out, “Did Wooseok leave? Why are you being clingy right now?” 

“Is Hyunggu being crazy? I can take him away for a second though if you need to breathe.” He, Yuto says, “He is a handful when he’s a little drunk.” 

“It’s cause you didn’t want to get drunk tonight, Yuto. Talking about something like worrying about my well being.” Hyunggu says in a mocking tone and Wonwoo felt like he could relate to Yuto. 

Soonyoung shakes his head so fast that Wonwoo feels like his neck will rotate off his body. His hand goes to fly on Wonwoo’s wrist and then Hyunggu’s with his lip jutted out in that dumb cute pout of his. 

“No! Nooo, he is fine! Hyunggu said something about us watching Grease upstairs later and how Cheol was cool with it.” Soonyoung says with a grin as he goes to pat Yuto’s shoulder, “You can come too!” 

“I probably will but Hyunggu I think Vernon said something about hot boxing his car? Are you coming?” Yuto asks sincerely, “Wooseok is probably out there as well.” 

Hyunggu nods and then looks at Soonyoung, and Wonwoo wasn’t his dad so he couldn’t tell Soonyoung that getting twisted was probably an awful idea. But, Soonyoung waved goodbye to Wonwoo as he ran off with Hyunggu and Yuto. Wonwoo didn’t feel guilty cause Vernon would be out there and Wonwoo trusts Vernon. So, Wonwoo went to go find some of his close friends as he tried not worry about Soonyoung. They aren’t even dating why was he worried so much?

“Where’s Soonie?” Jeonghan asks as he yet again has Jihoon magically attached to his hip, “I swear I saw you two together.” 

“He went to go get high with Vernon and his friends and his friend’s terrifyingly attractive boyfriend.” Wonwoo says as he flops onto the couch besides Jihoon. 

“Yuto?” Jihoon asks, “Pretty mole like right by his eye?” 

Wonwoo nods, “I’ve only met Hyunggu like a few times I thought he was dating Wooseok? Where the hell did Yuto come from?” 

Jihoon scratches his scalp as he furrows his brows thinking deeply, “Vernon explained this to me not that long ago cause I saw Wooseok and Hyunggu kissing. They’re a polygon something couple.” 

“Polyamorous.” Jeonghan says, “Not polygon, dude.” 

Jihoon shrugs as he sips his beer, “I forgot why I don’t go to parties, I can’t ever get drunk.” 

Wonwoo agrees cause he hasn’t really seen Jihoon get that drunk before. He tries but ends up not enjoying it or feeling sick which Wonwoo understands cause alcohol isn’t the greatest. It kind of gets old but Wonwoo still will swallow down any alcohol given to him. 

“But, is Soonyoung a clingy drunk?” Wonwoo asks with an arched brow, “What type of drunk is he?”

Jeonghan scratches his scalp, “Mhm, he is already incredibly touchy just as a person that’s who he is. But, when he is drunk it does get a little bit more severe? Why did he do something?”

Wonwoo didn’t want to admit that his cheek still felt warm in the little area where Soonyoung’s lips were pressed. He didn’t want to admit either that he wished Soonyoung tried to kiss him after he fell. 

“He just tried to kiss my cheek.” Wonwoo says with a shrug, “So I was just wo-“

“Somebody is a liar, cause I saw Soonyoung kiss Wonwoo on the cheek then try and do it again but he fell right into Wonwoo’s chest.” Minghao says as he perched himself at the arm rest, “He was as red as Jihoon when he goes outside when it’s warm.”

“Leave me and my sensitive skin out of it, you fucker.” Jihoon says with a scowl, “I sunburn easily, rude!” 

“Anyway. Soonyoung will probably try and kiss you today if you let him. I think he just feels super comfortable in this environment to let himself go? He rarely gets this drunk he hasn’t gotten this drunk since Minghao found him sophomore year hugging a toilet.” Jeonghan says with a slight shrug, “I am kind of happy for him.” 

“He’s comfortable with you, Wonwoo. Cheers to that!” Minghao says downing the last of his beverage before going off into the crowd of dancers. Wonwoo kind of felt he was being overbearing with Jeonghan and Jihoon so he excused himself to go wonder off somewhere else. 

It was nice cause Wonwoo knew mostly everybody that Seungcheol had over. It wasn’t like he needed to latch onto somebody and cling uncomfortably till the party was over. But knowing that Soonyoung is here and isn’t near him is kind of unsettling. They aren’t dating so why does Wonwoo want to be around Soonyoung all the time? 

He didn’t even feel any type of feelings coming from Soonyoung anymore since Art Club. He obviously got over the “crush” his friends all said that he has on Wonwoo. It sucked but Wonwoo assumes he deserves it. He felt like he deserved it and he couldn’t stop it. 

“Blacking out?” 

Wonwoo turns to see Yerim with her brown hair tied back into two braids, she had a cliche red cup compressed in her hands. Wonwoo rolls his eyes as she sips it with a shit eating grin. 

“Yerim, what are you even doing here?” Wonwoo asks, “You’re like si-“

“Chan is here and that means I can be here. Plus, we didn’t have band practice tonight! Irene let me actually go out for once.” Yerim says with a shrug, “And Chaeyoung and Saeron wanted to come here and I don’t let her go to random boys house by themselves.” 

“You’re cute when you want to be, Yerim.” Wonwoo scoffs, “Real cute.” 

Yerim rolls her eyes as she adjusts the little metal choker on her neck, “Saw your boyfriend upstairs getting his lungs blasted the fuck out with a bong. Why aren’t you hovering over that?”

Wonwoo shrugs as he pushes Yerim a little in front of him to avoid the group of boys about to shove in front of her, “We aren’t dating, Yerim.” 

“Yeah, but you should be. Chaeyoung is close friends with Chan who’s close friends with Soonyoug and you know some of Chaeyoung’s friends are a band and he’s worked with them. He likes you, dumbass.” Yeri says with a slight pinch of Wonwoo’s elbow, “Stop being dense.” 

“Stop being mean, Yerim! You know how we fought and I am just wo-“

“Follow me.” Yerim says as she says grabbing Wonwoo’s hand before weaving him through the crowd. She leads him up the stairs of Seungcheol’s house and Wonwoo could feel the atmosphere was quieter up here. It was filled with hushed whispers, smoke, and sadly Wonwoo was sure he heard a bed creak. 

Yerim knocks on a white door that was slightly creaked open to unveil a group of boys and girls in front of a TV. It was in Seungcheol’s bedroom, which he usually has locked so that means that Wonwoo knew most of them. Cause Seungcheol only has his room open for his friends during parties who got a bit overwhelmed or tired hanging out with the people downstairs. Wonwoo could see Hyunggu, Yuto, and Wooseok on the edge of Seungcheol’s bed. Vernon, Minghao and Chan were sat on the floor around Vernon packing a blunt for the couple. Then, Yeri pointed out Chaeyoung, Soonyoung, and then Momo and Sana at his other side. 

Wonwoo felt nearly thankful that Seungcheol and Joshua’s room was spacious cause the amount of people in here was nearly ridiculous. 

“Wonwoo! Hi!” Soonyoung half sings as he runs to go give Wonwoo a very loose hug, “How’d you find me?”

“It wasn’t that hard, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo says while comfortably putting his arm around him, “I have like an extra sense of finding where Soonyoung is like all the time.” 

Way to go, Wonwoo. You sound like a creep!

“Cute, I like that. Glad I’m not the only one, also Vernon, my dude. His weed is so good it has like jasmine in it? Or like some fancy aroma in it and it was so GOOD.” Soonyoung boasts as he leans into Wonwoo, his body fills with laughter and Wonwoo finds it so cute. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Yerim says as she winks at Wonwoo and Soonyoung. Wonwoo wanted to slap the back of her head like a loving brotherly friend would do. But, Wonwoo was a little too preoccupied with Soonyoung being disgustingly cute. 

“Hyunggu, are you going to start Grease yet? You rounded us up here for a sing along and I haven’t gotten it yet.” Sana frowns from the chair underneath the window, “Make it snappy, babe!” 

“You’re acting like you didn’t want this to happen either. Cheol’s parties get overwhelming and we always watch movies.” Hyunggu shrugs as he presses play on the small black remote starting Grease. 

Wonwoo realized most of his friends were past theatre kids, before they usually find their creative “output” most stay or leave theatre. It has happened to all his friends, including himself so that’s why watching musicals is a huge thing to them. Wonwoo also found out that Soonyoung was a theatre kid, so when the opening song ‘Grease’ by Frankie Valli started playing. Soonyoung literally lit up and started singing along in the chorus already forming. 

Soonyoung was sitting in Wonwoo’s lap, it was hard to focus on anything with so much warmth over his body. Soonyoung had fallen back on his feet after the opener and onto Wonwoo, he didn’t apologize but scooted closer and grabbed his hands to loosely put them around his waist. Even under all that alcohol and weed smoke, Soonyoung still smelled like vanilla and it was comforting to Wonwoo. 

“Is this okay?” was all Soonyoung asked. 

It was more than okay and Wonwoo gave out a stiff nod. Soonyoung smiles as he turned a little to focus on the film. Wonwoo knew Grease like the back of his hand, so did all of the other drunk people in the room. It was like being in the movie himself hearing everybody mumble along the lines of the movie and even separating the parts in Summer Night.

“I still can’t believe even as a woman with a girlfriend, I would get on my knees for Danny.” Sana says with a sigh, “I still can’t believe Sandy didn’t even do it.” 

“There’s children in the room, Sana.” Yuto frowns, “Kids.” 

“The kids are passing a blunt, Yuto. Lighten up a little.” Momo winks, “Stop being ancient for two seconds and enjoy the movie.” 

Wonwoo tried to be too sad when Soonyoung gets up to scurry into the bathroom with Hyunggu after a few scenes. Wonwoo wondered if Soonyoung felt sick he really hoped he didn’t drink himself till vomiting. But, when Wonwoo got up to go knock on the bathroom door. The newly found friends somehow, managed to perfectly match when Rizzo started singing Sandra Dee. 

Soonyoung had shed his black jeans from earlier dawning himself in his blue and white striped button up and boxers along with long white socks. Hyunggu followed him in a similar outfit but dawning a red robe, then even Chan and Sana stepped in. Wonwoo watched as Soonyoung sang his heart out and played his best Rizzo shaking his hips and copying every move on the screen. 

It was cute, really cute and Wonwoo felt his brain go hazy at seeing Soonyoung’s black boxers. His thighs were so toned, and flexed so much that it was a bit overwhelming. Wonwoo likes him so much that it is honestly overwhelming, why is he so perfect? Who could pull off Rizzo as well as he could? 

“Did you guys plan that? Oh my god.” Vernon chuckles loudly as he claps, “That was too perfect, I almost sneezed out my beer.”

“I asked Hyunggu to sing it with me! We found out we both wanted to be Rizzo in our plays back in high school but schools didn’t let us. So, why not do a little show?” 

Soonyoung returns next to Wonwoo grabbing his hand as Yerim belts it out to Hopelessly Devoted to You. Wonwoo always loved Yerim’s voice, he never told her cause Yerim would tease him for the compliment but he enjoyed hearing how soft but powerful she could make her voice. Yerim took a celebratory puff of the blunt as people clapped for her, they were truly a mess of individuals trying to recreate a musical while watching it. 

“Did you like our dance?” Soonyoung asks as he rubs his fingers on Wonwoo’s knuckles, “You seemed very interested.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “I don’t know what you mean by that, Soon. But, it was impressive you would have made a kickass Rizzo.” 

“Thank you, the Pink Ladies are honestly my idols and the baddest bitches in the game. Don’t you think?” Soonyoung questions with an arched brow, his cheeks flushed a red rose. 

“I think they are, Soon. You fit the roll perfectly, so if you weren’t Rizzo? Who were you?” 

Soonyoung’s face grins when Wonwoo asked, he slowly sits up and crosses his arms. He juts his lip out as he pretends to tuck a piece of Wonwoo’s hair behind his ear, his eyes become incredibly soft as he leans in towards Wonwoo.

“Men are rats, listen to me, they're fleas on rats, worse than that, they're amoebas on fleas on rats.” Soonyoung says, letting a shy giggle erupt out his throat, “I mean, they're too low for even the dogs to bite. The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy.” 

“You were Frenchy? Oh my god, did you have the hair clips and everything?” Wonwoo asks, cause not to admit it aloud but it’d look cute on Soonyoung especially if he was in high school. 

Soonyoung nods, “I was the best damn Frenchy that my school has ever seen.” 

Grease continues as Wooseok somehow had a wine bottle the entire time. Everybody took shots and Soonyoung’s buzz was never going to die and Wonwoo felt himself getting worried. If he kept moving and screaming the way he was, he might actually vomit or get sick. But, something in Wonwoo felt himself feeling so much overwhelming admiration cause how did Soonyoung manage to make a whole room of people fall for him so easily? 

Wonwoo was watching everybody smiling and laughing at Soonyoung as he uttered the lines and sang his heart out even doing the dances. He laughed, and the room would laugh with him. It was like anything he did, made people fall in love with him and Wonwoo didn’t feel bad for how he felt. He is thankful for Soonyoung, he makes Wonwoo feel warm, like everything about Soonyoung felt right. 

“You’re blacking out, Won! But, can you take me downstairs? I need to go pee.” Soonyoung says with a pout, “Help.”

Wonwoo didn’t even question why Soonyoung needed to go downstairs when there’s a bathroom two feet away from him. Wonwoo tried to wrestle Soonyoung back into his jeans but he refused so Wonwoo just gave Soonyoung a blanket to wrap around himself to take him downstairs. Wonwoo didn’t even realize how the party has grown in numbers since he went upstairs with Yerim. Seokmin luckily was pinned by the wall with some random people when he spotted Soonyoung and Wonwoo. 

“God, he looks like shit.” Seokmin says, “He trashed?” 

Wonwoo nods, “I’ll probably take him back to my place or something.”

“Okay, I usually agree with you two finally dating but you can’t fu-“

“No you pervert! He has to get stuff together for touring and he can’t be hungover all day tomorrow. I’m going to get him sobered up, like take care of him.” Wonwoo admits shyly, “Don’t tell Seungcheol-“

“Already heard it, you lovebird. Also, you guys should leave soon cause I think my dumb frat brothers are here.” Seungcheol sighs, as he rubs his temple, “I have a feeling somebody is going to break something tonight.” 

Wonwoo cocked his head, “Why are they still here? Can’t you like kick them out of your frat or something?” 

Seungcheol shrugs as he looks at Seokmin with a similar way, “I didn’t even think this party would get this big this is why I can’t ever have my own damn parties.” 

Wonwoo agrees cause Seungcheol likes to pretend that he doesn’t have any popularity at his school and their own. Seungcheol is handsome, too kind for his own good, and fun. He also makes music, has a cute boyfriend and gives back to the community and is apart of a fraternity. Seungcheol and his other friends, including himself also have a following on social media. It’s a given that Seungcheol is pretty popular and that his parties can’t ever be small. 

“Soon is still in the bathroom and he’s in a blanket from your room by the way. He was performing a scene from Grease and took his pants off and refused to put them back on.” Wonwoo says, “And I didn’t want him to walk around exposed like that.”

Seungcheol ruffles a bit of Wonwoo’s hair, “How cute.” 

“Coups, Won!” 

Wonwoo’s neck tensed at the sound of Namjoon’s voice, it was nearly sickening to hear his voice. Wonwoo didn’t miss him, and it just reminds him of the fight he had with Jooheon awhile back. He could feel the pain reforming where he broke his finger and hurt his wrist. It was annoying to just see him again. 

“Fuck off.” Wonwoo sneers, and Seungcheol smiles grimly. 

“Did I miss something?” Namjoon asks, “What happened?”

“Talk to Jooheon and stay the fuck away from me. You know what happened and you even saw posts of me with my damn casts. Really?” 

Namjoon shrugs, “It was just a shitty drunk decision and I don’t want to apologize but you don’t need to act like a little bitch.” 

“Joon, shut the fuck up.” Seungcheol says as he pushes Namjoon to the side away from Wonwoo before he started swinging at him again. It was one of the few moments where Wonwoo felt incredibly thankful for Seungcheol. Wonwoo realized that Soonyoung hasn’t returned out of the bathroom, and the door was creaked a bit open. 

Minghao was giggling by Mingyu as he was crouched down on the ground gripping his stomach from laughing. Wonwoo wanted to know exactly when and why they were in the bathroom and Wonwoo stood on the tips of his toes. He saw Soonyoung gripping the toilet snoozing peacefully, holding it as if it was a stuffed bear.

“Won, oh my god, he’s so cute oh my god he really was that drunk.” Mingyu says showing the picture of Soonyoung pressed against the toilet. 

“Leave him alone and send me those photos, okay? Will you help me get him up? He doesn’t have pants on.” Wonwoo says as he crouched down to pat at Soonyoung’s cheek, he barely budged and kept snoozing peacefully. 

“And Hao, will you go get our stuff? You know where I put it, I’m gonna make sure he gets home safely.” Wonwoo says as he slides his arms under Soonyoung’s armpits and helps him up on his feet. He tiredly laid against Wonwoo as he was being propped up and Wonwoo tighten the covers around Soonyoung’s body.

“Are you done in there? I gotta piss!”

Mingyu holds the door open for Wonwoo and flips the partygoer off as they exit the bathroom. It wasn’t dying down whatsoever and Wonwoo was beyond excited to actually leave but he wouldn’t let Seungcheol know that. Soonyoung held loosely on Wonwoo, and it was very cute. Minghao stumbled downstairs to hand off Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s belongings, and they helped the two to Wonwoo’s car. 

“Be sure to take care of him, Won. Be on your best boy behavior,” Mingyu giggles as he shuts the door for Soonyoung, “See you later.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he pulls off, he didn’t know what type of sleeper Soonyoung was. He looked like he needed the sleep and Wonwoo didn’t want to try and wake him up. Wonwoo drove exactly the speed limit, and tried his best not to crazily swerve or do his “bad” turns like his friends say he does. The music was softer and Wonwoo even played rain sounds to help Soonyoung stay asleep and he wanted to laugh cause when did he get so whipped? 

Wonwoo arrived at Soonyoung’s apartment, and got Soonyoung’s belongings. Wonwoo had to remind himself to return Seungcheol’s blankets as he helps pull Soonyoung up again. Soonyoung rustled a little and his eyes opened softly with a smile.

“Won, you looked like an angel for a second.” He says sleepily, “You looked truly ethereal.” 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo tuts, trying to ignore how hot his face got, “Get up, we gotta go to your bed.” 

Soonyoung nods as he stands up and wraps the cotton blanket around him and follows behind Wonwoo sleepily. Wonwoo swipes the door with Soonyoung’s ID and holds it for him to walk in slowly. Wonwoo had to stop himself from cooing just at the sight, how could someone be so cute?

The walk to Soonyoung’s dorm was a bit slow and quiet, it had Wonwoo thinking that Soonyoung fell asleep. Soonyoung rubbed his eyes when they finally got into his dorm, and it still smelled like clean laundry and it felt calming to him. Soonyoung looked down at the covers with an arched brow, and back at Wonwoo.

“Seungcheol’s.” Wonwoo replies, “Do you want to go lay down? I’ll get you some water.” 

Soonyoung nods as he goes walking back to his room and Wonwoo hears the flop of Soonyoung’s body onto his bed. Wonwoo goes to grab a bottle of water and a few slices of bread to help Soonyoung sober up before the morning. He closes the cabinet with his hip before heading towards Soonyoung’s room. Soonyoung’s face was smushed into his pillow with Seungcheol’s comforter wrapped tightly around him. 

He had a Hamtaro plushie tucked underneath his arm, and his cheeks were still red from the alcohol. Wonwoo sighs as he uncaps the water and sets the plate of bread on the nightstand table. Luckily, Soonyoung had a stack of post-it notes and Wonwoo just wrote for Soonyoung to drink the water and eat the bread whenever he wakes up. 

Wonwoo cards Soonyoung’s bangs out of his eyes, “What am I going to do with you?“

“You could just stay.” 

Wonwoo flushes when he sees Soonyoung’s fingers patting the other side of the bed motioning him to join.

“It’s late and I am going to puke in like 15 minutes and I need help. So. Just, like stay with me okay?” 

Now how could Wonwoo deny Soonyoung something so simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if all art kids were theatre kids before finding their passion but all the artistic kids i know were so LMAO


	10. Hopped off a plane in Nevada?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung goes on tour and finds a surprise and also cries.

“Do you have your extra batteries?”

“Yes.” 

“How about your memory cards? You know with your camera it’s hard to buy them in any Best Buy.” 

“I got a bundle for like 20 cards off of Amazon, I’m okay.” Soonyoung says quietly, “I got it cause of your prime, Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan frowns as he stuffs his hands into his lavender hoodie pocket, “I’ll stop nagging, okay?” 

Soonyoung shrugs as he rocks on his heels standing between his three best friends. Jun, Seokmin, and Jeonghan all refused to let Soonyoung drive to the airport alone even if his flight was at 8am. Jeonghan didn’t even like waking up for class that early but Soonyoung was “a different story” is what he said. It was the day that Soonyoung has been waiting for since he was 14 and started photographing. It was around the time when he moves to New York for his mother’s new job from the Midwest. He met these three who he spoke openly about with his dreams, his goals and where he wanted to be in life. Now, in college they’re all standing in the airport sending Soonyoung off onto his first tour as a photographer. A paid concert photographer and it almost brought him to tears. 

“Don’t cry cause then we’ll start crying and if you get Seokmin crying, he won’t stop.” Jun scoffs as Seokmin is already looking near to tears, “Hold it together, Kwon.” 

Soonyoung frowns, “I am sad cause I am going to be missing Jeonghan’s last summer at Parsons.”

It was a lame thing to admit aloud, but Jeonghan was about to be in his last year at Parsons. He would be graduating and the fantastic four would be broken up and it has been bothering Soonyoung from how upset it makes him. The four of them been attached since middle school and the idea of them not being around each other makes him equally sad.

“I’m not going anywhere, stupid. You’re the one going on a plane to chase what you’ve been working so damn hard on, right?” Jeonghan says pushing his knuckles again Soonyoung’s shoulder causing him to wobble a little, “We’re proud of you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung sniffles quietly, “I, am going to miss you guys but I’ll be back so fast! Keep me updated and I’ll do the same. I got your list of stuff you want from Korea and I’ll talk to you guys when I land.” 

“We’ll miss you too, Soonyoung!” Seokmin says sniffling quietly in his hoodie, “I’m only crying cause I’m really tired, I didn’t sleep and then we woke up early okay! I’m not s-sad.” 

Soonyoung gives his best friends tight hugs as he gets ready to actually go into the airport rather than standing outside his gate. Seokmin did gush out tears which made Soonyoung start crying and Jun groaned cause he knew Seokmin wouldn’t stop but he didn’t get mad cause it’s Jun. Soonyoung waves goodbye as his friends walk out of the airport, and Soonyoung really couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Soonyoung sniffles as he gets his license scanned and his boarding pass too. He full blown starts sobbing when the security asks him to step in the scanner, the staff is worried but Soonyoung can’t even explain that he’s kind of okay. It just felt like six different emotions were pouring out of his body at once, and he didn’t know to exactly handle them all.

His plane wasn’t boarding till 7:30, so he had a little time to pull himself together. But, Jun sent a  
video of Seokmin with tears in his eyes as he stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his cheek and wrote a too nice of a message.

“We’re going to miss you, Soon. But go, take over the world like you deserve too.” 

Soonyoung sniffles as he adjusts his camera in an unflattering angle to show how he hasn’t stopped crying. He doesn’t know exactly when he’ll stop crying either. His phone buzzes again as he sees a text from Wonwoo. Soonyoung felt his ears grow hot just at the name. He hasn’t really seen Wonwoo since he woke up and saw him next to him in bed. He also didn’t have pants on and Soonyoung was too embarrassed to ask why so when Wonwoo left while he pretended to be asleep. He hasn’t exactly asked about that night if they’ve done anything.

From Won:  
idk if i did something for you to avoid me but i saw this zoom lens for a pentax and i knew yours broke cause of jun so i got you this! i can give it to you whenever you come back to New York... good luck soon! you’re gonna kickass <3 

Soonyoung groans at the cliche 6th grade heart that Wonwoo added cause how was somebody so cute? And, he bought him a new lens without even really asking and it made Soonyoung feel guilty for avoiding when he could just man up like Seungkwan says and ask. 

To Won:  
Thanks!! I really appreciate that and it means a lot Won <3333 

Way to be dramatic, Soonyoung. Soonyoung locks his phone and plugs his earbuds in cause he had a little time and he need to calm down before seeing the boys in Nevada. Soonyoung has never been to Nevada, and it was in Las Vegas so he was even more excited to see the city and cliche tourist sites. Wonpil has been sending photos for Soonyoung since he left for the tour. It’s gotten him beyond excited to be on the road with them for awhile. 

Boarding the plane went by smoothly and he found himself falling asleep the second the plane went off. He usually doesn’t sleep on planes but he didn’t sleep a lot the night before so thankfully he got sleep with this. When he finally landed, his friends all stood in the airport with a sign that read “Soonyoungie” 

“Welcome to Nevada, Soonyoung!” Younghyun yells, “We missed you!” 

Soonyoung slings his arm around Younghyun, “I missed you too, and I know this heat is going to melt my skin off.” 

Jae shrugs, “You get used to it, Soon. But, your cheeks are like puffy. Were you crying?”

Soonyoung nods as he scratches his head, “I had an emotional goodbye with my friends, but it’s okay! I’m fine, I am ready to start working.” 

Sungjin rolls his eyes as he leads Soonyoung to the luggage claim. They weren’t shy of explaining how their tour started off so far and Dowoon was beyond excited to talk about how he has already caught three bras on stage at each show. It made Soonyoung feel excited and that his real dream is starting to happen.

“Oh! Did we tell you before we left the company let us pick our opener?” Wonpil asks, “I didn’t even know we were able to have an opener but we got one!”

Soonyoung shook his head as he helps Sungjin put his luggages in the back of the rental car they brought. There was never a mention of an opening band but that was another band for Soonyoung to photograph and that isn’t so bad.

“Who is it?” Soonyoung asks once he’s finally buckled, “Do I know them?”

Younghyun nods from the front seat, “Hot Punk, when we picked them Dowoon nearly creamed his pants.” 

Dowoon sputters as he looks up from his phone with red cheeks, “I I- Didn’t! Shut up fuck, Younghyun!”

“Dowoon gets mad when we mention it but he nearly did but they’ve been kicking ass since they joined the tour. I feel like I’m their dad or something, I feel proud.” Jae boasts as he leans back in the front seat, “It’s nice to see.”

Soonyoung wondered if Wonwoo knew about Hot Punk joining their tour and he knew Wonwoo was their go to photographer like he was with My Day. So if Hot Punk was on tour with My Day, where was Wonwoo? Were they going to tour with a replacement photographer? So many questions were nearly buzzing in his head but he didn’t want to confront Wonwoo on a situation and possibly hurt his feelings. 

“Wake me up when we get up to the hotel okay? Or unless we have lunch.” Soonyoung says as he buries his cheek into the leather interior and felt himself heading to bed. My Day even kept their conversations quiet while Soonyoung forced himself to sleep and he thanked them for it. 

Soonyoung somehow managed to wake up with a face full of covers, scented heavily with lemon and they were a too bright of white. Soonyoung saw his Hamtaro pillow tucked under his arm and he felt confused to how he even ended up in the hotel. He looks at the nightstand where his phone was plugged up and charged and saw he had a post it note on it.

 

Hi! You’re up and just wondering how you ended up in bed! Sungjin said we shouldn’t have woken you up and so Younghyun carried you to YOUR hotel room isn’t that nice? We are at the venue rehearsing or out to lunch and Dowoon sent the address to your phone but text us first!! 

\- your employers <3 

Soonyoung groaned as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a little more. The bed was large and Soonyoung felt the mattress molding to his body perfectly, and the lemon scent was nice and natural. A tv was perched on top of a wooden dresser in front of a small mirror near the bathroom and the window was open and there was a nice view of Nevada. It was golden and Soonyoung felt like he’d never get tired of this dream.

But, Soonyoung noticed more luggage than just his own and a pair of vans that he didn’t even own? The writer of the post it (either Wonpil or Jae) said it was his own hotel room so who else chucked their belongings in his room? It took awhile for Soonyoung to hear soft jazz leaking from the bathroom and the soft patting of the shower going. Soonyoung sat up still puzzled as he waited for the stranger to finish up cause something his mind told him to just sit and figure out who it’ll be. Hopefully it wouldn’t be a serial killer or some pervert cause Soonyoung was still half awake and could feel his legs were a bit numb. 

The shower stops and he hears the tapping of feet on a tile, waiting a little more Soonyoung hears the door unlatching to see a familiar tussle of black hair. 

Wonwoo.

Fucking Wonwoo Jeon was standing in his hotel room with a towel wrapped around his lean waist and water still touching every piece of skin. He looked ethereal, the sun was shining and making him physically shine in front of Soonyoung. 

“U-uh, why are you? What are y-“

“What are you doing here?” Soonyoung finds himself groggily asking not even feeling sorry for cutting him off.

“Uh, surprise? You know I’m Hot Punk’s.. photographer they asked me to go on tour with them awhile back.” Wonwoo stammers, with a breathy laugh. His body is turning red, and slight shades of pink and Soonyoung finds it cute. 

“You never fucking told me that? You had me thinking that you were back in New York, and you’re here? On tour with me.” 

Wonwoo tussles his damp hair, still incredibly nearly naked, “You did kind of avoid me for like a week after you asked me to stay with you that night. It doesn’t make you feel too good if somebody avoids you, Soonie.”

Soonyoung scoffs, “I did that?”

Soonyoung still saw that night as a blur, and he wasn’t intentionally trying to avoid Wonwoo (even though everybody said he was) it just was too embarrassing for him to bring it up. Like, he woke up with no pants on next to a boy he’s had a crush on and has admired for a few years now? How was he suppose to bring that up casually? 

“Yes, and I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t and so I left two days before you did. I’ve been here for a bit and the girls didn’t tell me when you’d get here and I knew the guys wouldn’t either.” Wonwoo sighs, “I don’t know exactly who put them up to it. I hope you aren’t mad about it? But it looks like they put us in the same room. I didn’t know you were in here.”

Soonyoung feels his ears start to physically burn cause there was only one bed, it felt like every clique romcom coming to life. Did his friends really pin them in the same room? They just want him to wallow in his endless relationship with Wonwoo. Nobody was on his side of just suffering silently. 

“But I’m going to go change... being naked isn’t really nice.” Wonwoo says with a shy smile as he shuffles into their bathroom. 

Soonyoung whips his phone from the cord and opens his group message up and does what he does best.

soonyoung: SO WHO THE FUCK KNEW WONWOO WAS GOING ON THIS TOUR WITH ME? CONFESS OR DIE IN MY HANDS WHEN I GET HOME. SAY I IF YOU KNEW. 

junnie: :-( I 

seok: eye :( 

hani: I

kwannie: I 

channie: i JUST found out today 

kwannie: gyu wants me to say l also

channie: same with hao

hani: hoon also says I

soonyoung: holy shit i cried this morning cause of you guys and you all knew exactly what I was walking into

soonyoung: you KNEW how we weren’t talking and how flustered i was with waking up next to him with no pants that night and you guys really just fuck my feelings! like fuck soonyoung and how it’ll turn him into a ball of panic and stress! fuck him!

hani: soonie... dude we just want you to be happy and stop all this like “wonwoo doesn’t like me” shit when we know it’s all a lie

junnie: he totally is like as bad as you are

seok: just cause other boys have fucked you over doesn’t mean wonwoo will... from what his friends say they really care about you

channie: hao says it too :( wonwoo really likes you babe:( 

kwannie: omg u got chan giving you pet names lmao soonyoung ... gyu says man up 

Soonyoung locks his phone and frowns cause his friends were really making him mad but he knew they were coming from a place that they just cared about him. But, Soonyoung really didn’t like how Seokmin brought up other guys cause it was a sensitive subject for him so he just suppressed it and Wonwoo returned with his lips in a pout.

“Everybody is having a dinner before their show? We gonna go join them?” Wonwoo asks, “It isn’t too far and Lisa said we could take the rental.” 

Soonyoung nods as he grabs his phone and follows Wonwoo. Wonwoo walked slowly ahead of Soonyoung whistling lowly to himself, and Soonyoung just felt incredibly bad. They were weird cause Soonyoung has the social skills of a toddler. 

“Won, it isn’t a marathon please just like walk with me.” Soonyoung says, attempting to not sound like a needy toddler. 

Wonwoo turns and smiles softly as he crosses his arms, “What’s up?”

“You know what’s up.” Soonyoung spits, “I just want to apologize for how I acted with you for awhile and being childish cause I asked you to stay with me according to what I was to-“

“Told by me. I told you cause I was with you, taking care of you. Stupid.” Wonwoo says, “I helped you puke in the toilet and made you eat bread and brushed your teeth.” 

Soonyoung feels an ache in his chest, “You brushed my teeth?”

Wonwoo nods, cheeks tinted a rosy color, “I hate the feeling of waking up with throw up taste and I didn’t want you to like have to experience that?”

“I don’t deserve you, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung blurts randomly, “You.. always take care of me in so many ways and I just don’t thank you for it. I’m sorry for being such a shitty friend, and not making anything up to you.” 

“Like since we’re on tour together for who knows how long, I can make it up to you. It’ll be a progress plan for you, Won.” 

Wonwoo grins, “I just like you being in my life, and I like taking care of you and like all my friends. I don’t think you’re a shitty friend, Soonyoung that doesn’t make any sense for you to one.” 

Soonyoung feels his heart leap from his chest to his stomach as he stiffens a nod, “Whatever, but I do apologize for avoiding you. I was just embarrassed I didn’t know exactly what I did that night.”

“We didn’t have sex all I did was take care of you, Soon. You also sang Grease at Seungcheol’s party and that’s why you didn’t have pants on.” 

“Look at Me I’m Sandra Dee right?” Soonyoung asks, cause he was familiar with this performance he always does cause he loves Grease. Who doesn’t love a classic? 

Wonwoo nods, “Very impressive, I might add but Lisa says they’ll order for us what is like your favorite Italian food?”

After clearing up the misdemeanor, Soonyoung felt a bit lighter cause he loves hanging out with Wonwoo and just likes to be around him. Even if Wonwoo knows how to push his buttons, he’s a great guy and Soonyoung just feels lucky to know him. Wonwoo described how nice being on tour is and he is excited for Soonyoung, it was Wonwoo’s first tour as well both a dream for them. 

“Did you feel like you were going to puke? Since you’re the only photographer, did you feel any pressure?” Soonyoung asks patting on his legs, cause the pressure was slowly rising in. 

Wonwoo shakes his head as he pulls into the restaurant parking lot, “I realized that I’ve been photographing bands since I was 16 and if Hot Punk and others believe in my work. I think that I am fully capable of it and that I can’t disappoint.”

Fuck, Soonyoung wasn’t expecting such a confident answer from the other. Soonyoung needed Wonwoo’s confidence, cause Soonyoung knows he’s good but sometimes his mind loves to try and make him doubt himself. But, as always Wonwoo is always so confident in his work and Soonyoung really likes him for that. 

“Do you think you’re going to puke? You’re Soonyoung Kwon, you’re going to kick ass.” Wonwoo says with a friendly pat on the leg, “I promise you.” 

Soonyoung smiles weakly, cause Wonwoo is just too ideal that it makes him want to just pass out. They met up with the bands and some staff at this random Italian restaurant, their food just got delivered which was nice cause Soonyoung was starving. Soonyoung sat between Wonpil and Jae, and Wonpil gave Soonyoung a little elbow nudge as he tried to eat his spaghetti. 

“Did you see your surprise?” Wonpil whispers as he broke off of a piece of Jae’s garlic bread.

“Yeah, fuck you guys for not saying you knew he was going to be here.” Soonyoung seethes as he takes the lace piece of the bread, “I wanted to beat all of you up when Wonwoo told me. Really, one bed?”

“Jennie said it’s romantic.” Wonpil says with a shit eating grin, “Trust me, by the end of this tour when you guys leave you’ll admit your undying lo-“

Soonyoung crams a meatball in Wonpil’s mouth with a soft smile as Wonwoo looked at them, “Enjoy, Pillie! You’re so skinny these days. You need to eat up.” 

Wonpil grumbles some type of curse word as Soonyoung removes the fork from Wonpil’s mouth. The rest of the dinner resorts in them catching Soonyoung up on their tour and how sick their tour bus is and that he gets the top bunk whenever they go back on the road. It felt unreal that Soonyoung would actually be on a tour bus, his 14 year old self was doing backflips inside himself.

After, dinner they all crammed into their cars to head to the venue for the show. They had rehearsed beforehand and Soonyoung didn’t even realize that his camera bag was at the venue as well. Younghyun mentioned how Sungjin told them to let him sleep and grab the bag. Soonyoung really didn’t deserve his friend, or employers as they like to tease. 

Everybody started to fill in, Soonyoung could hear the chatters and the sounds of boots hitting the tiles. It was a non seated venue, all standing but thankfully a separated pit. Soonyoung wasn’t Hot Punk’s photographer, but the girls didn’t mind if he wanted to shoot with Wonwoo and the guys didn’t mind Wonwoo doing the same. They just supported them as much as those two were supporting them.

Wonwoo was perched alongside the barrier benches as the security started to arrive as well. He was looking down at his phone and Soonyoung could see the reflection of Twitter in his glasses. Soonyoung was still backstage assembling his camera and making sure his fanny pack (that Jun gave to him to carry lenses and his prisms closer) had the materials needed. 

He was nervous, his hands were sweating and his knees felt weak. He’s been photographing concerts since he was sixteen but holding a camera since he was fourteen. It wasn’t anything new to him, so why did he feel so sick? Why did the idea of doing the very thing that keeps himself happy and alive, make him feel faint. 

“Soon, you okay?” Sungjin calls as a staff woman was dicing his makeup, “You look like you’re going to faint.”

Soonyoung swallows shakily as he loops his camera around him, “I’m just for some reason really nervous, first tour show as a paid photographer in a city I don’t know. I just don’t want to disappoint.”

Sungjin scoffs as he reaches to grab his hand, the makeup artist tuts as he tries to look away but he does it anyway, “Dude, you know that you could never disappoint. We have had plenty, of people try and snag this job from you. Even the company wanted to get somebody else, but nobody is better than our Soonyoung.”

“Seriously, you’re going to crush it and I know you’ll prove to yourself why you’re here and not some random with a camera saying they’ll photograph us just to get in for free. Breathe, and go show us why you’re the best like always.” 

Sungjin smiles his usual heartwarming like a father smile, “You got this.”

Soonyoung nods as he smiles back hoping his nearly tear filled eyes aren’t showing too badly. He shyly walks away and goes to join Wonwoo in the pit who looks at him so brightly that he could just kiss him cause of it. Hot Punk slowly comes out, and Soonyoung didn’t realize that Lisa’s hair was a fiery orange. Jennie had blonde highlights, Jisoo had magenta hair and Chaeyoung has super dark brown hair and they looked so great. 

It was just amazing to see all of his friends achieving their dreams, Wonwoo mentioned that this venue could fit 7,000 people and it sold out. It was a small but large crowd for their first ever tour on this side of the country, and Soonyoung felt honored to even be here to capture it. They performed new covers, their originals and even two songs. Their set was filled with purple, blue and green lights which happened to be some of Soonyoung’s favorites. Chaeyoung was going close to the crowd and handing out flowers to some fans as she sang their song Stay, and it just felt so touching even for him.

Soonyoung really liked that since he was with the staff to photograph, he could run around like a kid on a playground. Usually back in New York, at venues they limit the areas where he can go cause he isn’t shooting for most bands but just the venues. But with this, he could go backstage and go up on a higher level in the light rooms or even in the crowd and no one could tell him where to go.

Hot Punk finished their set and they had the time between changing for My Day. Soonyoung scrolled through his photos noticing he took over 500 photos just in their first set and it was lower than his usual number but he could cut it down a bit more. He might have just gone a bit overboard, he felt like he was floating. 

“Happy?” Wonwoo asks softly, “You’re smiling so big at your screen, did you get a good shot?”

Soonyoung nods, “I got a lot but I’m just really fucking happy. This has been a dream for like ages, and I’m just living in the moment.”

“I’m happy for you, dude.” Wonwoo says as he ruffles a bit of Soonyoung’s hair and it was cute only Soonyoung would let him do it. If somebody else tried it might have been a slight problem. 

When My Day came on, it felt like it went by in a blur. Soonyoung was running, arms pumping, legs jumping all over the place to reach his different potentials in this venue. He even found himself perched at the edge of the stage right by speaker to capture Wonpil headbanging over his keyboard. His ears were ringing, his head was aching and his body physically hurt but the adrenaline going through him was untouchable. It felt like home, this pain and aches in his body felt like comfort to him which is odd to explain but god he loved it. 

The show was over, Soonyoung finished his first ever official tour show as a paid photographer at 21 years old. Jae told Soonyoung and Wonwoo that they could head back early, some party that they knew about was happening and if they wanted to join they’d hit them with an address. They also had to pack up and get ready to head out tomorrow afternoon to California. Soonyoung was too excited to look at his 1,000 plus photos so he rode with Wonwoo back to their hotel. 

Soonyoung still had some energy pumping through him as he sprinted to the elevator dragging Wonwoo like a drag doll. The elevator was thankfully empty as Soonyoung slammed their room key. Soonyoung felt himself bouncing on the balls of his feet, and gripping the battery pack of his camera. 

“Okay, roadrunner how about you breathe and tell me why you’re so jumpy? Are you always like this after shows?” Wonwoo asks rubbing his eyes as he flips into their bed.

Soonyoung nods, it isn’t usually this bad cause back in New York he’d get a little tired the second he got in his dorm. Some sodas or a Monster would keep him going to upload and edit before the morning. But, the freedom he experienced tonight has him feel on hyper speed.

“Is it a problem? I’m just so happy, god I can’t believe my dream came true! I have been wanting to do this for so long, Wonwoo! So long and I’m here doing it!” Soonyoung yells as he jumps next to Wonwoo making his body lift a little, “I feel like this isn’t real, like I’ll wake up and it’d be a dream. I’d still be back at my dorm forwarding emails to publications to let me work for them! Now I’m here, not even with a publication cause I worked this hard.”

“I worked so hard, non stop and took photos of so many bands local and non local. I annoy, I pester and work my ass off and now I feel like I can laugh in the face of every publication that turned me down.” Soonyoung says, he feels his lil start to wobble, and he hates it. 

“Not to sound cocky, but I deserved this. My sister always told me that I should always work hard, even if my parents didn’t exactly want me to be a burnt out art kid. The kids that say they’ll make money from art, and get stressed and give up cause of it.” Soonyoung whines lowly, “I felt it and I couldn’t stop cause Parsons isn’t cheap and they gave up so much for me.” 

Soonyoung tried to bite his lip from wobbling, he didn’t want to cry but the tears were wracking in his chest. Wonwoo took his thumb and poked at his lower lip, Soonyoung looked up and saw Wonwoo looking at him so softly.

“You can cry, I won’t judge. You’re happy, and proud of yourself. I’m proud of you, Soonyoung. I’m so proud that you didn’t give up, I’m proud we were able to meet cause of our love for concert photography.” Wonwoo says, “And we are in a hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada being paid for doing what we love by a high end label company.” 

Soonyoung sucks in a quivering breath as he finally starts to cry. He was more happy than sad crying, he felt his whole body shake from the force of his tears and he leaned forward not even realizing how close Wonwoo was. Wonwoo snaked his arm around Soonyoung and pivoted him towards his body to let him cry, in his arms. 

“Go take a shower, I’ll get your computer and stuff out. We can watch a movie, edit and like go take Chaeyoung’s wallet cause she owes me $20 and cash out at the hotel store for some snacks.” Wonwoo states, “You look like a sad puppy when you cry and I will not stand for it.” 

Soonyoung sniffles as he looks up, “My mom says I look like a hamster cause my nose gets super red and my cheeks are puffy.” 

“A cute hamster, Kwon.” Wonwoo says, “But go shower and I’ll go shower in the girls room and we can meet here and go get snacks.” 

Soonyoung nods as he wipes his cheeks for a few stray tears. He quickly collects some pajamas and scurries to go take a shower as Wonwoo gets their editing stuff out for the two. Soonyoung tried not to think of the whole sharing one bed thing, as he showered but it was haunting his brain for a little. It mostly was what kind of sleeper is Wonwoo, Soonyoung is the hug tightly like a body pillow sleeper and the idea of cuddling Wonwoo made his ears feel red. 

Wonwoo returns in a large red hoodie and basketball shorts with a blue beanie making his ears peak out cutely. His glasses were a little fogged probably leaving them in the bathroom when he showered. The two ran down the stairs quickly to gather random snacks and beverages, even two Red Bull’s and ran back up to their room to hopefully find a movie.

Soonyoung propped his laptop on his lap as Wonwoo figured out the tv remote. He flickered it right to Lifetime, and Soonyoung was sure that he could just ask for his hand in marriage right then. Wonwoo got underneath the covers, and Soonyoung could feel how close the other was but it was comfortable rather than an awkward gap. 

“Have you seen this movie, Soon? I think it’s new.” Wonwoo says as he crams a stack of pringles in his cheek, “It’s about some obsessed office worker dude who loves his coworker?”

Soonyoung shakes his head as he snags one of Wonwoo’s pringles, “No, but I think it’ll be very good.” 

The two find themselves getting deep into editing and the movie. The silence was a bit bothersome but they had work. Soonyoung doesn’t realize when Wonwoo starts to take another handful of pringles and makes a makeshift duck bill. Wonwoo even does a horrible duck honk, and laughs so hard at himself that he tears up.

Soonyoung laughs just as hard, and realizes that this crush on Wonwoo will just get bigger and bigger everyday but he doesn’t mind it one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i have cried before after plenty of concerts lmao i just get so overwhelmed and proud of myself and just realize it’s something i wanna do forever 
> 
> fun fact again: idk if i said before forever ago but i am a photographer!! concert x portrait photographer so if i ramble a lot about certain things it’s from personal experiences :-)


	11. Tattooed Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo gets a tattoo and realizes that he really wants to kiss Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit lengthy but it’s been forever!! i miss these dudes!!

Wonwoo was never a firm believer of matching tattoos with anybody. His guilty pleasure was laughing at the people on tattoo cover up shows getting horrible matching tattoos fixed. So, how could he explain to people who knew him for that fact that him and Soonyoung were about to get matching tattoos. 

Well, technically. 

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, My Day and Hot Punk were all getting matching tattoos. They were in Texas, specially Grand Prairie and it was the fifth week of the tour. Wonwoo felt as if he was on cloud nine, and he was praying it’d never end. It was a drunken promise, video recorded by My Day’s manager saying they’d get a tattoo in Texas. It was for a good memory and reason but getting a matching tattoo with a boy he’s in love with had him feel antsy. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Soonyoung scoffs as he leans against Wonwoo, his cheek smooshed on his shoulder. It took every ounce of Wonwoo’s entire body to not card through Soonyoung’s shaggy now light blue hair. It was slightly damp due to how they went on a nature trail before deciding to actually get the tattoo, it was more outdoorsy than Wonwoo’s liking but he watched Younghyun toss a snake at Wonpil so it was kind of amusing. 

“We all have video evidence we can’t really back out.” Sungjin yells from the chair, “It’ll be fun to think about and laugh!”

So far, Jennie, Chaeyoung, Lisa, Younghyun, Jae had their tattoos and now Sungjin and Jisoo are up in the chairs. Wonpil, Dowoon, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were the last four and Wonwoo isn’t afraid of needles but he knows Soonyoung is even though Soonyoung has his ears pierced. He says it’s different but Wonwoo thinks it’s the exact same. 

They had all decided on getting a electric eleven and a spark or even a firework next to whatever font they decided. It was Jennie and Wonpil’s idea and they all agreed, they all have gotten different styles but “electric eleven” is what their staff decided on calling them. It was almost unreal that Wonwoo was getting matching tattoos with ten other people. 

“Soon, you look faint. You afraid of needles?” Lisa asks as she takes a seat next to them, “It doesn’t hurt, it’s like a pinch.” 

Soonyoung pouted visibly, “It’ll hurt.” 

“Your ears are pierced, love.” Chaeyoung says, in a tone of voice she only uses for babies. It was soft and kind, as she patted Soonyoung’s cheek which Wonwoo really wanted to do. How could she do it like it was nothing? 

“It’s not the same, but Won said he’d get his done after me so he’d stay with me. It makes me feel a lot better.” Soonyoung says as he smiles at Wonwoo and Wonwoo prays his face isn’t growing hot but from Jennie’s giggle it was showing up clear and well. 

Soonyoung decided on getting “electric eleven” in a small font with a star next to do it on his inner wrist which is where Wonwoo planned to do it. It was pretty and yet elegant like Soonyoung and Soonyoung intertwines their fingers automatically when he sits in the chair.

“Hi, uh, Miss Lady.” Soonyoung stammers, and the woman giggles as she turns to smile softly at Soonyoung. How was it that he was able to make everybody into mush when he spoke to them.

“Tammy, and yes honey?” She asks, her voice touch with a perfect southern accent.

“You have a lot of tattoos, and like you work here obviously. Do they like hurt? I am not the best with needles hence why I’m being coddled right now.” Soonyoung says pointing to Wonwoo, “Is it necessary or am I just being dramatic?” 

Tammy shrugs as she starts to mess around with her tools and cleaning them off swiftly, “It just depends on your tolerance, love.” 

Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s grip tightly on Wonwoo’s hand as he awaits an answer. Wonwoo sees Soonyoung frowning so hard that he has creases in his forehead and he wants to kiss them away. If he admitted that to somebody else they’d say he was whipped which he’s sure he is. 

“Also, it’s not dramatic but very cute that you’re being coddled. You have a nice boyfriend, I don’t see a lot of couples do that anymore.” 

Wonwoo chokes at her statement, “We are-“

“I know, isn’t he nice?” Soonyoung asks kindly as he swings Wonwoo’s intertwined hands, “The best but thank you. Does it hurt bad did your sleeves hurt?”

Tammy shrugs as she dips the small needle in a black ink, “I got used to it but are you ready?” 

Soonyoung squeezes when the pain gets a little irritated but other than that Wonwoo finds himself rubbing small circles on his hand. He relaxes in his hold towards the end and when Tammy finishes Soonyoung smiles and thanks her for her art. 

Wonwoo switches with Soonyoung and even if Wonwoo didn’t have a problem with needles. Soonyoung grabs Wonwoo’s wrist and intertwines their fingers.

“Just incase.” Soonyoung mummers and he takes Wonwoo’s hand and traps it with his cheek and it’s so warm and soft. It drives Wonwoo insane and he can’t even focus when Tammy starts his tattoo. All Wonwoo feels is how warm Soonyoung is and he loves it.

Once their tattoos are all finished, Tammy thanks them and asks if she can take a photo of their tattoos. All eleven of them stick their arms out minus Dowoon who wanted to different and get it on his ankle. Tammy even gets a few photos with the bands which was expected and she says she’d get their photos framed. 

Wonwoo felt happy for his friends cause Lisa mentioned before how she wanted her photos framed in places when she makes it and that’s what has happened for her. 

“It looks so good.” My Day’s manager Jinyoung says, “I cant believe you all really did it.”

“It was a drunken promise that we had to keep.” Jae shrugs, “I like them, a memory of our first tour and like dreams and shit.”

After, they piled into their respected vans Wonwoo couldn’t stop thinking about how warm his hand felt against Soonyoung’s cheek. Or how he let Tammy say that Wonwoo was his boyfriend so easily, it sounded so nice. 

“Your face is like the shade of Rosie’s hair.” Jennie snickers, “When will you stop pining for Soonyoung and just ask him out?”

Wonwoo frowns, “I’m not. Uh, I don’t know if I can do that.”

Lisa arches her brow, “Why not? He likes you so much it’s not that hard to tell. You both are so obvious that it’s almost painful, it pains me as your mother to watch it happen.”

“Is it bad? How bad?” Wonwoo asks praying that his friends don’t watch him turn into mush constantly around Soonyoung. He hated even feeling himself just grow weak around Soonyoung cause it was getting bad. 

Lisa turns to the girls and Wonwoo watches as Jisoo scoots closer to Chaeyoung in the back. Chaeyoung grabs Jisoo’s hand and presses it against her cheek and bats her eyelashes. Jisoo dramatically gasps and makes her eyes wide in shock as she shamefully pretends to be Wonwoo.

“If my cheeks could get as bright as you then it’d be perfect.” Jisoo snickers, “Looking like Clifford all for a boy who likes you just as much.” 

Wonwoo frowns as he leans against the window, “I hate you guys.”

“Just ask him out! Soonie won’t say no and you can stop picturing how it is to kiss him.” Chaeyoung says with a shrug, “We know you do it constantly. The boys say that Soonie never shuts up about you either.” 

“You both are true panicked gays.” Jennie sighs as she rubs her temple, “Before you two get off of this tour, and before we go to Korea. I am hoping I see a few hickeys on your neck.” 

Wonwoo feels his ears burn red and the girls giggle as they head back to the hotel. Were the two of them obvious? Wonwoo liked to think he was a very secretive on the low type of person how could they read him so easily?

“Also! My cousin is going to be throwing us a party, her name is Sorn. She stays in Texas during the summer just for fun so she wants to welcome us.” Lisa says with a smile, “There is going to be booze, girls, boys and weed. It’ll be fun.” 

Jisoo snorts, “Wonwoo will probably be asleep before that party anyway. Right?”

“Are the guys coming?” Wonwoo asks as he stumbles behind the girls, “And do your managers know cause last time you said they did and we went to a party I got yelled at.”

Chaeyoung shrugs, “I assume they heard us mentioning it but they don’t mind unless we do something stupid. We are smart but also we like to have fun, and you should too.” 

Wonwoo tried to ignore the need to ask again if the guys were coming cause he hated thinking that if Soonyoung wasn’t going he wouldn’t either. Plus, parties tend to stress Wonwoo out cause it depends on who the party is run by. He has luckily met Sorn back home but at the same time he hasn’t gone to a party in Texas with her. 

Soonyoung was lying down in their shared bed (the staff and the bands decided to make them permanent roommates due to their constant flirting). Wonwoo hated how bad their tour family was trying to get them together, he also hated how he didn’t care at the same time. He just didn’t want to stress Soonyoung out. 

Soonyoung had his cheek propped on his Hamtaro pillow, “Hani, where is Seokmin? He told me to call and he isn’t even here?”

Wonwoo could see Jeonghan, his now fiery auburn hair was brushed out of his face. He had circle specs on perched at his nose as he shrugged at Soonyoung’s question. 

“You have his phone, stu- Hi Won.” Soonyoung says as he waves back towards Wonwoo, “You and the girls got back a little late.” 

“Hanyoung respects the speed limits unlike Jinyoung’s speed demon self.” Wonwoo scoffs as he plops at the corner of their bed.

“Won~” Jeonghan singsongs, “Come closer, I miss that mean ass face of yours.” 

Wonwoo frowns but still shoots closer to Soonyoung. Soonyoung pats on his shoulder showing Wonwoo it’s okay to scoot closer to the screen. Wonwoo prayed to every god in existence that Jeonghan didn’t see how bad his ears were flushing. 

“Anywho, how is touring? Any stories I should know about?” Jeonghan asks with an arched brow, “I want to know all the dirty details.” 

Soonyoung pouts, “There isn’t any dirty details, Jeonghan.” 

“We got tattoos, today that’s about it.” Wonwoo chirps, “With like the bands and stuff.”

“So you two have matching tattoos? Okay, Soonie now you can’t back out when Seokmin suggests us getting tattoos again.” Jeonghan scoffs, “Seriously, he’ll be mad.”

“He’s afraid of needles too but it didn’t hurt that bad! Right Won?” 

Wonwoo tried to stiffen a nod but he could feel Soonyoung’s lips so close to his head, he felt like he could burst. Jeonghan scoffs again and Wonwoo can see a shit eating grin, he wanted to hit him so bad that it was nearly painful. 

“Anywho, what else has happened? Any fun drunken stories?” Jeonghan asks yawning in his hands, “To me sounds like the usual problems.”

“No, we haven’t really gotten drunk yet?” Soonyoung says as if he’s restating a question, “I think Wonpil smoked up everybody when we were editing photos on the bus one night?”

“Oh god old Wonpil, we’ll stop being boring betties and go do crazy tour band shit! They are doing it and you guys can too!” Jeonghan says with a grin, “It’s a one and lifetime chance to like fuck aro-“

“JEONGHAN.” 

Wonwoo rolls over as the ringing of Soonyoung’s yell hits his ear, “For fucks sake, Soonyoung.” 

Soonyoung pouts, “Sorry!” 

“Idiots, anywho. I’m suppose to take Jihoon out for lunch since he didn’t sleep at all last night or eat. You think after Soon left me I didn’t have to take care of another baby after.” Jeonghan sighs as he shrugs.

“Shut up, you miss me, like I miss you guys.” Soonyoung says quietly, “Don’t be mean.” 

“I’m not, but we miss you guys. Be safe and have fun, we know how important this is. Won, I’ll text you later though. I have a question.” 

The phone screen goes black and Soonyoung sighs lightly. Wonwoo knew how much Jeonghan and his roommates meant to Soonyoung. They have a type of bond you’d see on sitcoms in the 90’s like the aspiring coming of age group. He also knew it was going to be Jeonghan’s last year at Parsons and that this summer probably meant a lot to Soonyoung and he wasn’t there.

“You miss them a lot don’t you?” Wonwoo asks as if he doesn’t know the answer, “Is that why you’re so pouty?”

Soonyoung nods as brushes his bangs out of his eyes, “It’s just Jeonghan’s last year and we always spent the summers together. But, we both knew this opportunity was too much to miss.” 

“I bet he’s proud of you, ya know. But, Lisa said her cousin was throwing a party tonight and invited all of us. She wanted me to ask if you wanted to come?” Wonwoo asks, feeling almost nervous at what Soonyoung might say. 

Soonyoung taps his chin, “Will I get to see a drunk Wonwoo? Every party you’ve gone with me too, you’ve always been sober.”

Wonwoo scoffs, “It isn’t that big of a deal. I like helping and taking care of people.”

Soonyoung shrugs, “But, I am over being embarrassed over my own drunk antics.” 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s cute! We also don’t have to go? We can always just stay here or something? They just wanted me to suggest it.” Wonwoo says, he didn’t understand why he selfishly wanted to keep Soonyoung out of a party right now. He felt addicted just getting know Soonyoung on a deeper and personal level as they kept going on tour. 

“Honestly, I’m kind of wanting to stay back the hike and the heat and this tattoo was a lot.” Soonyoung admits shamefully, “I just agreed cause I felt like you wanted to go.” 

Wonwoo shook his head, “Jisoo even said I’d be asleep beforehand.” 

Soonyoung laughs loudly at the claim even covering his mouth as he dramatically fell back. It made Wonwoo want to be annoyed but Soonyoung is too incredibly cute so he just found himself smiling back at him. 

“So, guess we’re stuck together for the night? What do you want to do? What does Texas have to offer?” 

The simple question spiraled into the two searching on almost every local touristy site they had. They had to make sure it was in Grand Prairie and not in Houston which was way further than Wonwoo thought. They settled on going to a nearby fair, they didn’t realize it was about a block away. 

They had a bit of time to crunch till Hot Punk and My Day left for their party. Wonwoo wanted to tell them to stop being so obvious when Soonyoung said they’d stay back. Lisa couldn’t help but giggle as she pressed a wet kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek before running after the girls in the lobby. 

“Bring the camera, Won. Even if we aren’t on school grounds, let us keep practicing film especially me. You’re forced to help me and I hope you don’t mind.” Soonyoung says with a smile as he slide his arm into the opening of Wonwoo’s.

His head perfectly slots into the opening of Wonwoo’s shoulder and neck. Soonyoung is so warm that Wonwoo feels as if his senses are going on overdrive. His air was minty and kept tickling Wonwoo’s chin, for the love of god personal space wasn’t a thing for Soonyoung. 

“O-Of course I don’t mind.” Wonwoo says as the two move in one as Soonyoung’s grip literally tightens. 

Soonyoung has a weird way of striking conversations with uber drivers. Even the drivers that have their music turned up even turn it down for Soonyoung. It was magical with how much of an impact that Soonyoung had on so many people so easily. 

They arrive at some local fair and it’s packed due to it being the weekend and the summer. Soonyoung latches onto Wonwoo’s arm again and he feels as if his brain is going to short circuit again. It felt like he was completely on end, he just smelled too nice and he was too warm. He was talking, his lips jutted out pink and too pretty. 

“Won, you’re not paying attention to me.” Soonyoung whines, “Pay attention to me!” 

“You’re very whiny, you big baby.” Wonwoo giggles as Soonyoung laughs, his breath fanning softly on Wonwoo’s neck. He felt his ears turning red just thinking if the two looked as if they’re on a date. 

“I ask for attention like it’s my job, Won. I thought you’d know this already but come get on this ride with me.” Soonyoung says pointing to the Ferris wheel, “I want to take photos up there.”

Soonyoung is looking up under Wonwoo with a soft smile, his cheeks tinted with pink and Wonwoo feels his heart skip a beat. He was just too beautiful beyond belief that Wonwoo had no idea what to do. 

“Anything for you, darling.” Wonwoo says quietly, he felt his cheeks reddening at the pet name. 

Soonyoung stiffens a little but he relaxes as he leads Wonwoo over to the tickets. Wonwoo buys about 100 tickets and Soonyoung lets out a big yell scaring half of the kids and parents in line. It has Wonwoo laughing so hard that his cheeks start to hurt. 

“Fucking hell, why’d you yell so loudly?” Wonwoo chuckles, “I swear the ticket ladies were going to piss themselves!” 

Soonyoung shrugs, “I haven’t seen anybody buy 100 tickets before! You’re truly the best date I’ve ever had, Won.”

Wonwoo hopefully isn’t blushing too bad, “I, uh, thanks? I just thought since we’d be here for awhile why not have fun?” 

The line for the Ferris wheel was thankfully short enough and the workers held the gate open for Soonyoung and Wonwoo to step in. They sat facing each other to keep it from being unbalanced and even if Wonwoo kind of hated heights. It was nice to see how Soonyoung lit up smiling as he looked underneath the cart.

Soonyoung unwrapped his Pentax from the small carrying case and pressed it softly to his face. His tongue peaking out as he looks underneath and Wonwoo watches Soonyoung take a few shots moving ever so slowly.

Wonwoo decides to join and takes out his camera capturing the lights and skyline with the cities. Soonyoung sets his camera down and just starts to gaze below, his features incredibly soft and natural. No smile, his eyes relaxed and looking nearly carved of stone and he looked beautiful. Wonwoo rewinds the film and snaps a shot and even another one after Soonyoung starts to giggle.

“Wonwoo, can I ask you something?” Soonyoung asks, “It isn’t too serious, I am just curious.” 

Wonwoo nods slowly as he pushes his glasses up, “What’s the question?”

“What made you want to become a photographer? Or even a concert photographer, what strikes that moment for you?” 

Wonwoo nods slowly it wasn’t a question he hasn’t heard before. His parents, friends and even school peers have asked him beforehand why did he chose a complicated job? His parents always thought Wonwoo would be a novelist or a businessman due to his brains and fondness of books and learning. Girls that liked him thought he’d be a model and friends from high school always teased him for the love he has to be behind the camera cause he’s too “handsome” to be a photographer. 

Wonwoo was joined newspaper for the credit his freshman year. He was in charge of writing stories and going out taking photos of students for certain pages and themes. It was fun, and kept Wonwoo busy but during the summers it felt almost empty not going around with a camera in hand. He bought his first camera, a Canon Rebel T3 his sophomore year and wore that to the ground.

His aunt, was a event planner and when Wonwoo was a sophomore and wanted to try the numerous types of photography out. Wonwoo wanted to try concert photography, it was something scary the idea of running around and not being in charge of the posing. It was foreign but Wonwoo loves a challenge. 

His aunt was holding some charity event and there were a few local bands. It was Wonwoo’s first show and he’ll never forget that his memory card was nearly full and didn’t even get it all of the set. But, there was a buzz in Wonwoo as he uploaded the photos seeing the blurry pictures and the pictures that took his breath away. He found himself disappointed and nearly addicted to the art of concert photography. Every show he realized that he wanted to do better and try something new. 

“I was in newspaper in high school and that was the first time I ever held a professional camera. The next year, I started doing concert photography and the buzz I had because I wanted to do better each show.” Wonwoo says as he finds himself picking at a thread on his jacket, “I would see my photos and realize I wanted to do better, and try something new. It was something I couldn’t stop.”

Soonyoung nods, “Did you get the portrait side from newspaper?” 

“Yeah, and my brother liked to make me take photos of him and his friends too. It helped me practice with boys and then when my parents stopped forcing me to try and be something else, I got jobs from them.” Wonwoo states, “I prefer concept shoots? I like to make people think when they look at my work.”

“I’m like that too, I just wanted to ask cause I feel like you’re a mystery Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says quietly, “A mystery that I will take time to unravel.”

“Now why is that?” Wonwoo asks as the wheel stops at the top, “Why am I the mysterious one?”

“You find cat videos funnier than anything, you can know about almost everything and enjoy scary movies which I think makes you the devil. You are starting to film something that you won’t tell us, and you love to sing ballads.” Soonyoung says grinning at the last part, “You’re different and I love that.” 

“You literally followed me after a Pierce the Veil concert and it’s embarrassing but I was afraid to get to know you. I felt as if that you were too cool for me and now we’re here and I am very happy.” 

“Get to know me? I’m like as intimidating as a stray cat, Soon. I can’t say that I wasn’t chickened either, my friends always teased me for checking up on you cause I just felt like you were untouchable. But, now somehow fate brought us together?” Wonwoo says, and he feels thankful that the red florescent lights hit his face afterwards. 

“Fate is a beautiful thing, Won. But, I also didn’t realize we both got into photography cause of high school journalism. I was thankfully in yearbook and never had to watch kids chuck my work into the recycling bin when they get the coupons for food.”

“It’s like the equivalent of kids not buying the yearbook cause it’s expensive and they get mad cause they’re only on a page.” Wonwoo laughs as the wheel slowly is going towards the ground. 

The two slide out of the cart and Soonyoung like a reflex latches onto Wonwoo’s arm. Wonwoo was happier than his face stopped burning as much after every touch. Soonyoung pointed to a duck water ring toss with a bunch of stuffed animals pinned up on the wall. 

“You want me to win one for you?” Wonwoo asks quietly cause maybe Soonyoung wanted to win one for himself. But, something inside of him kind of wanted Soonyoung to want Wonwoo to win it for him. It has been some cliche date wish that Wonwoo has always wanted to do. 

Soonyoung looks up and nods with a big smile, “I suck at these things.” 

Wonwoo luckily has some wads of cash in his pocket and slides them over to the worker. It was a game where Wonwoo had to get three rings onto one thin pole to win a stuffed animal, the further he got the rings decides on how big the animal is. Soonyoung wanted the large tiger with glassy blue eyes pinned up on the wall. Some type of god watched out for Wonwoo, and he luckily got the tiger on his try. Soonyoung lets out a loud squeal as the worker hands him the tiger and he hugs Wonwoo tightly around the waist. 

“Thank you! What should we name him?” Soonyoung asks as he still has his arm firm around Wonwoo’s waist, “Any ideas?”

Wonwoo maneuvers around Soonyoung and the tiger, he puts his arm around Soonyoung making him stand a little straighter. Soonyoung smiles and still points to the tiger waiting for Wonwoo to suggest any type of name. 

“Wait! I have an idea without your help, I wouldn’t haven’t gotten this cutie.” Soonyoung says with a grin, “His name will be Woo.” 

“Woo?” Wonwoo asks, “Why Woo?”

“It’s half of your name and whenever people see tigers it’s usually like ‘Woo!’ and I think that’s very fitting.” Soonyoung says with a grin, his cheeks rising up from how hard he was smiling. Wonwoo wanted to literally to kiss him so bad that it felt painful. 

The two decided to do more games, and Soonyoung wanted to win Wonwoo a stuffed animal. He chose some bottle breaking game and it took Soonyoung twice until he won Wonwoo a orange tabby cat stuffed animal. He gave Soonyoung a hug and pressed a very light kiss to his head. They took upon themselves to do a few more rides and playing games nearly winning a stuffed animal for each band member. 

“Is it bad that I really want to get drunk and play like Mario Kart?” Soonyoung asks as they struggle to heave the stuffed animals towards the Octopus ride.

“I’m not going to get drinks until you eat and let it settle.” Wonwoo says quickly, “You get drunk way too easily if you don’t eat.”

“Okay, Dad.” Soonyoung says with a giggle, “I will be last ride and then we can eat and then get drunk!” 

The two twist and turn on the Octopus yelling dramatically even if the twisting wasn’t that bad. Soonyoung kept falling into Wonwoo and Wonwoo felt his cheeks getting red from how hard he was laughing. The last time he went to the fair with his friends, he never had this much fun. It was more stressful due to the fact that Minghao almost got arrested (he thought it was cool to try and fight some dude). 

After their last ride, the two gathered their stuffed animals and Soonyoung somehow managed to contact a Uber. The driver helped the two get the stuffed animals in and drove them back to their hotel. Soonyoung was listing off who would get a certain animal and that they should leave the animals off like Santa.

“Should we order a pizza? Do you think if we get Grubhub they’ll get us alcohol?” Wonwoo asks, “I think it’ll work if we pay extra.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, “Pil got me alcohol like last week? He said it was apart of his emergency alcohol fund incase he didn’t want to go out but he wanted to have a good time.” 

“Do you have a extra key?” Wonwoo questions as he presses the floor button with his foot. 

Soonyoung nods, “I’ll get the alcohol and you’ll order! I can also drop off the stuffed animals cause I feel like my arm will give out and we can do the girls later.”

Wonwoo nods in agreement as the two spilt up on their floor. Wonwoo drops the 6 stuffed animals to fumble for his hotel keys. He was kind of nervous to be getting drunk in front of Soonyoung, he has a tendency to blurt every single thing on his mind. He really didn’t want to confess as he was drunk. Wonwoo kicks the stuffed animals in their room and starts to order a pizza and sides for the two. 

He starts to set up the Switch and Mario Kart for them, and Soonyoung returns with four gatorades in his arms. He hands Wonwoo a blue gatorade and flops onto their shared bed. 

“What is this?” Wonwoo asks as he uncaps the the Gatorade, “Did you mix a drink, not only are you a photographer but a bartender?” 

“I mixed some vodka and Gatorade, it was like a classic drink we did in high school.” Soonyoung says, “It helped us be able to drink in front of people.”

“You’re so cunning.” Wonwoo says as he sticks his tongue out, he takes a swing of the Gatorade and can’t even taste the vodka. 

“Can’t taste it right? That’s the worst type of drink and I told you, I have never seen you drunk.” Soonyoung says as he takes a big drink of his, “I am on a mission to unravel you, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo gulps slowly and shrugs as he tosses a controller at Soonyoung. He had to make sure that Soonyoung didn’t unravel him too much. 

Something in Wonwoo’s mind made him forget that the Gatorade had vodka. He was already on the second drink that Soonyoung had made while Soonyoung was working down the first. Wonwoo couldn’t stop giggling when Soonyoung got knocked off of the track numerous times. 

Wonwoo had to manage to eat and drink and play all at once it felt like a marathon. Soonyoung even changed the music and was singing so loudly the entire time but it sounded so beautiful. It was nearly intoxicating hearing him sing and Wonwoo could have gotten drunk off of his voice rather than this alcohol.

The two finish playing a numerous amount of video games and move all the way to just dancing. Soonyoung holds onto Wonwoo’s waist as the two move to some salsa song that Soonyoung had on his playlist. He tried to teach Wonwoo how to do some routine from his old dance competition. His breath was warm on his lips as they swayed on some type of beat. Everything felt so slow, and it only felt like the two of them existed in this world. 

Soonyoung starts to lean in and he grabs Wonwoo’s cheeks and Wonwoo can see Soonyoung’s cheeks turning the faintest pink. It was blotchy and going up to his ears, his lips look so soft.

“Your lips are so shiny like from pizza grease.” Wonwoo giggles, “It’s very cute.”

“How do you know it isn’t lip gloss? I have a strawberry one in my backpack.” Soonyoung says quietly, “It’s so nice.”

“I bet that it tastes cool.” Wonwoo mummers quietly. 

“Maybe you’ll taste it in the future.” Soonyoung says as he lets his arms rest on Wonwoo’s shoulders, “But, I want to lay down. I feel sick, Won.” 

Wonwoo nods in agreement as he takes Soonyoung’s hand and pulling him onto the shared bed. They maneuver till they feel comfortable, Soonyoung has his face buried in Wonwoo’s neck. His arm around Wonwoo’s waist and legs intertwined comfortable while Wonwoo is holding loosely on Soonyoung’s hand. 

“Do you think we can turn off the light?” Soonyoung asks, “I drink too much and find myself getting sleepy.” 

Wonwoo shakes his head as he presses a kiss to the crown of Soonyoung’s head, “You’re incredibly cute when you’re drunk.”

“I’m incredibly cute all the time.” Soonyoung says defensively, “Get it together, silly.” 

“You are, incredibly cute all the time. I wanted to warm up to the nice compliments, silly.” 

“Just be confident and say it! You can’t bite your tongue all the time.” Soonyoung says as he presses a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek, “Like, I can say you’re unreally handsome.” 

“I don’t think unreally is a word but thank you baby.” Wonwoo says sleepily, “We should turn off the lights.”

“I like when you call me that.” Soonyoung yawns as he burrows further into Wonwoo’s shoulder, “It makes my chest all warm.” 

“I’ll call you that more often.” Wonwoo says as he kisses Soonyoung’s fingers, “I want to sometimes kiss you, do friends do that?”

Soonyoung reaches for the light engulfing the room in darkness and Wonwoo wants to thank god for it cause his face is burning. Soonyoung presses another kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek before slowly pulling the covers over the two of them.

“Ask me when we haven’t been drinking vodka for two hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 11 chapters in and we will get the confessions! we will!


	12. A panicked gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung realizes that Wonwoo has made him a panicked gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little filler chapter idk it was something i wanted to do like describing some of Soonyoung’s feelings and just a nice band talk

**_soonyoung: so. long story short he really said that and i am afraid he doesn’t remember so i want to CRY! it’s been 2 days! 2 days!_ **

**_channie: i love you but you’re an idiot_ **

**_kwannie: it’s gotta be bad if the king of pining even calls you an idiot_ **

**_hani: my brain is going to explode_ **

**_seok: hani did you get the laundry from seungkwan’s_ **

**_junnie: why don’t you just confess and kiss him rather than hoping he’ll kiss you? be confident!_ **

**_channie: be the first!_ **

**_soonyoung: idk he has to remember cause he holds me more he’s more touchy and when i would like start the skinship he used to get nervous and have to warm up to it!! now he’ll hold the back of my neck or sometimes when we hug i feel him kiss my head.. like just kiss my fucking mouth... stupid_ **

**_seok: yeah none of that is platonic he literally wants to date you but seriously jeonghan i need underwear_ **

**_channie: but soonyoung does that with people so he might think it is but hao says that’s HUGE for wonwoo cause he can be touchy with the people he likes but like hao has only seen him really kiss his mom on the head_ **

**_kwannie: mingyu says the same thing that it’s a huge step for wonwoo to do that plus didn’t you say he says more like pet names with you now_ **

**_soonyoung: mhm i told him when i was drunk that i like being called baby which isn’t like surprising cause y’all call me that and he starts calling me that now!! he called me that like unintentionally in front of my day and my ears went so red that wonpil couldn’t stop laughing_ **

**_hani: just date for fuck sakes! this constant back and forth is getting worst than chan and minghao! also! seokmin, i did and it’s in Jun’s room cause i am folding in here. bring that naked ass in here_ **

**_soonyoung: >:-(_ **

“What are you and your friends talking about so much that you’re frowning?” Wonwoo asks from across the bus, since the show tonight in Houston was the only day they’d be spending they stayed on the tour bus today.

“They’re being mean to me.” Soonyoung says with a shrug, “But, it’s okay! They like to just tease me all the time.”

Wonwoo chuckles as he’s repacking his camera bag, “That’s not fun! I don’t even tease Vernon that much since he looks like a baby half the time. How do they tease you like that?”

Soonyoung smiles checking to make sure his friends still aren’t going off, “Cause, I tease them all the time. I’m very cunning if I do say so myself.”

Wonwoo nods in agreement as he slides his bag back on his back, “Come on, Soon. The show is going to start soon and we can’t have you sitting sulky now can we?”

Soonyoung looks up to see Wonwoo holding his hand out for Soonyoung to grab. Soonyoung can’t help but giggle as he takes Wonwoo’s hand and they intertwine their fingers.

“Is this okay?”

Soonyoung nods, “I love a good hand-holding, Wonwoo. You should know that but I didn’t think you liked a good hand holding.”

“From time to time, plus I felt as if maybe your friends might have bummed you out. I wanted to like make you like feel better.”

Point for Wonwoo Jeon for making Soonyoung blush faster than anybody has ever before. He felt as if he couldn’t even look up until his face cooled down from the walk to the venue from the bus. It didn’t help either that Wonwoo didn’t let go of his hand till they arrived in the pit, his fingers still tracing the taunt skin on Soonyoung’s hand.

A girl at the pit she yelled for Soonyoung, and Soonyoung didn’t even know her. He was confused and unlatched of Wonwoo’s hand to walk over to her. She had dark green hair it was shining underneath the blue lighting and she had two dimples. She seemed kind from how she was waving and smiling at Soonyoung.

“Not to be weird or what not, but are you and Wonwoo dating?” The girl asks quietly, “I follow you guys on Instagram and the bands so I see a lot of content. Wonwoo seems like he really likes you, just from an outsiders view.”

Soonyoung cocks his head, “Ah, we aren’t dating! We’re just friends but what do you mean? From an outsiders view?”

“Hi, I’m Nova but I am also a fan of your work been following you since you started going to Parsons.” Nova says kindly with a smile, “And, he just looks at you how you’d look at a puppy or something. Full of love and you just want to take care of them till you die.”

“I went to My Day’s Dallas show as well, and you were backing up for a shot and you almost fell over the cords.” Nova explains, “Wonwoo was across the pit and made his way just to stand behind you to make sure you didn’t fall.”

Soonyoung remembers that the stage crew at the venue set up before My Day’s actual crew got there. They made a mess of the cords and the setup, and Soonyoung rarely pays attention cause he’s more focused on photographing than his surroundings. He had been backing up towards the barrier but squatting so he wasn’t in any fans way of the band.

He doesn’t exactly remember how and when Wonwoo got behind him. Wonwoo had grabbed Soonyoung’s elbow protecting him from falling over or backwards into the barrier pit. His whole ankle was caught up in the wires and Soonyoung didn’t even realize. Wonwoo had told Soonyoung to watch out more and Soonyoung felt like his heart would burst.

“You’re blushing even at the thought, and I am sorry if I’m overstepping any boundaries but I just wanted to ask.” Nova smiles as she pats Soonyoung’s hand, “Just ask people how he looks at you or how you look at him. They’ll tell you but kickass today Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung thanks Nova and waves goodbye as he goes back to Wonwoo. Wonwoo smiles as Soonyoung gets closer and he feels like his chest might just burst. Wonwoo is so ideal that Soonyoung can’t even understand it anymore.

Hot Punk comes out a little earlier than expected and the crowd giggles at how early the girls came out. Wonwoo disappeared a little to start taking their photos, and Chaeyoung even spoke with the crowd for a little asking them if they ate or what they did today. Soonyoung liked watching Wonwoo work, he always stuck his tongue out a little as he had his camera pressed to his nose.

Soonyoung also didn’t think Wonwoo would be the type to twist his body in the most uncomfortable poses. But, Wonwoo liked to lunge as far as his legs could take him and twist his hips till he got the best position. It was cute cause sometimes he’d stumble and try to get back into the positions, it was somehow endearing. It made Soonyoung think about how he looks at Wonwoo?

When Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo, his whole body becomes tingly. He feels like fireworks are going off in his body, he feels warm all over when Wonwoo looks at him. As if he drank a lot of hot chocolate on a cold winter day, or if he walked from inside a cool house to the warm summer sun. When Wonwoo holds his hand or kisses his head, his warmth lingers and Soonyoung just wants more of it constantly.

Soonyoung has had a crush on Wonwoo for two years, he knows Wonwoo feels something too but there is always that little voice in Soonyoung’s head saying he’s overthinking it. Soonyoung has never had the best history with relationships, and he feels it could just turn around on him and he could lose Wonwoo anytime and he doesn’t want to lose him.

He knows Wonwoo would never turn on Soonyoung but it feels as if Wonwoo is too good for Soonyoung. Wonwoo could be with any girl or boy better Soonyoung, and Soonyoung could see him getting with somebody better than him. But, everybody insists that Wonwoo likes him as much Soonyoung and he wants to think that too but something in his head is not allowing him to do so.

“You didn’t even move from your spot, is everything okay?” Wonwoo whispers as he comes back to Soonyoung, Soonyoung jumps a little when Wonwoo cradles his cheek.

His hand is _so_ warm and his gaze is _so_ soft, it nearly feels undeserving.

“Y-yeah, just thinking ya know?” Soonyoung says with a smile as he grabs Wonwoo’s wrist, “I’m all good, don’t worry about me.”

“That’s impossible.” Wonwoo says softly, as his thumb grazes on Soonyoung’s cheek; “Got it?”

Point one for Wonwoo, for yet again making Soonyoung feel as if he could float on his words. It was nearly impossible for Wonwoo to not Soonyoung feel like putty. His knees felt like they could seriously snap from how weak this one boy makes him and it’s stupid.

“Well, I got a show to photograph? Okay?” Soonyoung says as he pats Wonwoo’s hand and he parts away. His face is probably incredibly heated and he has to stop his hands from shaking.

Wonpil looks down and winks at Soonyoung and Soonyoung wants to flip Wonpil‘s head. It just hits Soonyoung that Wonwoo and Soonyoung were being so intimidate in front of a group of people. It was embarrassing but also incredibly nice, but also embarrassing but in a good way.

The show went by smoothly and My Day even unveiled a new song. It was called Shoot Me and it also had a Korean version that the boys would show when they get to Korea which they are all incredibly excited about. Even the 13 plus hour ride won’t get them down. Wonwoo and Soonyoung worked accordingly and Soonyoung thankfully didn’t even get tangled up in the wires this time.

Each show, Soonyoung tries himself doing certain challenges. He tries to limit his use of props or adding props he’s never tried before. It gave a new insight on Soonyoung’s talents especially with concert photography, retrieving the emotions rather than flashy editing. Today, Soonyoung didn’t use his prism and it was incredibly odd but Soonyoung was so excited to see how his outcome was.

“Soon, Wonwoo is going to stay with Hot Punk on their bus tonight as we go to California. Lisa wanted me to tell you cause they are gonna talk about something. Okay?” Sungjin says as he’s packing up the cords on stage.

Soonyoung nods as he jumps on the stage to help the boys pack up with their staff. Soonyoung wondered why Wonwoo was going to stay with the girls tonight? Soonyoung wanted to talk to Wonwoo but maybe another time cause it seemed urgent if the girls whisked him.

Soonyoung wraps up cords and helps Younghyun pack away his bass and speakers. The staff drags them away on some type of cart, it was the time of the night were everybody’s adrenaline was calming down. It was quiet and all you could hear was the soft movements of the staff packing the stage getting ready to move off to another state for a new show.

“You, are staying in my bunk.” Wonpil says, while grabbing onto Soonyoung’s arm, “I want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Soonyoung asks rubbing his eyes, he didn’t realize that it took so long to pack up everything it was about two hours after the show ended. It makes Soonyoung have a new found admiration for their staff, he can’t even imagine doing all that setup to take it down a few hours later.

“Boys, and just you. Me also, just guy things.” Wonpil says, “Is that okay? When has Kwon Soonyoung ever denied a cuddle? In what world would this big baby deny a cuddle?”

Soonyoung scoffs as he puts his arm around Wonpil, “You are completely correct.”

Wonpil’s bunk luckily was a bottom bunk and the closest to the front. So whatever they spoke about, the members would most likely not hear what the two would talk about. Soonyoung wondered what Wonpil had going on his head that he was feeling vulnerable to talk with Soonyoung.

“We’ll change and then you lay down then I’ll lay down cause I am shorter than you. It’ll work easier for me instead of trying to move around your ass.” Wonpil says with a grin as he goes to change and Soonyoung just shucks his jeans and decides to change into new boxers and a big oversized T-shirt.

It has Pluto on it in the middle, reminding Soonyoung of the exact thrift shop trip he took with Seokmin to get this. He misses his friends and he wished he didn’t miss them this much that hurts sometimes. Soonyoung grabs a nearby headband and slides it onto head to pull up and push his bangs out of his face.

“Cute!” Wonpil says as he returns in similar fashion and Soonyoung realizes how much him and Wonpil are alike. It’s not even weird for them to cuddle in shorts and boxers, Soonyoung does it with anybody he’s comfortable with. Wonpil crawls in, Soonyoung scoots a little up letting Wonpil move around.

Soonyoung ends up with his face pressed into Wonpil’s shoulder, his cheek mushed deeply into the crook of his neck. Wonpil smelled like laundry and vanilla, it was intoxicating and soothing. Wonpil’s hand made it into Soonyoung pinned back hair, and it was rubbing small circles nearly putting Soonyoung to sleep.

“Don’t sleep on me now, stupid.” Wonpil teases as the bus starts to pull off from the lot, “You gotta stay awake.”

“I’m awake.” Soonyoung says quietly, as he tightens his grip on Wonpil’s body, “What is in that big beautiful head of yours.”

Soonyoung can feel Wonpil laughing, he was a bit quiet though and Soonyoung knew that it had to have been serious if Wonpil was delaying it.

“I like one of your stupid employers.” Wonpil says softly, “The one who can’t see.”

“Him?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Soonyoung.” Wonpil says with a laugh, “Jae is like the worst person for me to like, I know you’re the like the king of pining. But, I trust you.”

“What do you need help with, Pil?” Soonyoung questions, “Does he like you back?”

Wonpil nods, “He told me that the other day that he likes me too and he wants to date. But, he just doesn’t know if he wants to tell the band and everybody else? I think it’s selfish like if you want me to do so, and be yours. Shouldn’t he tell everybody? I want to tell everybody but he makes it hard.”

“That is hard, he can’t think you’re going to wait all day.” Soonyoung says, “But, aren’t you the first boy that Jae has dated? Or wanted to date?”

Wonpil laughs a little, “First and only.”

“So, even if Jae might be acting a little selfish. You have to also realize that you’re the first boy he’s ever dated and he’s probably scared.” Soonyoung says, “He wants to do the right thing but it’s also a lot to have your first boyfriend.”

“You just have to take care of him, Pil. Talk to him about it and I know for a fact that nobody on this team would care if you two do end up dating. We love you both and want you to be happy.”

Wonpil lets out a soft hum, “I think you’re right, I’ll do that tomorrow.”

“Now, on to you.” Wonpil says, “I think you should stop messing around and just kiss Wonwoo right on the mouth.”

Soonyoung lets out a groan, “Jesus, you just let that one come out easily didn’t you?”

“I saw the way he was holding your face, Soonyoung.” Wonpil tells him, “He is getting more open and you’ve turned into a panicked gay! You are one of the most confident gays, I knew and now you’re panicked!”

“I’m panicked?” Soonyoung whispers.

“As panicked as Dowoon gets around Chaeyoung.” Younghyun says from the top bunk.

“Oh fuck you, Younghyun!” Dowoon shouts, “ _Seriously_ fuck you!”

“Good god, have you guys been up this entire time? Go to bed!” Wonpil shouts back, “Seriously!”

“Also, we don’t care if you are dating Jae. It makes him less grumpy now that his lanky ass is in love.” Sungjin says groggily down the aisle, “It makes you both happy and I am happy for you.”

“Have you guys just been listening the entire time?” Wonpil groans, “I hate you all.”

“You can’t exactly whisper, Pil.” Younghyun says.

“Is Jae even cool with you cuddling up on Soonyoung right now?” Dowoon asks as Soonyoung could hear him shuffling around and even hitting his head on the top like he always does.

“I’m fine with it cause Wonpil wanted to talk to Soonyoung about finally confessing to Wonwoo. We all did, that’s why he’s bunking with the girls tonight.” Jae explains, with a yawn in the middle of the sentence.

“So, this was an elaborate plan to have me stop pining?”

The boys all say yes in agreement, and Soonyoung can’t help but laugh. So many people want Soonyoung to confess or Wonwoo to confess. But, somehow in Soonyoung’s head it just didn’t feel right.

“You’re doubting his feelings so much, and your own feelings Soonyoung. We’ve been friends for a few years and we’ve seen how your last relationships happened. Wonwoo isn’t Ten.” Sungjin says, it’s so soft that Soonyoung feels as if he is whispering.

 _Ten_. A name that Soonyoung tries to bury away in the deepest part of his mind. Soonyoung still shivers at the mention of his name and he wants to cry incredibly bad. Ten was the first boy that Soonyoung dated when he came to Parsons, he was in Soonyoung’s first film class and on his dance team for the same semester.

Ten was everything that Soonyoung had thought he wanted (until Wonwoo). Ten was smart, kind and took care of Soonyoung mentally and physically. They shared photography and dance, together and Soonyoung loved Ten with everything. Soonyoung thought Ten loved him just as much until Ten was fucking some sophomore in a frat party. Ten wasn’t even drunk, and he didn’t even give Soonyoung an explanation.

It made sense to why Ten had acted distance with Soonyoung. He didn’t treat Soonyoung the same even before Soonyoung caught him cheating. He made everything seem like Soonyoung’s fault, everything was his problem not Ten’s. The emotional and mental abuse that Soonyoung endured has followed him since then. His self doubts come from that relationship and he hated that everybody knows it.

“Way to fucking go, Sungjin! You made him cry, we weren’t going to bring up his name and look at what you did!” Wonpil yells and it makes Soonyoung jump as he sits up.

“Babe, that doesn’t make Sungjin feel any better. He is trying to be a good friend like we all are.” Jae says, and Soonyoung sniffles a bit to make himself stop crying.

“Soonyoung, sweetheart, we just want you to be happy. We see how much you smile with him and how he smiles with you.“ Wonpil tells him as he sits up alongside Soonyoung. His head was burrowed in Soonyoung’s shoulder as he hugged loosely around his body.

“The girls even told us that Wonwoo didn’t even want to stay on their bus tonight.” Younghyun says, “He told Lisa that he wanted to be with you tonight.”

“Me?” Soonyoung says as he rubs his eyes wiping his tears, “Really!”

“He’s whipped, your honor.” Dowoon announces from his bunk, “Both of them are whipped.”

“I just think that you shouldn’t doubt how Wonwoo feels when he literally looked your lips and wanted to kiss you.” Jae says, “When he was holding your cheek but he backed out.”

“I think you should just take the panicked gay out of you and turn it to a confident gay.” Younghyun explains and Soonyoung can just imagine the smile on his face.

“Wonwoo has too much power over your weak heart and I think you should just say fuck it and make that boy as weak as he did with you!” Wonpil says, “Bring confident gay Soonyoung back.”

“You think I can?” Soonyoung asks as he dabs the corners of his eyes.

“Before we go to Seoul, you have three days to bring Confident Gay Soonyoung out. We are rooting for you, Kwon Soonyoung!” Jae says and the boys start cheering as if they’re at a sports game.

Soonyoung nods slowly, “I won’t let you guys down or Wonwoo either.”

The boys quieted down and Soonyoung still stayed in Wonpil’s bed cuddled close. Maybe it was time for Soonyoung to chase some happiness of his own, yeah, maybe Ten did mess him up a little. But, Soonyoung couldn’t hold Wonwoo accountable to Ten’s mistakes and Soonyoung was ready to open up to Wonwoo fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna do the next chapter after I post this i wrote this kind of fast so LMAO yall getting all sorts of updates

**Author's Note:**

> Has anybody ever wrote a AU where Soonyoung isn't a dance major? I hope I'm the first! 
> 
> I've always wanted to write a AU with photographers (since I am) and soonwoo tag needs more love? So here I am :-) I hope you enjoy this series of dorky infatuated Soonyoung with an equal infatuated Wonwoo!


End file.
